To Fall and Rise Again
by mizuko
Summary: 4 hybrids, 3 warring empires, 2 powerful families and 1 galactic tyrant. AU Various couples. No this is not a note and yes this is really an update
1. A Rough Start

AN- Okay To Fall and rise again is back, major revising and editing. I wasn't satisfied with my last version of it, so after major and minor changes, I've finally decided to re-post this chapter. Chapter two will be out soon.

Cool Boogie!

-Mizuko

_Wake from your sleep, my children_

_The childhood cradles are gone_

_Wake from your sleep, fated children_

_The peace is gone_

_Rise_

_Search_

_Go to the true garden_

_The garden of vernal truth_

_Fiery truth burn the evil world_

Fiery truth light the dark world 

_Goodbye children_

_The day has died_

                  ~_Liberi Fatali (Fated Children) Final Fantsy 8_

Chapter 1- A Rough Start

Captain Lithfrn watched his ship, the Mercushin, his pride and joy, slowly dock at station N-821. 

Business was slow again, only three passengers. You could tell things were getting really bad when you could count your passengers on your all of your tentacles. Just when business had picked up it went right back down again.

'Probably those Saiya-jin again. Or perhaps the Humans or Neg'Vah this time.' he grumble to him self. He felt the slightest lurch, signaling the end of docking.

  The old Captain made his way down to airlocks that would be finished connecting to the station by the time he arrived. Being the captain of a passenger/live cargo ship for 92 standard years, he'd been places and seen many things but this area of the galaxy had always been financially off limits. How could one run a decent business with such a hostile environment? Having Blues and Reds so close to together was one thing, but Neg' Vah too? Forget running a business, just surviving would be a miracle. Space farers, like himself, usually stayed out of 'hot-spots', but taking this course would shave two months off the trip to Zion, three to Titiania. But was it worth it?     

  Reaching the airlocks he stepped out into the docking area, he a waited the arrival of his passengers. 

The docks were pretty empty just one or two other ships getting repairs and what not; a few cleanup droids wiping the floor, other than that the place was pretty desolate.   He inhaled the recycled air around him, guessing which species he could pick out in the variety of smells he got from what most would consider a nose. The Captain ticked them off one by one, Ennm, Bran, Leif, Auhfuns, Human, Casoas, Nial. Those were the easy ones, any body could smell them a mile away. Others were subtler, such as the Baptarip, Telleirium, Antigen and- his thought were cut short by the arrival of one of his passengers. 

A humanish looking female of medium stature, wearing neutral gray colors, a sign she wasn't with any group, a loner. Good. That was better for him and his crew, the last thing he needed was someone with a grudge. Dark hair and eyes, nothing distinguishing about her with the exception of an orange piece of cloth sticking out of her jacket pocket. As she came closer the Captain could smell the faint sharp smell of... Saiya-jin! 

'Damn, just had to be luck'. His usually calm orange exterior turned a disgusted yellow. Unfortunately It seemed the lady was already in a foul mood, took no notice of this insult, in fact, she was letting out a steady stream of what he guessed to be curses in some Old earth language at an alarming rate. Not a Good thing. 

"Pardon me," she apologized coming closer, "It's been one of those days; everything just seems to get worse and worse."

He smiled warily, "Understandable... verification papers.... thank you. If you wish to board now your quarters are ready, if not, the ship leave tomorrow at 1300hrs." 

She nodded "Can I leave my luggage here and come back later?"

"Of course, I'll leave even have it move to your room for you."  

The girl smiled politely, "Thank you." 

'Strange, a polite saiya-jin, that's a rare one.' thought to himself

As the unusual saiya-jin left she turn around to say something and missed the person coming towards them. 

They collided with a very sound 'thud', the young woman ended up landing on her butt. Her polite mood did a 360 right in front of him 

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped not even bothering to look at who or what she was talking to. 

'This woman is either very confident or very foolish' the captain thought. Although the other creature didn't look dangerous, in space underestimating some one could be your downfall. It was dressed in a simple hood and cloak, covering all recognizable features. 

"I was watching, maybe you should take your own advice." a voice as cold as ice shot back. 

The young lady wasn't intimidated in the least rather she was infuriated. 

"Only an idiot would see where they're going and still run into things" 

The mysterious person waved her off with a hand, a humanoid hand. 

"Listen, Utsukushii, I'd love to stay and chat with such sociable person like you, but I've got better things to do than stay here and exchange pleasantries with you." The man's ice voice clipped condescendingly.

The captain moved closer to get a better view, having one eye was such a downer sometimes, if this one was gonna cause trouble, he'd need to keep his eye on him. Half expecting the saiya-jin to start a fight, to his surprise, the female turned on her heals and left.  'Amazing...I've seen every thing now, a saiyajin dismiss a fight?' the captain watched the girl leave the docking area. The cloaked man asked coming towards him, "Is this the transport to Zion?" 

"Yes" 

"Good," The man said handing his verification papers, to the captain, "You know what I like most about space travel is, that you rarely meet the same person twice." 

'Boy is he in for a surprise' Lithfrn thought giving the young man direction to his quarters. *Sniff* it still smelled like...

 'Odd that girl left already'

"Saiya-jin?" he guessed to himself not really expecting a response.

If he had seen the mans face he would have seen a smirk 

"Well then Captain," he started as he left, "your senses are excellent." with that the mysterious saiya-jin was gone.

'Damn, those saiya-jin will fight the entire way.' 

The old captain shook his head, "After this, I'm quitting" 

*********************************

After that first meeting with the guy she'd named 'the jerk', things didn't get any better for Son Pan of the Hitohi Saiya-jin  (also known as the Reds for there uniforms). First, she'd almost got caught by one of her father's wandering patrol troops, then she'd forgotten to tell her uncle she was already on her way when she did get the chance, and she'd found out 'the jerk' was also boarding the same transport. 

'Things weren't suppose to be this hard' she thought. She took small silver locket out of her pocket 

"If you had been here..." Pan said reminiscing. She shook her head, put away the locket and brought herself back to reality. 

   She was heading back to her room on station to get one last thing. Her uncle had requested she bring, a special medicine, that was hard to find and even harder to get a hold of. But since her uncle said it was for a worthy cause she was willing to go through the trouble to get it. To make sure none of it was damaged, she would carry it on board herself. 

      Being on a spaceport was exciting and scary at the same time.

So many people and creatures, it was a little unnerving for someone consider tiny by most standards. Pan had to struggle to keep her sense of direction and not get lost in the crowd of aliens. Unfortunately her room was directly above the quad, nowhere near the docks. After a good ten minutes of pushing and being shoved she finally made it to the quad. 

'About time' she thought looking for the nearest lift to the second level. Spotting one not to far she began to head for it, thinking her self lucky to find one with out a waiting line. 

Till she found why. 

A few feet away from the lift was small group of mean looking (not that most weren't) Saiya-jin. From their armor one could see they were of high rank as well. 'Damn, they're Blues too. Too late to turn around now.' 

Not that she was scared of them or anything, but running into anyone of her kind would only complicate things, and anyone from the 'other side' would only make things worse. She walked passed them pretending she didn't notice them, hoping- 

"Hey you!"  

'Great, wonderful, what else could go wrong today?'

   She turn to face woman a few years her senior, her hair was a dark blue color, besides that, the she looked pretty average. Behind her were three men, two of which were obviously guards. The other, older than the rest, had a long scar running down his face; looking something between bored and annoyed, he stood away from the rest watching the passing crowd. 

"Don't you answer when called?" the woman huffed, her saiya-jin tail expressing her annoyance clearly.

 'Who does she think she's talking to!?' Pan raged but bit her tongue.

The woman continued before Pan could say anything.

"Never mind. You haven't seen a Saiya-jin around here, with odd hair and eyes? Well? Speak up!"  That woman's attitude was really getting on her nerves. 

"No, I haven't. Now if you'll excuse me." As Pan turned to leave the rude woman grabbed her arm. "Who are you with?" she asked dangerously.

 Pan felt the woman's ki rise preparing to fight as she pulled her arm back. Her two guards and a few bold passer byers suddenly came interested in the prospect of a fight.

"You're not one of us, are you? You're one of-"

"Stop it Saika, we're are here to find his Majesty." The older male said, not bothering to even turn around. "Not to start fights."  He said evenly.

The woman, Saika scowled at the man angrily, but did not oppose him. Huffing, she let Pan go without another glance.

'That was weird.' she looked at her watch 'and time consuming. 'Darn, I wanted to get back earlier. I wonder who they were looking for?'

As quickly as possible Pan retrieved the medicine from her room and headed back to The Mercushin.

********************************

In another corner of space, a planet much like earth hung in the inky darkness off space like an amethyst jewel. It appeared to be a swirl of violets and blues with wisps curling around it. Circling lazily in a wide orbit were the planet's moons, to far away to be seen from the planet itself at the moment. From space the view was serene and tranquil, quiet the opposite of a frigid but bustling city beneath the swirling clouds.

 The city looked both ancient and modern, stone buildings regally stood side by side with those artfully constructed of foreign alloys and metals. Traders, tourist, workers, and merchants, all scurried about either to tend to their business or get out of the increasing cold. Near the center of this majestic city stood a tower, which dominated the sky above many of other buildings new and old.  This tower was where the Consulate of Ewajima was held. 

Many life-altering decisions were made, as well as life taking. This is where the changes began and ended. Where fates like this one were turned.

"You have our most sincere apologies," 

'Lair'

"Your parents were of the finest scientists, and most resourceful warriors..."

' Not that you care really cared.'

"But in the event of this tragic loss, you must assume the role as head of your house."

'Watch me leap for joy.'

 "As of the first sight of A'Drai, You will become Naav, head of The House of Linyarii of The Thariinye Clan....

'Oh, I'm really looking forward to baby sitting tribe leaders, and watching my back for stabbing Consulate members, really I am. Why not just make Head Consulate member of 

Neg' Vah? You'd get rid of me a whole lot faster, you would.'

Naav thought bitterly sarcastic as he stood before the Consulate.

The Consulate had notified him the moment his parents had died, when their research ship had 'malfunctioned' and 'accidentally' send them into the nearest battlefront with the barbarians. The defenseless science vessel hadn't lasted five minutes.

 Naav was quite aware that it was no accident; wisely he kept his thoughts to himself, and his mental shield up. Out of habit he rub the side his neck, one watching might have assumed it was nervousness.

He waited patiently for Member Reenye to finish his little speech of false condolences and fake congratulations, if he had things his way, he'd be dead before left the room. 

...I hope that you are just as good a leader as your parents were. May The Light of A'Drai shine upon you."    

"Thank you, Member Reenye, may The Light of A'Drai shine on you as well.."

He bowed once to Reenye then towards the rest of the Consulate, before gladly taking his leave to the halls of the Nok Tower where the Consulate resided.

'Nyaane's probably waiting for me, already,' he thought pushing a lock of pale sea-green hair out his brick red eyes. He walk swiftly down the empty gray-stone halls, the only sounds were echoes of his footsteps.

His silently sighed in relief to be free of 'their' presence.

The greed infested, power hungry politicians of Ewajima, who were slowly taking, 'legally', taking control.

He saw a figure waiting at the end of the hall and instantly recognized her. His twin sister Nyaane was an exact female replica of him self, the same shoulder length pale sea-green hair, the same height, the same caramel brown skin, the same stoic expression, the same smile (when ever they were rarely shown) the only physical difference (besides their gender qualities) was the color of their eye's; male's generally tend to have a shade of reddish brown, while female wore a golden or honey brown.

When Naav came close enough she handed him a thick coat made from Malron fur similar to the one she was wearing.

"It's too cold to fly," he half asked, half stated strapping it up.

"Yes, as is the feel of this dreadful place." Nyaane stated in monotone. A foreigner might not have picked up on any hint of emotion, but to Naav, Nyaane's distrust and distaste of the place was like a neon sign, she saw almost frowning. Almost.

"Empty and cold-hearted; their eye's and ears are just as well.." He warned gently, telling her their every move was being watched.

"We'll have to stay at the inn tonight, we won't be able to travel till morning." she said switching subjects, heading to the heavy wooden doors at the end of the hall the lead street exit.

"Alright. Let's go."

The weather out side was horrendous, a strong biting cold wind and think blankets of snow that kept coming down and showed no signs of stopping. Naav held onto his little sister, for her safety and his reassurance. Her slighter frame made it easier for her to fall pray to stronger sporadic gusts... and she was the only family he had left...the rest had been kill off one by one by the, well it was too obvious. They didn't say any thing as the trudged through the knee-deep snow.  They didn't need to, as along as they were together and alive.

For now.

*****************************

Pan watched the cloaked man she had bumped into earlier from her seat in the mess.

She ate slowly, or what a human would consider a normal ingesting pace. He was quite the mystery. Whenever she saw the mysterious guy, and she made a point to avoid him, he always made at least one snide comment and an insult or two. Ok well maybe that was a little her fault too, they didn't exactly get off to the best start. 'But still he doesn't have to hold a grudge.' 

She took a glance at him again. He was working away at some little gizmo at the next table over, everything but his white gloves and boots were cover by his black cloak and hood.

'Why would anyone wear such a thing? Duh Pan this is an unregistered transport half the crew on this ship is wanted for something or running from something.'  

She was more than a little curious about the stranger. 'You know what they say curiosity killed the cat. No sense in sticking your nose where it doesn't belong.'

 Suddenly the man looked up, for a second she caught a glimpse at the iciest blue eyes, which sent a chill down her spine.

"Do you have a problem?" sneered the faceless voice, "it's common courtesy not to stare, but then again I guess you wouldn't know anything about that."  

That was the snide comment.

"Was just wondering if there was anything close to a brain underneath that hood of yours, but I guess not. If there had been you would have learned by now not to mess with me."

She stated vehemently. 

The man let out an amused chuckle at her angry tone, "Mess with you?" he laughed cruelly. "A little thing like you isn't worth the little energy it would take to destroy you." That was the insult.

She felt out his ki. Ok so he was strong, but if that was his highest, he'd be no match for her.  She snorted, 'He's way to cocky for his own good.'

" I think that you're just a bit too full of yourself. Overconfidence will be your downfall."

"If anything," he continued spitefully as if he hadn't heard what she said, "I am not the one too be trifled with. It wouldn't hurt you to learn when to bite your tongue. I'm in a lenient mood today I'll let your insolence slide, for today." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and started tinkering again.

Pan Son was now officially shock...shock because she had never met someone so arrogant and egotistical in her life!

Pan Son was not going to let this 'slide'.

********************************

Not much, in fact nothing,until morning way after the siblings left the outskirts and were flying high in the sky before Nyaane spoke her mind.

"Brother, the Consulate will try and kill you next." she stated over the rush of wind. Her pale sea-green hair whip over her face as strong powerful wings road the strong winds that blew on Ewajima.

"I know."

"So..."

"So."

"Your not going to just sit back and watch it happen."

"No."

"Naav." she warned in a dangerous tone her honey brown eye's showing the emotions her face may never wear. Anger. Fear and sadness. 

"Nyaane." he matched her tone perfectly, "You worry for me, don't you?" 

"Yes, brother, the Sovereign himself, just a puppet now, ever since the Queen's untimely death a few months ago. If you are gone The Thariinye Clan will have no leader, they will have control most of, if not all of, Ewajima." 

Thariinye Clan was the third most powerful of all fifteen Clans of the Neg' Vah, simply because of it's size; 1/3rd of the entire planet of Ewajima with enough diverse land and resources to support itself if need be. It was no secret the Consulate saw it as a threat, but they wouldn't risk starting an uprising or civil war, even with most of it's warriors go into space to fight the barbarians, with a Clan of that size so the members of Head House had started, disappearing or dying...

"I am more concerned with your safety."

"I am not their concern because I am engaged to Khleevi of the first house of Fareeli, once the marriage ceremony has taken place I will be of his clan and unable to lead Thariinye. They would...

"Kill me afterward..."

"Because there'd be no else to lead...."

"The Clan would be under the supervision of the sovereign/ puppet till...

"They found some lackey to rule in their place." Nyaane finished. Even with the grimness of their words, the twins' eye shown with a small joy. They hadn't talked like that since before their wings could support them.  They reminisced for a bit verbally.

"Mother used to-"

"Get so mad-"

"When we did-"

"This, but Uncle Faveer and Dad thought-"

"It was amusing. That was the first time-"

"We'd seen an adult-"

"Smile."

They flew in silence for a while after that, thinking of their child hood. Day long gone spent playing under the sun dappled canopy and between the greatwood trees, whose trunks were as wide as a house and as tall as skyscrapers. From his position in the sky Naav could see the faint outline of his native forest. It was a serene and beautiful, thick, lush woodland filled with a feeling of security and contentment. All Naav's life had been spent there, it was home. The consulate would snatch it up in a blink; sell the priceless timber of the greatwood trees to off world traders. Or so it seemed, Naav felt there was more to the upset on Ewajima than precious resources. They'd destroy the last place that had any memories of his family, besides the graves the consulate had oh so willingly dug.  

"Nyaane, if I'm not here they cannot kill me."

"Explain." He could tell by the slight tone in her voice she didn't like where this conversation was going.

*****************************

She glared at the man from behind the electric field of her holding cell in the ships brig. 'Stupid jerk,' she thought venomously, wanting nothing more than to beat that guy to a bloody pulp. She paced like a caged tiger, seething and fuming wishing that she had been given another cell just so she won't have to look at him.

'I should have just let it go but no...' She'd let her temper get the better of her again, and they had almost ended up fighting right there and then, when the Captain showed up and had them both thrown in the brig for a few hours to cool off. Unfortunately his cell was directly across from hers.  

One thing that infuriated her the most was that this whole thing just seemed to amuse the insufferable jerk. Oh what she wouldn't give for some space and no eye witnesses, then she'd show him a thing or two, Pan a cruel smirking form at the corner of her mouth, one way or another he'd never forget the day he met Pan Son!

*******************

Quotes of the day:

_He who waits for a roast duck to fly into his mouth must wait a very, very long time._

-Chinese Proverb

******************

AN: Read and review! Responses are very much appreciated! ^_~!


	2. A Few Minor Confrontations

AN: Here in it is hot of the press! Chapter 2 coming right at ya! Thanks for the reviews it give me that happy giddy feeling to know someone likes my story so far. And it inspires me to write more…(hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge ^_^). 

Disclaimer: Oh yes I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter, but guess you already knew DBZ wasn't mine, so I'm not making a dime. Oo that rhymed! Anywho, DBZ belongs to  Akira Toriyama and Toei , and Funi, and all those other lucky people.

And a few of the names use come from Anne Mccaffery's book _Acorna's People._

The other characters are mine though! 

_Cool Boogie!_

-Mizuko

Chapter 2- A Few Minor Confrontations

"You seem a bit tense chiisai tora, why don't you sit down and relax we've still got...oh about three more hours."

She couldn't see the smirk on his face but she'd bet her right arm it was there.

"Shut up and don't call me that, this is all your fault," she growled not in the mood deal with him.

"It takes two to tango, as the earth expression goes." He stated drolly, he was sitting on the floor of his cell an arm propped up on one bended knee the other leg relaxed also bent. He looked completely at ease, ticking her off just added more to his enjoyment.

"It only takes one fist to break another's jaw." She sneered, trying hard to ignore him. 'When will this guy get it through his thick head I don't want to be bothered by him.'

"Are you threatening me?" he asked with a fair amount of amusement still there, but a growing dangerous note was present in his cold voice.

"Why would I do a thing like that? It's obvious I wouldn't stand a chance against his high and mightiness." She saw him tense at the sarcastic comment, 'weird.'

To make a long story short the two hybrids traded, nasty insults and scathing comments the entire period of their stay. Continuing to rile each other up until the very time of their release; at that point Pan was seeing red and had to be physically restrained by the guard from beating the other demi-saiya-jin into a quivering pile of snot.

For this she got throw back in for another three hours along with the obnoxious man for instigating.  

This time Pan had enough sense to not say anything as he taunted her mercilessly for the remainder of her time there after which they were summon to the Captain's room where they got a lengthy lecture on behavior and conduct.

"If this happens again you'll both spend the remainder of this trip confined to your quarters, is that clear?" That Captain finished. They both nodded mutely.

"Good you are dismissed."

They left quietly. Lithfrn let out a sigh of relief. 'At least they didn't fight. I don't even want to think about what would happen to the ship if they did.' He thanked his lucky stars and crossed his finger…er limbs that nothing would happen the rest of the voyage. But with several more weeks to go that seemed highly unlikely. Perhaps a shortcut was in order…

*************************

Naav waited patiently at the com for The Riiya to answer his hails. 

It had been a week since he'd secretly left the planet Ewajima, and his sister; much her dislike.  His plan was to head for the nearest command fleet and make the military aware of the problems at home, namely the consulates growing aggressive 'legal' takeover.

Unfortunately even with his personal speeder, The Daalphi, the closest command fleet had still been days away.

Naav eyed the large vessel via the main screen it was alot larger the most and armed the teeth; it resembled a weight of sorts, to bulb like ends connected by a cylindrical tunnel. The to ends served two purposes one was space for the arsenal it carried and the other was that the Neg'Vah disliked small spaces, his kind were creatures of the open sky not meant to be caged up tiny little pods like the ones the barbarians were so fond of.

A stout ruddy face appeared on the screen, "This is the Commander of The Riiya, Admiral Knyeeji. To what and whom do I owe the purpose of this call?" Although the admiral's tone was polite one could tell he was somewhat annoyed. 

"Admiral Knyeeji, I apologize for this sudden intrusion, this is The Daalphi. I am Naav, Linyarii of Thriinye," he stated his house and clan as customary, " I have come to-

"Linyarii Household?" Knyeeji's cold rust colored eye narrowed suspiciously at Naav.

Naav nodded slowly, as Admiral Knyeeji gave him a suspicious look, 'That's what I just said isn't it?' he thought not liking the other gaze.

"Your suppose to be- The Consulate has informed everyone of the death of the last heir to that House."

 Naav's eyes widen slightly shock. Partially from being told, he was thought dead, partially from the fact that the high-ranking officers of the military WERE being informed of thing at home. If the were being informed why aren't they doing something?

Naav clenched his jaw shut. 'How dare they! Is it not enough they kill my kin, but now they even go so far as tell people I'm dead before they've even committed the act! I hope Nyaane is alright.'

"Yes well, reports of my death are in exasudration, in fact this is part of the reason I have come here from Ewajima to inform the military of the Consulate's-

A sudden commotion in the background suddenly diverted Admiral Knyeeji's attention. The man excused himself and turn to see what was up. Naav saw a low rank officer behind the Admiral's head and half heard what was being said,

"Sir, another small vessel.....to cross border....Intercept?"

Knyeeji swung around almost as soon as the officer was done talking, "You are just a diversion tactic!"

'What?! What's he talking about?'

He responded coolly,  "No, I am traveling alone." 

"You lie Naav Linyarii Thariinye who is said to be dead, helping an enemy ship cross into our territory is treason. Treason is punishable by death," Admiral Knyeeji smiled; it was stranger than any expression than any of the few facial expression that Naav had seen. This smile was not a happy one, it made chills run down his spine, it was malicious and had that greed filled gleam like.... those in the Consulate. "I'm sure my good friend Member Reenye would be happy to know that a dead traitor has been laid to rest."  

From space the tiny vessel seem to jump to life, like a firefly sudden brightening, zipping past the larger ships it never had a chance of escape unlike the unknown ship it unknowingly helped cross the broader. The fleet of ships turned its fire unto the tiny craft, in a brief explosion the smaller ship was crushed like a firefly in a child's hands.

Seeing it's demise the armada began turn away, never noticing the minute escape pod. Naav took forced even breaths in the escape pod; it was like being in a coffin, a thin elongated oval, and a virtual coffin.

Not exactly the best place for someone whose entire race was more than a little claustrophobic. Naav force himself not to think about the tight cramp lack of space. Not to think about how it seemed to wrap him in a death clamp, choking him, smothering him. Red-sienna eyes widened and blinked rapidly as his control began to slip and his breathing became erratic. As the stasis mechanism came on, a small-detached part of his mind wondered if barbarians ever felt this way about small spaces.

**********************

After a week and half of trying 1001 ways to cure boredom, he'd finally given up on all hope of finding something to do. One can only eat and sleep so much before they get tired of it. 

And how long was this trip supposed to take? Four more weeks of this would drive him to insanity. Normally a faster ship would have been his preference but there was too much security involved in that.

After the first few days he found he couldn't stay in his quarters any more. Now he knew the ship like the back of his hand, and there was still nothing to do. Right now he was leisurely heading to the mess hall someplace that wasn't so quiet to work on a pet project of his, there wasn't any thing else better to do. In fact the only thing he could really remember about the past few days was; checking for spies, getting thrown in the brig twice and threatened with confinement to quarters, the last two courtesy of the nice young lady he'd meet before boarding the Mercushin.  

A slight frown formed on his normally calm features. 

That she-demon was nothing but trouble. Curse her and her ability to pop up where ever he happens to be. If they weren't confined in a tiny ship Trunks felt he would have disposed of the disrespectful wrench many times over by now. But his entire mission depended on his ability to stay as inconspicuous.

It was good that none of his father's scouts were on board, that meant he didn't have to wear that hood but, all the times he'd left his quarters he ran into that stupid girl, and she got him in trouble.     

   He'd even over heard some crewmembers placing bets on how long it would be till they started throwing fist instead of insults. The first time they got in trouble for fighting in the mess hall, then for fighting in the brig while being released, afterwards Captain himself, chewed them both out for an hour about personal conduct; saying if it happen again the would be put under confinement till they reach Zion. Not Good. 

So he tried to avoid her whenever possible, but the Mercushin was a tiny ship. 

His stomach growled giving him a reason to move a bit faster. Looking down the hall he was walking in, 'Whoa, I'm on the wrong side of the ship, that's what you get for letting your brain wander' He thought looking up. 'Must have gotten turned around at the last-

He paused; thanks to his sharp hearing he heard a familiar voice through the corridor walls.

"I mean it, this is the last time! Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about. No more of these 'last minute drop everything rush deliveries' Kay? Bye See ya there."

Ignoring the voice, which he thought to be too loud for indoors, he kept moving.

Ahead two corridors fused into the main hall, which would lead straight to the mess hall. And food.

Perhaps if his stomach hadn't been so insistent he would have seen the black and blue blur come from the other hall. But he didn't so and the 'blur' came crashing straight into him causing him to fall over side ways. Ignoring the dull pain in his side he stood and began to help the person up 

"I'm really sorry about that," he said lending a helping hand; a strong grip was given in return, very strong grip, warm too. 

"It was my faul-" the person looked up at him. Perfect. Great. Wonderful. HER again.  She looked at him as if she only partly remembered him. Oh that right she'd only seen him with his disguise on.  

"Oh it's you," she said flatly

"Pleasure's all yours if you want it, I sure don't." he replied tartly.  He didn't mean to be so rude.... at first, but now..., things just flew out of his mouth when ever she was near him. She was wearing basically the same uniform as before this time her uniform was mostly black with blue markings on the back. 

She picked up her orange bandanna from where it had been knock to the ground. Her cheeks burned red with anger. 

"No Thanks. I'll have no pleasure in knowing a jerk" she spat walking away; he quickly followed.

 "Are you always so charming, onna no ko?"

"Don't call me that! And quit following me" she yelled walking faster.

"I'm not following you, I'm going to the mess hall."

"Arrgh this ship is to small to avoid someone as annoying as you," she cursed in frustration.

"Me? Annoying? Let's see annoy, jerk, baka, I wonder how many other names I'll get before this is over"

"Don't know, don't care, but you can add rude and bakayaro to list if you want" she said with mock sweetness. 

"Thanks onna."

"Don't call me that either!" she snapped slamming the mess hall doors open. A few heads turned towards them, their clashes had become a form of entrainment for the crew off duty, it was nice to know he was curing someone else's' boredom.

"Hey, I don't know what to call you so.."

"Well you may not call me, onna no ko, onna, or utsukushii, got it?" she hissed heading across the room to where the food was being served.

"Well if I can't call you that, then I'll just call you what you are." She turned on him, stopping in the middle of the semi-filled hall. 

"And what would that be?" the dark hair girl said daring him to speak in front of a now very attentive audience. A pin drop could have been heard in the silence. 

"Smart mouth, temperamental bitch," he stated in saiya-go. 

Two mistakes he realized in the two seconds it took her fist to connect with his jaw. First was (obviously) not seeing it coming. Second she was also a saiya-jin (his jaw could attest to that) and must speak saiya-go too.

The room was so quite you could hear the silence. "Listen buddy," she had a dangerous look and unbeknownst to him her ki shot up,  "I don't' care who you are, or who you think you are, I will-" A sudden tremor shook the tiny ship, cut off her threat. A Big one.

"This is the Captain speaking, this is an emergency situation. All crew report to your stations. I repeat all crew report to your stations." Before the Captain was even done most of they mess hall was empty. "All passenger please head to-" Another earth-shattering tremor swept through the ship, causing several loose objects (chairs, tables, food, ect.) to go flying across the room. 

' We're being shot at?' he half stated, half questioned in his mind.

Pan watched the jerk's face change from hostility to shock and surprise. Before she could even ask, the man took off faster than most could see. "Oi! Baka na! The quarters are that way!" she yelled trailing him out of the mess hall.

 Not only was he rude, but he had the most confusing looks, couldn't tell what he was at a glance. Purple hair for cripes sake. 

She saw or rather felt him roll his eyes, "That's nice to know, but I'm going to the bridge" If something funny was up, she defiantly wanted to know what was going on. Besides the Captain didn't say exactly where to go.....

*************************

~20 years ago at the Peace conference on Beijita-sei~

Videl smiled warmly at her husband across the room, he grinned back at her in the familiar Son fashion than returned to his conversation with King Vegeta, his father and Ambassador Son Goku, the new established President of New Earth Krillin Chestnut and his wife 18.

Another joined their conversation, the stoic Neg'Vah Nyaaven, reigning sovereign of planet Ewajima

'It's amazing to see these people all together talking with each other.' Videl sighed. She looked at her daughter Pan, who was being cooed over by Queen Bulma and Chichi as she took steps towards the table where dinner was being set up. A motherly smile crossed her face as she walked over and scooped up her little 4 year old.

"Mommy!" Pan squealed gleefully fidgeting.

She was so strong for her age, the little girl was already surpassing her mother. Videl planned to teach her how to fly when they got home and then let Gohan take over that area.

"Oh I remember when my little boy was that small," Bulma reminisced.

Chichi laughed, "Yup and now he's at that 'holy terror' age, which reminds me Goten is probably running amuck somewhere around here as well."

Videl smiled joining the conversation, "Perhaps they're forming their own alliance as we speak."

"A pair like that would destroy the palace in a day! But my little girl is the total opposite. She's really quiet, she about Pan's age."

"I have always wanted a little girl. But I'm happy with my two boys I think two saiya-jin kids are more than enough to handle!" Chichi said with great emphasis. 

Videl laughed, yes two would be enough. She smiled secretly, as so as the treaty was signed she planned to tell Gohan she was pregnant with his second child.

Everybody would be celebrating after the signing; he'd just have one more thing to rejoice about.

Things were finally going to change. After centuries of fighting she could raise her children and not worry about sneak attacks, raids on supplies or spies.

Tomorrow would be the day that several different peoples would unite.

The Saiya-jin Empire which was Beijita-sei and their ally New Earth, The Hitohi Empire which consisted of nomadic saiya-jin, humans who roamed the systems in giant colonies that were constantly moving. And last but not least the reclusive Neg'Vah who live on the planet Ewajima, who had had a long lasting grudge against the saiya-jin and anyone who associated with them.

Videl was glad all this fighting would stop, she believed out of everyone her people got the worst end out of all hostility, besides being split by the war, they were looked down upon as inferior and weak by saiya-jins, the Neg'Vah disliked humans simply because they were involved with the saiya-jin. Humans on both sides had nothing to lose and could only gain from this union.

Warm hands rubbed her arms as she set Pan down to be led off to eat with the other children present in the palace.

"Gohan?" 

Gohan looked at her lovingly, a wave of warmth and happiness stirred in her.

He always had a way of doing that to her. Maybe she would tell him after dinner, before tomorrow's festivities...She would of course break it to him gently last time he nearly had heart attack. She giggled to her self.

"What's so funny?" he ask.

"Let's take a walk after dinner, I have something important to tell you," she whispered so that only he could hear. The loving look was replaced by a concerned one, "Is everything okay?"

"Don't worry Darling, it's good new." The smile returned to his face, then his stomach grumbled, he blushed sheepishly, "Dinner is waiting." He said eager, she shook her head at his eagerness, she love his enthusiasm, that goofy grin of his, even if it was about food.

*************************

The bridge was in complete chaos, the ceiling was falling knocking out a good portion of the crew, a few stations were down and the faint smell of smoke signaled impeding destruction. The main screen showed a dual image of a field of mines to one side, and a small Neg'Vah armada on the other.

"What?  What are passengers doing on the bridge!!?" The normally even-tempered Captain roared as he spotted Pan and the jerk coming in "Uhh..." 

"Never mind, do either of you know how to pilot a Borran-type ship?" She nodded. The captain nodded then, laughed hopelessly "Borran, they have 8 fingers" he chucked, looking at his tentacles "Can't even pilot my own damn ship. Oh yes I quitting after this." he muttered more to himself than anyone else. He snapped back into action "Take the helm." He barked commands to the remaining conscious crew, "Lt., I Want those shield back up as fast as possible. Ensign give me a damage report, where is engineering?" turning back to her "Can you navigate through a minefield?" he asked solemnly, She didn't even bat an eye. 

"Yes."

"Through that?" The jerk asked in surprise.

"Good. If you fail, we die." The Captain continued, ignoring the guy and the skeptic looks from the crew. 

"Your crazy if you try and fly through that!" the jerk stated.

"We'd be even crazier to stay and fight a fully equipped fleet of ships!" she shot back. Besides I can get us through there without so much as a scratch" Pan added confidently. They both looked at girl disbelievingly. Considering his options once more Captain gave the go ahead. 

"Alright get to it, young man," he pointed to the station next to Pan 

"Monitor those ships." for the moment she didn't pay attention to what else was going on just the task at hand, how best to enter the minefield. Sitting down she quickly familiarized her self with the controls "Shields back up" someone announced

"The fleet is closing in," the jerk stated as she inched the ship as close as possible to the field w/o setting off the sensors. 

Mines were always placed in such orders that if one could enter just the right way....

"Captain I'll need as much speed as possible." He nodded and rapped out orders. The fleet behind them had long since cease firing, wonder weather they were actually foolish enough to fly through the mines. She pressed a few button and sat back, after five seconds of nothing the jerk with the weird colored hair leaned over "What are you-

He glimpsed at the control setting, "Oh no, Your insane" he stared at her, she smirked back at him "Yup."

The small ship took off at high speed from a cold start, gaining speed as it travel through the dead center of a minefield setting off hundreds as it passed. As the Mercushin reached its apex the engines were cut off and the ship coasted at its momentous speed.

3/4 the way through it slowly began losing speed slowly. Pan turned the engines back on and piloted manually. Dodging mines 'Almost there' she thought seeing clear space ahead. The weird hair dude was looking kind of pale, as was the Captain. (Though in his case that meant a tawny orange)

'Almost there, almost there....' Like a dolphin bursting through the waves they broke through the line of mines.

'Yes!' she cheered inwardly. "Is it- 

WHAM something rammed into the rear of the ship, causing to buck wildly. Pan almost lost her seat and her lunch as a second explosion racked the Mercushin.

"What happened?" Pan asked 

"Mine." the jerk stated "Neg'Vah mines. Type D "  

'Oh, great.... that's nice to know, after you set half the field off.' Type D mines didn't just explode they'd followed whatever activates them. He pointed to a large red blip on his screen, they were defiantly being followed. "At our current rate the majority of mines will start hitting in about 25mins" he stated all too calmly. The Captain's sick tawny color had changed to an extremely pale yellow upon hearing this. "You saiya-jin are cursed! You bring trouble nothing but wherever you go. My business, my crew, my ship..." sighed in defeat. 

"I may be able to do-

"What ever it is give it a try. If not, well..." With the go ahead the jerk left heading for the engine room. 

"Miss, please assist him," he asked her wearily. Probably to get her off the bridge

"Yes sir." As Pan left the ruined bridge, she heard the Captain give baleful orders, "Prepare for evacuation.....

Down inn the engine room things were as bad as if not worse than the bridge. One of the mines that had hit them had rammed pretty had close to the engines. The place was pretty much deserted save a few unlucky people unfortunate enough to be crushed by debris. Cautiously, Pan made her way around the mess of fallen debris, wires, and miscellaneous objects. It took a minute to find him he was tinkering with some complex looking wires leading to the thrusters.

 "Could you pass me that too right there next to you?" He asked, not even bothering to turn around, some nerve. She picked up the requested object and, resisting the urge to just bash him in the back the head with it, handed it to him.  Not even pausing to say thank you he kept working. 

"Why are you here?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Captain sent me to help"

"I don't need your help."

"That suits me just fine, it not like you the easiest person to get along with."

"Your not exactly miss congeniality yourself," he retorted still tinkering.

"No, its just you."

"I'm honored"

"You should be not many people manage to get on my bad side in 5 minutes or less." 

  He either didn't have response or was concentrating too hard on his work. Pan sat down several feet away having nothing better to do she got a good look at 'the jerk'. 

Today was the first day she'd seen him without his hood covering his head. His features were slightly confusing. A hybrid like her perhaps? But of what? 

'Here I'm minutes from certain destruction, and I'm trying to figure out what kind of creature this idiot is. Go figure.'

His face was sharp and strong the very image of a saiya-jin. But his hair, purple? Or lavender to be correct was pulled back in ponytail.

Lavender hair wasn't a saiya-jin trait or human, light blues, purples and light greens were a definite Neg'Vah trait, but.... his eyes, they were a shocking blue. The Neg'Vah all had either a tawny goldish color for females or reddish brown for males, blue way strictly human. 

Kind of like her mother's, her mother had blue eyes too... The more Pan compared features of each of the three species the more enigmatic the young man's origins became. His brows were knitted in concentration, ice blue eyes focusing at the task at hand.

He was actually kind of handsome- when he wasn't insulting her. She snorted inwardly 'There's always some thing wrong with the cute ones, they're either taken, complete and total jerks, or- (AN: or in the authors case don't exist in real life *sniff* ~_~')

"Done" the guy's voice startling her out of her thoughts.

5 second later 

"What have you done?!?!" the Captain roared over the private inter com. 

"We can't access the controls! The ships' slowing down ever faster!" Pan couldn't see the Captain, but she guessed him to be an enraged dark purple about now.

"It's okay I've set the coordinates for Zion, You should advise every one to grab on to something sturdy."  Following his own advice he braced himself in the doorway, while she held onto a consul implanted in the wall. The ship shook violently for a minute, than came to a dead stop. Thinking that was it, Pan let go. 

"I won't do that if I were you," he warned 

As soon as her grip faded the ship was thrown into overdrive the inertia from which flung into the nearest bulkhead creating a size able dent. 

"That really hurt..." she heard her self mumble.

Dazed beyond belief her vision began to blur. She felt something wet and warm trickle down the back of her neck.

Her consciousness faded as fast as her vision, and the last thing she remembered was the felling of being lift off the floor.

******************

Quote of the day:

_The only thing dependable about the future is uncertainty._

-Anonymous

********************

AN: Read and review! Responses are very much appreciated! ^_~!  

**Also** if you have some quotes you would like to share, please do so and you might see them in a chapter, many thanks!


	3. Zion

AN:  Sugoi!! Another chapter! When I started writing this story it was all in one long block, I never realized how much of it there actually was it I started separating it into chapters. Looking back I can't believe I felt I hadn't written enough to start post, I had over 100k of space taken up! Well onto the chapter, hot of the press!

_Cool Boogie!_

-Mizuko

Chapter 3- Zion

'Wha...? Where am I? What happened? Why is it so dark in here?' She could faintly hear voices in the background. Her head was still throbbing dully; everything else seemed to be fine though. As for her not being able to see... ' Well, it'd help if you opened your eyes, wouldn't it?' she though mentally kicking her self in the shin. Opening her eyes Pan found herself stretched out on a bed in the infirmary. Her hand immediately went to the back of her head. There were clean bandages covering the wound. From experience she could tell it was superficial. Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed Pan sat up wondering how slamming into a wall could cut her. After being slammed into walls a generous number of times (during training) one knows what to expect. 

'There must've been something on the-

"Oh your up, good. I wanted to have word with both of you." Said Captian Lithfrn coming in.

'Both of us?' she looked around and saw nothing but medical supplies and other beds. She almost missed, the lavender haired man lurking in the shadows. He was in the classic saiya-jin pose leaning back against the wall, arms crossed, face completely unreadable. 

'How long has he been there?' she shuddered 'Creepy.'  

"First," the Captain began get her attention "You two have managed to, single handedly, break at least half of all the codes of conduct in less than an hour, you constantly instigate fights with each other, and disrupt to the crew," she could tell he was really upset with them. 'Were we that bad?' 

"And you disobeyed the captain's orders." He finished. 

"But," he paused, "You have also save this ship and her crew, and for that I am thankful, so instead of giving you to Zion officials, I'm letting you off with just a warning and permanent expulsion from this ship, good thing this is your stop." 

He was practically glowing, though she wasn't sure if he was glad his ship was ok, or he was just glad to get rid of them. It was probably both.

"Alright, then what time is the ship docking?"

"Already has and your uncle came by and got your stuff, said to take your time and have some fun before you come over."

'Already? Man that was fast.' She glanced at the lavender haired man, 'what exactly did he do?'

"Oh that was nice of him." She responded absently.

Afterwards the captain escorted them off the ship to Zion's main docking facilities. He was smiling the whole time; if she had any doubts about him wanting get rid of them, they were gone now. He really, really wanted them off.

As they reached the their destination he said. 

"I've never met saiya-jin quite like you," 

 'Ahh so the guy known as 'jerk' was a saiya-jin.' 

"Possibly the oddest pair yet, I 'm surprised you didn't have an all out braw and totally destroy my ship."  'If he only knew how close...' Captain Lithfrn of the Mercushin bid her and nameless guy farewell.  The young men with lavender hair then turned to her. 

"Well Utsukushii, it's been fun." Ooooh the nerve of this guy 

"Don't call me that! My name is Pan. P-A-N, Pan. Got it!"

"Pan, huh?" he said grinning obnoxiously, egging her on. 

"Well what's your name?" His grin got traded in for an embarrassed look, and pink cheeks. 

"It's Trunks." He muttered.

"Trunks?" she asked in disbelief trying to keep a straight face. (It wasn't working.) 'A purple haired saiya-jin named after human underwear...' She didn't mean to laugh in his face. Really she didn't! But underwear?  She continued to snicker as he began to walk away.

He didn't mind her laughter being directed at him. Well it's not like he didn't deserve it, he felt almost bad being rude to her for all the time he'd known her, besides she had a nice laugh. "Sayonara, Boxerboy!" she chanted as she left. 

'If I see her again it would be all too soon.'

"Good bye to you to." 

He didn't know if she heard him or not but he had some business to take care of obtaining a cure for his mother. With the current situation between peoples in his side of the galaxy he had to call upon an old friend to help him out. He hadn't seen him in a while and it would be good to catch up with him again. Besides he needed a place to crash for the time being while on Zion.

If all went well there would be peace for saiya-jin, human and Neg'Vah alike.

**************

A tiny vessel flew steady threw the vast endlessness of space, undeterred by the enormity of it's surroundings or sheer distance. It's single passenger, asleep, just as unconcerned with the dangers of space that had nothing to do with enemies and wars. Other dangers like space dust, gaseous nebulas, asteroids, and gravity wells or harmless looking meteorites traveling at mind boggling speeds. It was one such tiny piece of flying rock that unwittingly changed the future of an entire race. The rock hit the vessel knocking its navigational computer out of alignment. 

The meteorite flew on.

The vessel course changed and sped on ward to it new destination; a small blue and white sphere in the remote Sol galaxy.

*************************

Pan spent a few hours seeing the sites of the infamous Zion space station, it had many shops and so much to do, and after being on a crammy little ship it felt good to be in an open space again. She still needed to see her uncle; she decided to eat first though.  Finding a nice cafe she treated her self to an old earth cuisine, called lasagna. 

She took her time eat just watching the different people go by. A man passed by with a familiar looking woman with him, her hair was... That was the same woman from the spaceport! The ones who were looking for and saiya-jin with odd hair. Odd hair... that sounded a lot like Trunks. There weren't too many saiya-jin running around with lavender hair. But why were they after him, or why was he running from them? She shrugged it off. She'd probably never find out anyway.

Not wanting another run in with that woman and her friends she quickly finished her meal and went straight to her uncles place.

 Her uncle lived here far away from the fighting. He used to fight; in fact he was the former general of the Hitohi army. Her father had said that though her uncle was good at it, he couldn't stand it any more and left. He came to visit every once in a while, he was always fun to hang with, but he never stayed for long; he and her father didn't see eye to eye, like they once had. 

As she came to her uncle's door she could hear laughter coming from inside, it was nice to hear. She didn't hear it as often at home ever since... 

She knocked on the door.  The laughter stopped. 

"Who's there?" She heard a muffled voice ask from inside.

"It's Nice Ta."

"Nice Ta? Nice Ta who?" he asked opening the door a huge grin on his face.

"Nice ta see you!" She smiled a similar grin as he gave her a giant Son bear hug as they finished the cheesy greeting  they had had since she was a little girl. 

"How has my favorite uncle been?" she wheezed, "Just fine a what about my favorite niece?" he asked releasing her. "Okay, You would believe what happen to me on the way here."

"Sorry to cut you off but there's someone I want you to meet a real good friend of mine. Known him since we where kids." Said leading her into his simple, spacious living room, just a couch and a few chairs a bar that connected to the kitchen. A man was sitting at the bar wearing a cloak. 

With lavender hair. 

"Oh no, no, no, NO! If this is some kind of joke, it really isn't funny!" 

Trunks turned around an amused look on his face "Well, it's a small world after all."

Her uncle, Goten, spoke up "Oh, you know each other?" he asked innocently. They both glared at him. "Yeah, well I see you must have got off to a bad start-

"Bad middle, bad ending...especially since it hasn't ended yet." She added. 

"Okay well we don't really have time for this, so I'll give you a new start." he said steering her to the living room couch "Trunks this is my niece, Pan. Pan this is my best friend, Trunks."

"Best friend? I can barley survive two weeks with the jerk and he's your best friend?" she muttered, glaring daggers at Trunks.

Goten sighed and rubbed his forehead, he could feel a headache coming on. "Guys..."

"I can't believe you two are even related. She nearly busted my jaw!"

Trunks complained rubbing a slightly tender jaw.

"Guys.."

"Not like you didn't deserve it." Pan responded with nothing close to remorse in her voice.

"Guys! Chill okay. I don't have time to baby sit. Grow up and quit acting like kids.  You don't like each other? Fine, I got that. Now get over it and start acting like adults." Goten let out a breath finally having silence.

They settled on ignoring each other's existence. Goten frowned at the childishness of the two. How were they supposed to bring together the two strongest Empires in the universe if his own best friend and niece could sit in the same room together? He sighed mentally; this was going to be such a headache.

******************

~20 years ago~

The leaders and their wives or husbands sat around the circular table.

Vegeta stood and raised his glass, "To our union," Bulma stood beside him, and to peace for our children and future generations." A chorus of agreements went up as they toasted.

Videl took a sip and then almost spit it out, remembering that she was now pregnant. She put the glass down as inconspicuously as possible and began eating. 'Gohan will be so surprised.' She mused to her self.

The meal went well until Chichi suddenly started noticeable uncomfortable, "Chichi are you alright, hon?" Goku asked concern, the rest of the conversation at the table died.

"I think...I think I should turn in early I not feeling to well." She rose from the table; Goku stood as well, "Please excuse us evero- Chichi!"

Goku caught his wife as she crumpled to the floor. "Chichi!"

"Can't...Goku...I..." she said barely above a whisper 

"Shhhh we're getting a doctor right now just stay still." The older woman nodded weakly. "Your gonna be okay." Goku told her comfortingly to her and himself.

"I know." She whispered back, "I...love...y...

Chichi was rushed to the medic facilities, but it was in vain. She died in her husband's arms on the way there.

******************

 "Yes, well. Pan do you have the medicine with you?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, it was to fragile to put with the rest of the luggage."  

Pan pull out a small case out of her pocket, the size of her palm. It made a small hissing sound as she opened it; she pulled out a small vile containing a clear liquid. 

"Is that it?" Trunks asked eyeing the small vile.  

'He needed this? What for? He looks fine too me?'

Putting the medicine back in its case she handed it to Goten.

"No, the last thing is on Bejita-sei it's self." Goten answered Trunks' question 

"Why didn't you tell me to bring what ever it was here?" Trunks asked skeptically.

"Because, we have too be there too."

"Who's we?" Pan asked not liking being ignored.

"What! Why? You'd get captured and thrown in jail." Trunks stated objecting to the idea immediately. "What they do to POW's' isn't pleasant. I don't think I'd be able to help you." Goten got up and began making drinks for everyone.

"Not if we bring my father with us," he said from the kitchen.

"Grandpa?" Okay now she was really out of the loop. Pan wished they wouldn't talk as if she weren't there.

"The Ambassador? That'd be nice, but no one knows where he is right now." Trunks said critically taking the mug of cocoa Goten offered him.

"I do. He's on Old Earth right now." he said nonchalant handing Pan a mug as well before sitting down in chair across from them.

"He is? How come you didn't tell me!?" Pan asked a little hurt that no one had told her about this. Pan had not seen or heard from her grandparents in ages; not since mom and grandma died...She fingered the trinket around her neck, as the Goten and Trunks continued their conversation. 

"Alright, but what good will that do?" Trunks asked, "And I serious doubt any delegates from Neg'Vah's Consulate are going to lets us get close enough to the planet to talk much less come quietly with any 'barbarian'. Son Gohan still might not come."  

'First Grandpa now Dad. What's up?'

She felt more than a little left out; she had no clue about what they were talking about. But from the sound of it, it was really serious. 'Come on Pan you your head! Let's see...why would any one want to get the ambassador?'

"I don't have any idea about what you people are talking about but Son Gohan wouldn't set foot on Beijita-sei if it was just, Goten and his father, because they can pretty much take care of themselves, but if I come..." Pan thought aloud.

She trusted Goten not to do anything that would endanger his brother or herself.

"Exactly," Goten picked up "He'll come get you himself. I hate to use him like this; he is my bother. Any ways, with your mother back in good heath, the King will be easier to work with. Oh Yeah, Trunks I have a favor to ask." 

"Go ahead"

"Could you escort Pan to Old Earth? I wish I could do it myself but, my brother will be watching me like a hawk; he'll probably call in the next few days looking for Pan. He'll get mighty suspicious if I'm gone too. I can't even leave my room without drawing attention." he said exaggerating a little to make a point. 

"Hey I can go there myself!  I'm not a little kid any more!" she fumed almost breaking her mug.  Why did he still treat her like a little kid? He was almost as bad as her father!

 Goten nodded, "Yeah I know but if anything happen to you I could never forgive myself, your father would never for give me either. I know you can take care of your self, but this is just in case. Okay Panny? Thanks, I knew you'd understand." he said, not giving her a chance to object.

"Also I need Trunks to go for another reason. This place will be been swarming with security from both sides. An informant of mine has told me that they know your here." He addressed Trunks

"If they catch him now there would be no way to get into Bejita-sei, much less get my brother there." he said to Pan.

Pan suddenly remembered something "Oh, I saw some of those people before boarding the Mercushin. And I saw the same ones here also..."

"What'd they look like?" Trunks asked leaning forward a bit.

"Ahhh well, there was this old guy with a long scar on his face, his was with this really obnoxious lady, she was so rude, it made you look cordial!" 

"Hey!" 

"Why are the after you anyway?"

He didn't answer right away, instead Goten answered for him

"The same reason as you. His father is looking for him just as diligently as yours." 

'He must be someone of high rank, I guess' silence presided over them for a moment. 

"So when do we leave?"

"When my ship is finished with its tune up, probably sometime tomorrow morning. Trunks, I need to go over few things so you'll be up to speed." He said getting up. "Oh and Pan, your father was livid when he found out you weren't home, if he catches you here he'll have both our heads on a platter with silver lining

"Thanks. It's going on 1800hrs anyway so I think I'll turn in. I want a full explanation in the morning. Good night."

"Goodnight, Panny." Goten called as she left.

"Yeah, goodnight Panny." She heard Trunks mimic. 

"I hope the bed bugs bite you; hard." she spat not really in the mood to listen to him. That guy, if wasn't for her uncle she'd....

"Bed bugs?" Trunks asked Goten confused.

" Just an expression from earth. You guys get along so well." Goten chuckled sitting in the spot Pan had left empty.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, so well the captain of our transport wanted us off his ship permanently."

"Really?" Goten looked genuinely surprised.  "You two have more in common than you think. You to probably didn't give each other a chance," 

"Didn't get a chance! Feh, first thing out of her mouth was-

 "I'm sure you'll get along get fine, this time around." Goten interrupted "Any ways, another reason I need you to go with her is because, Pan's never been planet side before."

"Really?"

"I'm worried she'll get lost or something on her own."

"I understand."

"Thanks, the ship will be set in it's destination, but you me take any course you see fit. I don't recommend the fastest one either. Zion has so many search crews hanging around it's impossible to sneak or streak out so going and a normal pace would be less obvious, but it can't guarantee you won't be stopped or anything....

********************

~20 years ago~

Vegeta held the poor doctor up by his collar.

"What did you say!?"

"I...I s-said that the cups were poisoned. The females' cups were poisoned, and when they drank they would ingest the poison too. 

Bulma looked at man being held by Vegeta and with the composure calm that surprised even herself she asked, "Is there a cure?"

The Doctor looked at Vegeta nervously, then back to her, "No known cure."

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear!" her husband raged ready to fling the man across the room. "How did this get past security?!"

"Vegeta calm down! Getting upset will not help." He dropped the doctor, who scrambled as far away as possible from his King.

"So why aren't I dead yet?" she asked bluntly.

The doctor looked at her with as much, if not more fear than he had Vegeta, "That depends on how much you drank."

 Vegeta looked at her expectantly. "I drank half of it."

"My guess would be you have a few hours a day at best."

Inside she felt like throwing up, it was like her death was already planned just waiting for her. The worst thing was known she would never see her babies grow up and get married. Never see her grandchildren when she and her husband were old and wrinkle. Never...

"Get out of my sight." Vegeta snapped at the doctor who quickly complied.

Bulma scowled at her husband, she knew he was just worried about her, but it was as if all their hard work was crumbling down around them. It was obvious someone was trying to put a stop to the treaty.

"I think I should go spend some time with our children." If she had only a few hours to live she was going to make the best of it.

"I'm not going to just let you die woman." Her husband said stubbornly, as he approached her; his voice was harsh but his expression was a sad one. "Vegeta a few hours isn't enough time to do much but I'm not going to argu-" His lips interrupted her as he kissed her tenderly.

"Bulma, I'm not going to lose you." He murmured, "Not without a fight," he declared holding her close. She hugged him tighter wishing everything were as safe, and soothing as his embrace.

*******************

Quotes of the day:

_The reason dogs have so many friends is because they wag their tails not their tongues._

-Unknown

From the reviewers:

Be careful what you wish for because it may just come true 

-Chinese Proverb 

******************

AN: Thanks for the quote Starlight!! The other one confused me too much, @_@ but thanks anyways!  You read so now it's time to review, come it take less than five minutes, only a second to click on that little blue button down there!!

I really want to know what you think, responses from readers let me know whether or not I'm doing a good jod as an author. And if this story dosen't completely suck.

Ja bai bai!

-Mizuko

(' ')


	4. Moving Right Along

AN: Sorry for the wait my server's been having some problems. During the reprieve I remembered that I hadn't put up translations for some of the Japanese words I use in my story. Besides that I've been have some problems with my answering machine. It's been acting really strange, mood swings and everything @_@!   Anywho, here are the translations:

Ukutsushii -beautiful

Onna -woman

Onna no ko –girl

Kirei na -pretty

Chiisai tora –little tiger

Baka- stupid,idiot ect.

Bakayaro- asshole

Ahora, luz! Cámera! Acción!

Chapter 4- Moving Right Along

Vegeta scowled, 'darn that brat; she is too much like her mother for her own good.' He thought already regretting the fact that she talked him into letting her go on a search party to personally help look for her brother.

Bra had a way of getting what she wanted from him, just like her mother. The king's thoughts were interrupted by a solider that approached the throne and was kneeling before him.

"Speak."

"Sir the military activity has dropped again from both the Hitohi and the Neg'Vah sir?"

"What going on? This can't be just a coincidence." He thought to his self aloud.

There was no way a sudden lull in the war could just happen for no reason at all.

"Hitohi has stopped for unknown reasons even our spies don't know what going on. What ever it is it's being kept big secret."

As usual nobody knew what was going on, on planet Ewajima, it was impossible to send spies there because of the Neg'Vah's physiology, it was impossible to duplicate the oversized wings of those birdbrains. Also because of their border's defense system there was no way to smuggle anybody into their space much less their home planet. In any event it was too strange. "Something doesn't smell right. Keep an eye on the Hitohi, and inform me of any change what so ever."

"Yessir!" the solider took off. Vegeta rose from his throne, and headed to his room, taking his time walking down the elaborate hall of Beijita-sei's Royal palace.

The brat was supposed to contact him today she should have arrived in Zion today. Zion was a neutral station but it was quite a ways into Hitohi territory but nowhere near any hot spots, it was remote too.

The Sol system was where the fighting began and it was like some unwritten taboo to actually fight there. A perfect place for someone wanting to escape the war. If that was what his son was trying to do.

He was going to really let that boy have it when he got back!

"He wasn't here either." Bra informed him later, over his personal com in his room. She was the spitting image of her mother, fine blue hair and blue eyes" But I would like to stay here another week or to if possible just case." Vegeta looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow, "Really!" she squeaked. It didn't take too many guesses to figure out why his 20yrs daughter wanted to stay in such a backwater place. And Bra was a terrible lair.

"Fine."  

She looked visibly relived. "Thank you Daddy!"

"But I want to meet this young man personally so we can 'talk'."

"Daaaadd!!!" she shrieked blushing furiously.

"And he better not be a weakling, either. Two weeks brat then I want you back here immediately. Trunks is strong enough to take care him self. If you do find him between now and then tell him he'd better meet me on the training grounds as soon as sets foot on the planet."

"Sure thing dad. Oh and one more thing, did you have to send Saika with on the same search team as me?"

"Bra." he warned.

"I know. I know. I'll see you in two week then. Bye Daddy. Love ya," with that she cut the com link.

****************

Trunks listened carefully to Goten's instructions and directions. When he was finished they sat talked for a while, catch up on old times. Pranks they used to play when they were younger. And then when they got older, beginning to understand the chaotic world around them. Deciding to bring peace to nations who'd been fighting for so long the reason had been forgotten was a decision he had never regretted.

"Hey Goten I got a question how'd your father get to be the ambassador? I mean, I though only naturally born outsiders were allowed to hold the position"

"Well that true he is technically an outsider he never choose sides, his was born a red though. It interesting, my grandfather and his brother were on opposite sides. My grandfathers, Bardock and Karee, Barbock was a Red and his brother, my great uncle Karee, was a Blue. Even though they were on different sides they were still kind of close, that's why my uncle Raditz turned Blue. Father never took sides though; because he didn't marry into either side and he was a friend of your father's, even thought the king would never admit to that,"

"You got that right"

"He also knew your mother before he married your father, with ties on both side, not a mention his strength, he got opted as ambassador. Any thing else?"

"Yeah, you spoke of an informant from Bejita-sei, who is it? Just curious." he inquired "do I know them?"

"No can do"

"Aww, come on. You know you can trust me."

"Yeah, but they don't want their name given out to anyone, besides by the time you get back they'll be here, they're on one of the search teams."

"Oh?" 

"To make sure the report on this area is negative"  'How dose he know all this? My best friends got more spies than both empires combine!'

"You know I'm glad you're not a rebel, you have way to many connections. I Think you should be the next ambassador, every time I visit you know who's doing what, where and when from someone.... pause. Just where do you meet these people anyway?" Goten just smiled the famous Son smile, an eerie look-a-like of Pan's. The family resemblance was frightening.

"You be surprised" he replied cryptically. Getting nowhere with Goten, Trunks decided to get serious. 

"Right now my father has postponed any direct attack on the Hitohi and stopped the search ships from tracking your brother's mobile colonies."

Goten nodded, "I expected him to. Gohan has teams search all areas possible, I even heard he risked checking a planet in blue territory. The Hitohi and the Saiya-jin Empire aren't doing much right now militarily. 

I thought we were going to have to go to Ewajima and find a way to bring a delegate member to Beijita-sei ourselves, but there seems to be political instability at the time so I think we should hold off on actually going there. 

I only knew a few people there and they were killed one by one about a month ago. I think the rebels had some thing to do with it. Our presence there would just cause more problems. But on a better note I've contacted President Krillin and he said he would willingly come to Beijita-sei if my father and Gohan came, so that saves us a trip."

"This time the a treaty will happen. Goten, I've heard the people outside the palace, the people are tried of this war, they want it to stop. And so do I. Fighting is in our blood but not senseless killing." He said with determination, then the lavender haired saiya-jin groaned, "My father's gonna kill me!

He's going to blow his top when he finds out that he had been associating with 'the enemy' for the past 20yrs."

Goten shook his head and laughed, "No more than Gohan will kill me for let his little angle go out in space with."

"Humph. Angle? Yeah right. She-demon's more like it."

"Remember that's my niece you're talking about." The dark hard hybrid chided jokingly.

"Sorry. We don't get along very well."

Goten sighed, "What happened?"

"Nothin' we just rubbed each other the wrong way." Goten raised an eyebrow.

"Not that way! That's your niece, man! Have you no shame?!"

Trunks shook his head; his best friend was a womanizer, plain and simple or had been till the past year or so. Trunks could count the number of serious relationships Goten had been in on his index finger. Although he shouldn't be one to talk, having only been in one relationship, if one could even call it that, but he didn't chase them like Goten did in his spare time.

"Yeah, but I'm not stupid she's a pretty girl. I'm just looking out for her, don't do anything dumb or she won't leave anything left for me to kill when she get done." Goten warned in a brotherly fashion.

"I assure you Goten, I am not and will never be interest in her that way. I can't believe your even suggesting...Jeez!"

"I don't know...Never say never. You know, there is a thin line between-

"Goten." He interrupted in a warning tone.

"Ok, ok, I was just pointing out the way you too fight kind of reminded me of the way you said your parents fought...I know for a fact Videl wasn't too fond of my brother before they got married. And your sister she-" Goten drifted off

"What about my sister?" he asked suspiciously. Trunks knew all about them and the fact that they had been courting secretly for some time. He didn't say anything to either; no it was much easer to watch Goten squirm whenever they brought up Bra. He figured they would tell him when they felt ready.

"Ahh... well she'll probably argue with her boyfriend too." He laughed and chuckle nervously.

"Where I'm I sleeping?" Trunks abruptly changed the subject. 

"Turning in already? Second door to your left."

The one thing he really liked about Goten's spare rooms was that it was just like the rooms from ancient Old Earth. All the furniture, the bed, the desk, the bookshelves, they were all made from wood and there was even a fireplace, giving the place a homely feel to it. 

It also had a lava lamp. *_*

Trunks striped down to his boxers, (AN: drool pool *o*) allowing his tail some well-deserved freedom.

Trunks tried going to sleep, but his head was buzzing, to many thoughts all jumbled up. Not like he had too much on his mind, no, no, just the future of generations of saiya-jin and human alike, nothing important. A millennia of fighting could all come to an end if, if, the cards were played right.

*****************

Brick-red eye shot open in a flash as he regained sudden consciousness. For a moment, he couldn't remember who he was, where he was or what he was doing. The only thing penetrating his state of mind was the strangling lack of space. Instinct kicked in as he tried to force the pod open, in this slight madness he unknowingly pressed the button to release the door, which opened with a hiss.

Sprawling out of the escape pod everything that had happened came back to Naav in a dizzying rush. 

Sitting up he looked up at the unfamiliar blue sky. Naav wondered were in the universe he was. 'Well where ever I am, thank A'Drai I'm on an planet with oxygen.'

He looked around, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck. 'So I'm an out law now. What do I do now? Nyaane...my clan, I can't abandon them. Not now. So what are you going to do?' the Neg'Vah wondered. 

Well what ever he was going to do he needed to get his priorities straightened first.

Leaning his torso into the oval shaped pod, he was ready to get back into any small spaces just yet; he turned on the pod's navigational systems.

"Now. Where am I?" Checking his maps he discovered he was in the Sol system, a remote planet called Old Earth, 'Earth? Isn't that the planet the humans originated from? It's where the wars began over a millennium ago. It suppose to be a barren waste land from all the fighting that took place...'

He pulled his body out of the pod and looked around he could see trees beyond the rim of the crater his ship had created when landing and hear birds chirping in the distance. He stretched his wings glad to be out of the cramped pod even if it was only for a moment.

"Well it certainly doesn't seem that barren now." In a swift leap he jumped out of the crater and looked back at the pod it didn't have enough power to get out of the planets gravitational pull. Turning back to the forest he-

"Who are you?" a voice beside him asked. 

A man stood there, dressed in an orange human uniform similar to the military ones in the Hitohi Empire. His hair was mid-night black and spiked with a friendly face.

'A barbarian.' His mind hissed. Naav warily took a step back as the saiya-jin approached him.

"I'm not going to attack you." The man said good-naturedly, "I just want to know your name. My name's Goku." The man stuck out his hand and grinned. A human custom 

He declined the hand. "I am Naav."

"Well Naav, it's nice to meet you, you're the first visitor this planet has had in a long while." Suddenly Naav heard a low growl emitting from the saiya-jin named Goku.

Goku laughed sheepishly place a hand behind his head, "Sorry about that I'm hungry, I was just about to eat lunch before you came. You must be hungry too or at least tired from your journey. Come on. I'll take you to my place then you can tell what brings you to such a remote planet."

'What a strange man.' Naav thought giving Goku a blank look.

Before he could utter a protest Goku grabbed his arm and the two disappeared.

****************

~20 years ago~

Vegeta watched his wife as she floated serenely in the blue tinted water.

His blue angle, she was always beautiful even now as her life was put on pause until they could find a cure for her. It had been his decision to put here in stasis while she was sleeping, knew she would have put up a fight about that.

But he couldn't watch her as she began to slowly fade right in front of him.

She did get to spend some time with Trunks and Bra like she wanted, but the poison began to sap the energy right out of her.

As he later learned from the doctor the poison was designed to attack the mind, slowly shutting everything down. Kakarott's mate had drunken the entire glass in less then a minute; even if they had gotten her to the medical wing in time there would have been nothing they could have done for her. 

He was glad that the same did not happen to Bulma. He had the best doctors on Beijita-sei searching for a cure.

But the way things were going...

A pain squeeze his chest knowing he would not be able to hold, or talk to, or argue with his mate for a very long time. He placed a hand on the glass that separated him from her, the same glass that was keeping her alive at the moment. 

He frowned, 'When I find the ones responsible for this, they will regret the day the born!' he vowed, clinching his fist.

A solider entered the room, "Your Majesty?" 

Vegeta recognized him, young man named T'kal who had recently transferred from a first class to an elite, not something that happen everyday. 

"Speak."

"Son Gohan and his brat have left, should we-"

"No, don't shoot them down, let them go."

"Your Highness?" T'kal said surprised and no small hint of disgust in his eyes, "This is the perfect time to-

"Are you questioning my decision?"

"No sir."

"Good. We have all lost someone important today. We maybe enemies but nobody will be fighting anyone today. You are dismissed."

T'kal left quickly there after clearly disagreeing with his decision, but Vegeta wasn't in the mood knock some sense into some insolent solider, not today.

What nobody but a select few knew was that, Videl was also put in stasis and the she was also resting right behind Bulma's stasis chamber hidden in the wall.

It was a contradiction, yes.

Tomorrow he and the rest of the Saiya-jin Empire would be at war with the Hitohi again; and yet, on his word he kept the mate of his enemies' leader safe. Bulma would never forgive him if he hadn't given the other human the same chance at life as herself, and the unborn child within the mate of Kakarott's son.

He sighed turning away from the stasis chamber, only to see his young son standing in the doorway. A light frown marred the king's face; he looked ridiculous for a saiya-jin with that hair and his eyes, they were just like his mothers.

"Will mother be okay?" he asked with the trust and innocence a child his age should have. His glaze softened, "Yes, yes she will son. She will."

********************

"Trunks, Don't you dare mess with my ship!" Goten hissed suddenly, glaring at him. Trunks look at Goten with a wide-eyed expression "What? I'm not gonna touch a single wire, you have my word." 

"Yeah, you said that last time." 

'Oh yeah last time heh heh heh...' -_-' "I won't touch a thing." He promised. 

"You had better!"

Goten, Pan and himself were in Zion's docking bay were heading towards Goten's ship a small cruiser. He was in his usual black hood and cloak. 

'There goes another one' he thought glancing at another patrol troop making rounds. Goten wasn't kidding when he said the security was picking up. Goten and Pan were either completely oblivious to the suspicious looks they were getting or they were ignoring them on purpose. He would liked to have been a little more careful but unfortunately, someone trying to sneak into the docks would have been more suspicious than some disguised person just walking to the bay right now. When they reached the airlock to the ship, Goten gave Pan some last minute advice.

"Pan, be careful ok. If anything happens to you, your dad will have my head on a platter" he joked.

"Yes, Uncle Goten." came her rehearsed reply. Then to both of them Goten said, 

"Neither side must find out about this, not only will we be killed but the respective sides may lose trust in their leaders,"

Goten's cheeriness had long since dissipated and he was using his 'general' tone, "It would only lead to more chaos. Treason and sabotage are not things taking lightly." He warns in hushed voice.

"What! Saba- Pan began a bit too loudly

"Shhh! Be quite, you want to get us in trouble?" Trunks snapped harshly, pushing her inside the airlock of Goten's ship.

"No. But I want some explaining once we're off" clearly annoyed that nothing had been revealed to her yet.

"Fair enough." he answered curtly. Goten waved as the airlock door slip shut.

"Have a nice trip! Stay out of trouble." 

'And please don't kill each other....'

*****************

Quotes of the day:

Verbosity leads to unclear inarticulate things 

-Dan Quayte

From the reviewers:

He who asks is a fool for five minutes; he who does not ask remains a fool forever 

-Chinese Proverb

Thanks for the quote and reviews Smokey! ^_^!

***************

Hello, this is Mizuko's answering machine, and I'm SO depressed. I have 50,000 times the memory capacity of my owner, but all I get to do is answer the phone. Life. Don't talk to me about life. Just leave your review after the beep. Here comes the beep, god how I hate that beep; it's soo cheery...


	5. Space Again

AN: Yevips! Two chapters in one day Yipee! Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming! Speaking of reviews…I really have to do something about that answering machine… -_-   Well, anywho last chapter in my opinion wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, this one's much better. I hope. Well I'm off too microwave some hotdogs. Ja mata!

_Cool Boogie!_

-Mizuko

Batter up!

Chapter 5- Space Again

*****************

Was it wrong to ever think for a second that they could ever get along? To give a brief run down of the last two days: insults and silent treatment. It was almost absurd how they couldn't stay in a room for five minutes without arguing over something or nothing.

Trunks smirked to himself, that did have its perks from time to time, he thought leaning back in the navigation chair. The angry look on her face was priceless. He had only suggested that she make him breakfast. Of course it had been done in the most polite manner. Heh, heh, heh.

"I'm not your maid or servant, you insufferable, pompous jerk!" She snarled at him from the pilots seat. 

"Hmm I'll just have to add those to my list. It's nice to see you expanding your vocabulary, Kirei na onna. "

He quipped, smugly today was getting off to an... interesting start.

The only reason the had even put up with each other's presence for the past half an hour was to adjust the ship's course, as the flew by Jupiter and her moons, not wanting to get caught in it's gravity well. For the first ten minutes their had been nothing but silent. But alas, all good things must come to an end, one thing led to another and so for the last twenty minutes or so Pan and Trunk argued, while she piloted, and he made sure they didn't get off course.

"Get it in to in to your thick pea size brain, my name is Pan! Must I spell it out for you, or is it above your stunted mentality."

She answered sharply, her eyes never leaving the main screen as they went past a small moon, Jupiter loomed in the background like a sleeping giant.

"Ouch, be careful Panny you might actually hurt somebody with that tongue of yours." He threw back sitting up to modify their course compensating for the extra gravity from the near by moon.

"I hope you rot in hell," she replied tartly.

"Only after you my fair lady." he returned, "You can tell me how the weather is. " he add dryly, smirking at the angry spark in her eyes and the redness that tinted her cheeks. This was far more entertaining than when they ignored each other. Much more.

"Don't you have anything better to do than be a pain in my-

"Such language, didn't your mother ever teach you its- Before he could even finish the sentence the dark haired saiya-jin was out of her seat, throwing a punch at his jaws. His blue eyes widen as he caught her fist in his larger hand, even as they were flung out of his chair from her momentum. He blinked at the petite woman sitting on his chest. 'Man she fast! A second later an my jaw would be sore all over again.' Being the prince he was he smoothly covered his surprise, "Please, there's hardly a need to throw yourself at me, Utsukushii. I never knew you were such a bold one." 

She ignored the remark, snatching her fist out his, as if it were on fire. Trunks knew he'd stumbled across a line he probably shouldn't have.

"Don't you ever speak of my mother again. Ever!" she warned menacingly. "Maybe that's why yours choose not to wake up, if I had a son like you perhaps I would want to wake up either." she spat vehemently. Blue eyes narrow, hardening frigidly. He grabbed her by her hips and stood up she was lift clear off the ground as he did so. Placing her feet none to gently back on the ground, he towered over her by a full head. Had they not been on a ship there would have been a fight, but here was not the time or place.

 "You don't cross my line and I won't cross yours." he seethed coldly, let go of her. They glared at each other, his ice blue clashing with her dark fire, each daring the other to back down. The sudden contest of wills was interrupted by the computer signaling another ship in sensor range. They momentarily put their differences aside.

"That's strange no ships are on screen."

"On the other side of that moon, most sensors wouldn't even pick them up but this ship has...a few adjustments to it. Stop the ship."

Pan hiked an eyebrow she could imagine who made those adjustments and how Uncle Goten probably wasn't happy to find out about such changes to his precious ship. 

"Bringing engines to full stop." To background hmm of the engines slowly died down and the ship fell into complete silence. "Are the friends or enemies?"

"Both."

"Both? How can they be both? Why are they hiding behind that moon?" She asked aloud.

"Watch, listen and learn." Trunks flipped a few switches and the main screen divided into two section on one side, a barrel faced man, with a ruddy completion, or perhaps the old man was merely angry about something. Pan recognized the Hitohi uniform, it was from one of the smaller colonies, a general. On the other side was very bored looking saiya-jin, in the standard issue blue uniform and armor. 

"So what if those brats have suddenly gone missing. Let them stay that way. I hope you didn't make me come all the way out here just for that, Human." 

" 'So what?'" the red-faced man mimicked, "I have a hard time believing it is a mere coincidence that the keys to our plan have just up and gone out of the blue; I think they may be on to us."

The Saiya-jin on the other ship laughed, "I knew you humans were weak, but I never figured you were paranoid Menneth." he stopped laughing, "The Royal house of Beijita-sei knows nothing, I made sure of it. The Queen was far to smart for her own good; she is no longer a problem. I made sure of it a long time ago." Pan thought she saw a look of surprise cross Trunks' face, but it was quickly replace by a hate-filled look in those cold blue eyes. "No problems unless something... Something is a miss on your end."

"Well seeing as we planned to kidnap Pan Son and the Princess of Beijita-sei and they both 'POOF' disappear. But on the bright side Planet Neg'Vah is up to their ears in problems and probably just figuring out that their beloved Sovereign is just puppet now. Reenye is in almost total control."

"Is that all?"

"No. One last thing T'kal, you're getting sloppy," The saiya-jin, T'kal, growled at the accusation, but Admiral Menneth continued, "Even the Hitohi army is noticing the pattern in which, 1st and Elite class soldiers are beginning to disappear. Find the prince before the King gets to him I'll take care of the Son child and the princess. Starblazer out."  The Admiral's portion of the screen went blank.

"Stupid humans" T'kal snarled then cut his transmission off.

Pan sat back more than a little confused, who were these people and why did they want her? And King Vegeta's children?

'If we weren't already on bad terms, it might look like they were trying to start a war, but that's already happening, Hmm...'

She looked to her companion, for answers. He didn't looked like he cared one bit not even for his own planet. His was lucky he had a planet to call home. Trunks was preparing to leaving the moment the second ship cut the transmission. 

"Pan we need to leave, now."

'Huh?'

He gave her an exasperated look, "The other ships are going to leave the other side of the moon; they find us if we stick around here and I for one, don't want to be found."

She nodded; "For once we agree on something," she commented focusing her attention on the ship's controls, "Bringing engines on l-

"This is the Captain of The Bloodmoon of The Saiya-jin Empire. Identify yourselves immediately." T'kal voice rang loudly over the com.

"Uh-Oh."

"Don't worry Panny I can handled this."

"Uh-Oh." He ignored her sarcasm.

Switching the voice com to audio only, "This is the Independence, what do you want?" 'Does this guy have no sense what so ever? These are war ships! They could blow us sky high in a second, What's this idiot doing?!'

"Just curious as to why such a small ship is so far out in space, alone. Just happen to be at the same place, at the same time..."

"A coincidence." Trunks answered curtly.

"Ah well than you wouldn't have over heard anything, would you?" T'kal asked the computer signaling he was powering up his weapons.

"That depends."

"Depends on what weakling? You are in no position to be making deals. There is one of you and two of us; you do the math or are you as stupid as you are weak."

"It depends on whether or not I wish waste energy to kill you." Trunks threatened in an emotionless voice. Obviously having no qualms with carrying out that particular threat. "Be careful who you call weak and stupid T'kal."

".... Show your face! You coward!"

"Don't say anything!" He told her quietly without giving her a chance to protest before he turn on the visual on the main screen. Pan swore T' kal's enraged face turn pale in three seconds flat before managing to regain his composure. His mouth hung open and his lips moved but nothing came out. Pan glanced at Trunks through the corner of her eye, his face emanated confidence and cool composure. 'He didn't look all that powerful to me. Just who are you Trunks?'

"The Royal house is not as ignorant as you believe them to be, my father shall hear of this treachery as well."

T'kal seemed to snap back to his senses. "You may know, but the King does not. And your father isn't hear to protect you either, hybrid."

 He momentarily eyed Pan, "Although I must say you have your father's interesting choice in woman," T'kal smirked when she sneered at the comment, "you should have stayed at home, instead run off all by yourself. You're too much like your mother, too smart. Oh well no witnesses, hybrid. No witnesses."

Trunk cut the transmission, "Brace yourself," he said, giving her yet another split second warning before acting.

Pan's thoughts were wrench from her mind as the engines came on full speed; the sheer inertia was enough to make even her saiya-jin stomach to feel uncomfortable as they sped past The Bloodmoon.

*****************

He stared thoughtfully at Mars which was now a mere speck in the window if he looked out the opposite he would have been able to see Old earth. One more day and then he'd be able to get some breathing room in between him and the little she-demon a.k.a Pan. After that run in with the secret group of rebels who seemed intent on causing problems for everybody, she seemed particularly mad that he hadn't informed inform her of his impromptu plan. 

Of course he didn't see the need to tell her anything. One thing led to another and they were at each other's throats again. For a moment he let his tail hang loose, swaying lazily with mild amusement. 'Spitfire, she is. Why do those troublemakers want her? All they could possibly get is a headache a perhaps a broken jaw as well.' He thought with a small 'humph'. Footsteps. Out of habit he wrapped his tail around his waist and out of sight. He heard her come in to the room but didn't turn around; silent blue eyes watched her reflection in the window. He felt her gaze on his back as she left as quickly as she came. 

Trunks found his thoughts wandering to his dark hair companion. She was as much as they traded their insults he knew so little about her. Except, something about her was...intriguing. The spark in her eyes every time a challenged presented its self to her, the way her cheeks flush when got angry, and that quick tongue her. Yes her personality was fascinating. Looking back Trunks could not remember one single person who had the nerve to argue with the Heir Prince of Beijita-sei (baring his family and Goten).

He smirked the little bomb was quiet easy on the eyes as well. Her short dark hair made it impossible to ignore her smooth graceful neck. Pan's usual gary uniform hide her curves; the ones he'd felt the last time she tried to punch him. Just another bonus on her part, she was smart too; what women in their right mind would go traveling across space in something that would draw attention themselves. Yes, she was quite stunning. That was a fact he made no attempt to hide from himself or Pan, instead, calling her beautiful seemed to have adverse affects than most women. It was fun to get her a riled up just by calling her so.

Trunks looked at the faint blue dot far ahead, the red one gone now; it reminded him of why he was really here. 

'I should be focusing on my mission,' he thought thinking of his mother a Beijita-sei, 'Just a few more days, mother, and you will be well again.' 

What she wouldn't give for something to do right now. She whirled around in her seat in the cockpit, staring bored at the specks of stars and planets in the distance. There was nothing to do but look at the inky blackness of space, which was nothing new to her, having spent her entire life on a mobile space colony. At least they had something to do she could train, help out or socialize. 

She couldn't train on the tiny transport; it was too small and might break since there wasn't a specialized room to train in. 

There wasn't any thing to do, the stupid ship was on autopilot, there were no vid-cubes to watch, nobody to talk to; Trunks was defiantly not an option, tolerating his presence was enough. 'I wonder what that jerk is doing anyways' she thought curiously. 

She hadn't heard so much as a peep for a while. He had gotten oddly quiet and colder than his usual annoying self.

 'Why is he involved in this anyway? That saiya-jin T'kal seemed to recognize him. I don't get it one minute he doesn't seem to care an ounce about his planet but the next he's challenging some stranger, and sticking up for the royal house. Hmmm Uncle said his father was looking for him as well...' standing and stretching she tried to recall all the names of the sons of the most powerful families in the Hitohi empire, half of which her father had so kindly introduced her to. 

The name Trunks didn't ring bell, that in its self made alarms go off, one had to be of extreme wealth or power to send search parties in to space after a single person. That was like trying to find a pebble in an asteroid belt. Pan walked quietly down the short hall connecting the cockpit to the main room. It would have helped if she knew his family name. Unfortunately in getting anything from him, Pan risked, irritation, ridicule or a cold shoulder.

He was still deep in thought looking out the window, but now he was sitting at the small table in the center of the room across from the widows  was the kitchen and behind Trunks led into the quarters. 

Looking out the window Pan could easily identify the growing blue orb the size of a ball as Old Earth. His arms were crossed and he had a meditative frown on his brow, slightly obscured by strands of lavender. He was still wearing his cloak but it wasn't closed in the front revealing the tell-tale blue suit and white armor of the Blues. No wonder he always wore that cloak, he was way past Hitohi borders and very long way from home. Pan sat down, not quite sure what to do now that she was there.

Trunks wasn't encouraging conversation at the moment a good and bad thing. 'Still he could at least say hi or something.' she groused. As if reading her mind, Trunks turn his thoughtful frown to her and gave her a 'What do you want?' looks. "Who were those men back there."

"Troublemakers." She frowned at his non-explanatory answer. It was better than ridicule. 'Better not press my luck.'

"Why were they after me? And the heirs of Beijita-sei for that matter."

"They're just troublemakers out to make some trouble."

'Only ten words out of his mouth and I already want to strangle him.' she thought irritated at his answers. She fingered the silver locket around her throat. 'Heaven forbid I ever get a straight answer.'

She abruptly switched the subject, thinking of why she had even come to be on her Uncle's ship with a complete moron in the first place.

Her uncle would pay later.

"What happened to your mother Trunks?" she asked softy looking at the table. Pan heard stiffen in his seat at the abrupt change in subject. He looked at her curiously, caution behind his ice blue eyes. 

"...." 

"That's okay I didn't expect an answer."

"She was smart, very smart; a genius in fact. It was during the year of truce. I was seven at the time and the Neg'Vah, the Reds and the Blues were all on the verge of peace. There was to be one last meeting before they signed a treaty... But something when wrong, someone poisoned some of the meals. Hers was one of them, I worked really slow for months on one could tell that each day was taking a toll on her and then...." 

He paused looking down at his hands, "We put her in a stasis chamber. She has been there for over a decade now, every scientist on the planet trying to find a cure. No one could figure it out, until recently." He looked to the earth, an almost tender expression on his face. "My little sister's twentieth birthday is coming up soon; I don't want mother to miss another of her daughter's birthday." Pan was a little taken a back at sudden display of tenderness.

'I never knew he could be this caring. Well it's nice to know he isn't a total jerk.' Trunks snapped out of his trance, his eyes becoming hard again. "Now that I know who did this to her, after she is cured, he will feel the wrath of the Royal house of Beijita-sei."

"Oh. Your related to the royal family?" Trunks gave her this look, before out right laughing right at her.

"What's so funny?" She huffed indignantly

"Am I related?"  He managed to say before bursting into laughter again. Pan stood to leave, unable to sit there and have him laugh his lavender head off at her.

"Panny, wait!" he called after her as she stormed out. Quickly walked after her gently grabbing her elbow and turned her around. Her dark eyed flashed menacingly, "Utsukushii..." he murmured. She looked defiantly into his azure eyes. She felt her heart start a bit, did he half to be so close? Not that she was intimidated or anything it was just that, she could make out every distinct feature on his handsome face and the developed muscles of the arm that held her close.

"I didn't mean to.....I mean...Your more like your uncle than I thought." he said the grin on his face had fallen to a lighter smile. For a moment she felt herself staring into those the glimmering frosty blue eyes. Then boxer boy had to ruin the moment. "Your both smart, but a little off sometimes."

"You never answered my question, before," she snapped, coming back to reality, knocking his warm hand from her arm. She backed away from him a little. He got that accursed smirk on his face again, "Like I said your a smart girl, you figure it out." 

"You're insufferable."

He grinned devilishly.

*********************

Earth, it was so beautiful from space, she had to wonder if it was just as beautiful on the surface as it was from way out here. She glanced at Trunks who was sitting at navigation as they prepared to enter Old Earth's atmosphere, his eye met her, he was giving her a strange puzzled look before it hard into the usual glare. 

She returned to enjoying the view from the cockpit windows.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." she answered not tearing her eye away from white-swirled blue orb that completely filled the view even the inky darkness of space.

"It's said to be the most beautiful planet from space, even I can think of one thing that can compare...." The lavender hair saiya-jin trailed off, "It's a shame really, the wars have ravenged it so."

Her curiosity overrode her better judgment to ignore him. 

"Why, what happen."

"I hear it used to be very beautiful every where on Old Earth but now only a few places are left untouched by the battles that ruined it."

Then he ruined the whole thing by saying, "Every body knows that, onna no ko, didn't you?" He smirked at her sneer.

'He is so strange, one minute he is cold the next...arrgh.' 

This man, this saiya-jin, this hybrid was something else....

She couldn't find the right words for it, but what ever it was he was it. Was there a word for someone like him, an egotistical, annoying rude, cold-hearted jerk that was also a loving caring son who wanted nothing more than end his mother's illness. 'So he has his good points and his bad points too, so why can't we just get along' she wondered. Sighing she sat down in the pilot's seat as the computer signaled entry in 2 minutes. 

"Are you okay?" genuine concern etched in his face, "I mean Goten would have my head if anything happened to you."

"I'm just fine, don't worry about me."

"Who said I was worried about you?" he interjected with another smirk.

"I can take care of my self thank you."

"Feh."

****************

The 'down' part went smoothly enough; it was the 'touch' part that they had a slight problem with. Being the first time she had ever attempted to land dirt side, she had only vague concepts on night and day first hand. And how it may impact landing procedures.

In short, they crashed, not too far from their original coordinates. But the ship, it was totaled, trashed, and maimed beyond recognition. It was not enough to kill the two demi-saiya-jins but it for Trunks to be flung from the wreck smack dab into a near by tree knocking him unconscious with a nasty gash on his forehead going straight across it. While Pan was fortunate enough to land on a not so soft bed of grass and clay, she now had the arduous task of hauling Trunks away from the potentially dangerous wreck.

"Jeez, someone never skipped a meal. Trunks you big ox your so heavy" she continued to grumble as she slowly move him a tree within view of the ship but out of range just in case it decided to blow. She hadn't even gotten 50 yards from the stupid ship and her shoulders were aching. 

"Isn't the prince suppose to carry the damsel in distress? Humph Well I was never one to play the helpless female." She kept up the continuous stream of talking to keep herself focused on her goal of that tree which seemed a lot farther away than it had first looked. 'Focus on the goal Pan, not his weight' Not the body which was leaning heavily on her. She flushed at the thought. 'Get to the tree. Focus on the tree.'

"Trunks you're a pain in the arse even when your asleep, you know that?"

A groan emitted from the semi conscious Trunks. "Your no damsel and your not in distress either... there for I don't feel obligate to perform my princely duties." He groaned in her ear. Pan dropped him without a second thought. They were next to the tree anyways.

"Hey!" he scowled at her, "Thank god you're not a nurse. The those bedside manners could kill."

"That's what you get you ungrateful jerk." She scolded, more concern about any head damage he might have received in the crash; she was lucky to get out with only minor cut and bruises. He tried to stand but his balance was so off he was failing miserably, she gently pushed him back to the ground.

Ignoring his indignant reply she held up a hand in front of him, "Ok, how many fingers?"

"Four and a thumb."

"So many do you see?"

He sighed admitting his defeat, "eight and a half." She rolled her eyes, typical male saiya-jin pride. She sat down next to him, back to the tree. "Let's rest here then head to the Ambassador's in the morning."

"Why?" he asked haughtily "I'm perfectly capable of getting there right now. I've had much worse then a scratch on my head and I'm not about to let some little bump-"

"Would you get over your self! I was saying we should wait till morning it would be rude to barged in at this time of night. Besides," she huffed, watching Trunks attempt to stand again, "I don't think for all your tough talking that you could walk in a straight line anyways."  She commented sardonically at his inability to keep from swaying. He sat roughly back down. The peaceful sounds of earth at night filled the silence.

"Thank you Utsukushii"

"Quit calling me that." The dark haired woman said out of habit, but not as much anger.

"Sorry." He apologized. Through the darkness Pan looked at him shocked.

"Let me look at the forehead of yours. I think you might have hit your head harder than I thought." Using her ki she made a small fire. She carefully checked the gash; he only flinched slightly when she ran her finger underneath it, brushing a few strands of lavender away. "My heads fine" Trunks snapped batting her hands away. "I meant what I said." He said sternly but gently.

"Are you sure you're a Prince of the saiya-jin? I'd never thought I'd live to see the day when I'd hear a saiya-jin apologize, much less a saiya-jin prince."

"Ah so you finally figured it out."

"Nah I was guessing, Princy; you just confirm it."

"Like I said, smart."

She nodded from her seat next to him, she felt really comfortable sitting next to him, probably because he wasn't being insufferable at the moment. The Earth night was a bit cool and she could feel Trunks body heat radiating off of him.

"Is that your mother's hair?" She asked out of the blue after a few moments of comfortable silence. 'Huh? Oh!'

"Yeah, I guess that's kind of notice able on a saiya-jin."  He chuckled

"It's purple for sun's sake!" She commented lightly fingering a strand. Trunks let himself revel in the feeling of her cool hand in his hair, "Lavender, actually."

"What is she like?"

"W..Why do you ask?" Trunks asked, no one asked him personal questions at home, or just about anywhere.

"Well she must be pretty special if you're willing to risk the king's wrath by sneaking away from home."

He smiled -yes smiled- at her.

"She was, is. She was a human from New Earth her family held a lot of power there. It was before, when the humans of New Earth were still neutral before the New Earth humans sided with the Saiya-jin Empire, My grandfather Vegeta was trying to persuade the humans to join our side and my father was appointed to head this little project, and that's how they met. The rest is history."

"Hmmm you said your mother was a genius, right? Would she be Bulma Briefs of New Earth Technologies?"

"Right again Utsukushii."

"I told you not to call me that." Pan snapped automatically, but there was little anger behind it. 

"So you have."

"So where'd you get that thick head of yours, Trunks? Your father?"

"Is that were you got that stubbornness of yours?" 

Watching her intently in the fire light as she addressed him so casually, as if she didn't care whether or not; to her he was a person, an ordinary person. At home a commoner would have been punished for addressing royalty so informally. 'But she's different and we're not home.' He had a feeling that ever if they were on Beijita-sei he would allow harm to befall her if he had anything to do with it. They talked for a while, their first civilized conversation.

He watched her in the firelight as her eyes slowly dropped and finally closed.

In her sleep Pan stirred and sighed, leaned on his shoulder, a few wisps of hair falling into her face. With the arm she wasn't leaning on Trunks reached over and hesitantly brushed the wayward strands back into their place. 'What do you think you're doing?!' His mind screamed at him, but his hand refused to comply as he gently caressed her soft face.  For a second he felt her lean into his hand. "Hmm" Pan stirred again, Trunks stopped breathing as her dark eyes slowly opened... and closed in the same sleepy manner in which they had open. Trunks relaxed, 'Maybe she'll forget it or think of it as just a dream.' part of him hoped. In dreamland Pan smiled lightly and snuggled closer to the nearby source of warmth. The other part of Trunks hoped she would remember when the morning came. A small realization hit him slowly but strongly. He was starting like the little she-demon. 'No. No, I can't; she's...She's Goten's niece. She's one of the most influential people of the Hitohi Empire. She's...she's Utsukushii.'

He sighed defeated, he had a feeling things were gonna get real complicated real soon.

*********************

Quotes of the day:

_Vision without action is a daydream; action without vision is a nightmare._

-Unknown

From the reviewers:

_"And what is as important as knowledge?" asked the mind. "Caring and seeing with the heart," answered the soul._

Thank you for another great quote Starlight! ^_~!

******************

Hi this is Mizuko's answering machine again. She's gone and left me for a sleazy microwave she met at Krazy Eddy's. Life sucks. Just leave your review after the beep. God, here comes that beep again.


	6. Brother of Mine

AN: First off I wanna give a big Yevips to Starlight. I feel honored that you put my story on your faves list *sniff* Thank you * dabbs tears*  Continuing on B/V and G/V don't despair! Stick with it and you shall be most graciously rewarded. Finally things are starting to speed up! (At least in my humble opinion) Piccolo fans be on the look out the surly green giant will appear in the next two three chapter, I think. And evil villain fans give a hearty Muwahahahahahahha! as the dastardly despot deviously makes his appearance! (I'm in a real good mood today! Not even that moody answering machine can take me down!)

Cool Boogie! 

-Mizuko

Number Next!

Chapter 6- Brother of Mine

Pan woke early in the morning with a shock, not recognizing her surroundings. She relaxed, remembering where she was and seeing Trunks sprawled out next to her. At least his wound was healing okay; she hoped there wasn't an infection. Not that she care or anything. She blushed remembering her dream for last night, it was nice, about Trunks being nice and gentlemanly sweet and caring, like how he was right now; when he was asleep. Or when he spoke of his mother. 

'He'd never act like that, awake.' Pan snorted, she stood careful not to disturb his majesty; it was to good a morning to deal with him just yet. Their conversation last night and then that dream... A streak of red crossed her face. It was embarrassing just think about dreaming about him. She noted the drastic change in light form when she fell asleep, the sky was a steadily lightening blue and more light seemed to becoming from one part of the sky. Pan cocked her head confused at this, 'maybe it's a planet thing... I wonder if I can see where all that light is coming from.' With that decided see climbed the tree she had been sleeping next to. 

'It's beautiful.' Soft morning blues were fending of the navy blue of night, accompanied by purples and pinks as well, it was a magnificent sight, 'Duh! This must be what they call...sun-rise. My first sunrise. The stars look so different planet-side.'

She sat in silence for a while thinking to herself and enjoy the beauty of Old Earth's sunrise. 'I wonder if that conversation we had yesterday will change anything...' She looked down through the braches of the tree only to find him gazing up at her, a shiver ran down her spine on sight of those disarming ice blue eyes 

'Well, maybe.'

"Morning kirei na ko, I was wondering when you'd get tried of staring into space. I was going to let you stay up there till you blinded your self looking at the sun, but if your ready to go now, I am." He added snidely

'Then again, maybe not.' 

"Don't call me that, are you deaf? How many times must I tell you that?!" She bit back, 'If only I could strange him...'

"I can hear you, loud and irritating. Let's go already!"

He said impatiently as she picked her way down through the branches, both knowing very well she could have just jumped from the top if she had choose to. She noticed that she'd have to watch where she stepped planet ground wasn't like the man- made floors of ships; she wondered if all planet dweller had to walk around with their eyes on the ground in front of them.

"Did you sleep well Utsukushii?"

"Ahh...yeah...I guess so." She blushed remembering her dream.

"Ah looks like someone was had a nice dream last night."  He leered suggestively, a small smirk on his face for who knows what reason. She grit her teeth silence, 'just a few more days and I won't have to put up with this guy.'

"Was yours truly in it?"

She glared at him outraged, "Ha! Anything with you in it wouldn't have been a 'nice' dream. Someone would have to have a very low standard of 'nice'" She huffed storming away from him, not sure where she was supposed to be heading but just wanting to get away from him. Pan heard him follow her, much to her chagrin, "Well if it wasn't a 'nice' dream, then perhaps it was a 'naughty' dream. Can't get any lower than that." He purred behind her, she stop completely red, from both anger and embarrassment. In a second she was lunging at him her fist aimed and ready, she made blind swing at his jaw. He was expectant of this reaction and caught her fist millimeters from what would have been another painful collision to his head. Perhaps a few more knocks to it would clear out dust in there.

 "What's this thing you have with punching my jaw?"

"Well I figure if I break it, I won't have to listen to it."

"You could a least try something different, I'm not that stupid."

"Oh you mean like this." She swept his leg out from under him bring him to the ground. She would have been standing above him gloating right now, if it had not been for one minor miscalculation; he still had a firm grip on her fist. So both came crashing down on the forest floor, 'this sounds like some cliché, really, really bad one.' She groaned rolling off his chest, very firm muscular chest, she subconsciously noted. She lay there for a moment wishing she could just stay there resting peacefully, not dealing with jerko. She looked to see if Trunks was okay and caught him gazing at her again with that penetrating stare, he was completely serious for a brief second Pan thought she saw something a kin to admiration, before that infernal smug look of his came back as he propped himself up on an elbow, "Although I don't mind you jumping me all the time, and see all red you get; we do have somewhere to be and I wouldn't want whoever's waiting for us to think you were doing not 'nice' things to you poor defenseless escort, now would you?"

"Don't think so much of yourself," she snarled, not missing the innuendo. As much as it disgusted her she was intrigued at the same time. 'It doesn't help any that he has to be handsome now does it?' 

"Stupid. Stupid trip. Stupid ship. Stupid war. Stupid me. Stupid you. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!"

He looked at her with an, are you crazy look, "Got that out of your system?" he asked teasingly, but genuinely concerned.

"Yeah let's go."

***************

"So how long can you stay?" he asked sliding into the kitchen and stealing a kiss as he reached for an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Two weeks." she purred, embracing her love from behind, running her fingers along his well kept abs.

"Really?" he asked turning to face her, that trademark Son grin spreading over Goten's youthful face. Bra nodded smiling; he was just like a child in a candy store, "Yup!"

The grin on his face turned into a tender smile, "I missed you, love." he told her kissing her forehead. She was going to have to get rid of the armor she was wearing, she thought as he hugged her tighter.

"I missed you too." she kissed him fully on the lips, wrapping her arms round his neck. He responded passionately deepening the kiss running his hand through her aqua-blue hair.

"I hope I won't still be sleeping in the guest bedroom," she chirped slyly when they let up for air. Goten stiffened, looking at her like a dear caught in headlights.

As much as a flirting Casanova he was such a shy sweetheart. They had known each other for an entire year and he was convinced for some reason that he hurt her or scare her away if they were intimate with each other. That had been sweet the first six months, then it got frustrating, now she was a woman determined to get that silly notion out of his head. "Bra." he groaned pulling back, he took a bite out the apple he'd picked up, "Your brother will be here in less than a week." He said trying to change the subject to avoid the old argument.

"By the end of the week then." she stated boldly, taking off her armor leaving her in only skin-tight blue spandex. She nearly giggled as his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "I mean it Goten." she declared, sauntering off to her 'temporary' room, "Even if I have to tie you to the bed!" She heard him give a fearful yelp as she exited the kitchen, 'hey that's not a bad idea.' she laughed to her self, wishing she could have seen the look on his face.

In the kitchen Goten stared in bewilderment after Bra. She sounded like she really meant it this time. What was he thinking ever getting involved with that family? One sibling had no love what so ever and never wanted to talk about it or anything remotely close to it, the other wanted to knock him over the head with a club and drag him off to her cave; not that the idea wasn't appealing. But he after what she said, the hybrid feared she would do something drastic, that determined gleam in her pretty blue eyes gave him the chills. Yes, what had he been thinking?

****************

Member Reenye bowed before him. "How are those pathetic monkey anyways?"

"They have not suspected a thing my lord. Soon they will bring the brats and we can being our take over."

A slight frown marred his features, "Tell me my good Member, why aren't they here now?" his tone growing sharp with displeasure. 

Reenye stumbled over his answer, not expecting him to take notice of the minor discrepancy in the original plan. Do they think him a fool? When ruling an empire one cannot over look minor details

"It seems that the saiya-jin brats have disappeared a few weeks before we began to implement the plan."

"Is that so? Please tell me that this is a mere coincidence."

"It is a most unfortunate one at that. We have no idea why the Prince of Beijita-sei took off so suddenly or the Son child but Menneth believes that she maybe at a station in the Sol system with a relative who live there."

He interest was pique now. "A relative? How so?"

"Son Gohan's brother himself. The ex-general Son Goten."

"Hmmm well it doesn't matter which one as long as the person is close to the lead Hitohi monkey. If you can't find his daughter, kidnap his brother instead. AS for the little prince-ling-

"T'kal ran into him after his last meeting with Reenye."

"Where was this? And why wasn't I informed?"

"In the Sol system. He was too strong to take head on, my Lord

"I'll have some more competent take care of him later then. Take the princess instead."

"She is on Zion as well." Reenye was quick to elaborate, "She was sent on one of the search teams by King Vegeta to look for his missing son."

"This sounds like too much of a coincidence. Get T'kal over there, right now and Menneth too. I think someone may be on to us. Ah well it doesn't matter in the end."

"But sir, who will-

"I have other people to do my work those two fools are of no great importance. Leave me."

"Yes my lord."

The Neg'Vah left quickly but without rush. He was an idiot.

Consulate Member Reenye let out a relived breath once out of that...that thing's sight. Once again he question his decision to join up with such a character to spare his planet, while gaining control of it himself. He shook off the moment of doubt, he would control Ewajima and those despicable barbarians and their little human friends would be wiped out of existence.

****************

Gohan paced nervously back and forth in his quarters waiting for any word of his missing daughter. It was not usual for Pan to go off for a day or two to get away from the constant buzz of mobile colony life. But she had been gone for the better part of three weeks on and her father had gone form being angry and frustrated to just plain worried.

As head of the Hitohi Empire he didn't get to spend as much time as he like with his only child not since...

And Pan was so much like her mother...Gohan stop his pace to look out the large window into space, the twinkling of far off stars reminded him of his wife's eyes.

Pan was out there somewhere, and he was running out of ideas of where to look, all the mobile space colonies had been thoroughly checked, the farthest reaches in Hitohi territory, he even went so far as to call in some favors with old chums on New Earth, which was under the wing of the Saiya-jin Empire; a bold and dangerous move. As a leader he could not risk Vegeta finding any weakness to exploit in any way. As a father he would never forgive himself if any thing happen to Pan. A knock at the door interrupted Gohan's thoughts, anxiously running a hand though his mid-night colored hair he answered it.

"Come in."

Admiral Menneth came in, one of his most trusted commanders; though he was rarely seen, mainly on frontline missions and commanding strike teams. A trust worthy man, a skilled strategist as well. He was dressed in the standard orange and red uniform. Adimral Menneth saluted, right hand to forehead.

Gohan acknowledged him with a short nod, "Any news on my daughter."

"Only news was she was last seen at the Neutral Station 821 sector 963 but boarded and unregistered transport with an unknown destination. Unfortunately that was weeks ago."

"It sounds like she doesn't want to be found. She could be anywhere by now," he sighed mentally 'What could make her take  off without saying anything?  Or who?

"Admiral, I want you to take a search crew to Zion."

"Sir?" he looked mildly surprised more so then usual for some reason.

"My brother still resides there as far as I know."

The older man's eyes widen a bit in surprise, "G-General Goten?"

A light frown marred Gohan's face. Even years after Goten had turned away form the Hitohi; the younger sibling still inspired awe in his troops rivaling that of their fathers even. But Goten believed that they could put a stop to the fighting between the two colossal empires and end the uneasiness between saiya-jin and the Neg'Vah. A very nice idea, but Goten just wouldn't understand that even if they were to try and co-exist peacefully with the Saiya-jin empire, Vegeta would use it to his advantage and wipe the Hitohi out completely if not Vegeta than the Neg'Vah. Their enemies were ruthless and uncaring opponents, and Goten, as brilliant a tactic, strategist and fighter as he was, was young and idealistic; not realistic. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that thing wouldn't change, that the two sides might never see eye to eye.

"You are dismissed." 

Menneth saluted, "Sir I'm sure wherever Miss Son happens to be, she is taking good care of herself." And with that he left. Gohan looked around his room, it was large and spacious but mainly for the purpose of working out when ever he was free to do so. Other than that there was a bed, a connecting bathroom and his diligently organized desk. Sitting at his desk he turned on the portable vid-phone. 

He hadn't spoke to Goten in a while and they normally avoided speaking, and he was loath to call his younger sibling. But maybe Pan went to visit Goten or had at least stopped by. After two rings Goten's upper torso popped up on the screen, the ready smile and laughing eyes died down to a more serious expression upon seeing his face. A expression Gohan knew too well he saw it almost every morning in the mirror, the uncanny family resemblance didn't help either. He noted the Goten look a bit worn out and wasn't wearing a shirt either; he had more than likely been sleeping.

"Gohan."  

"Goten."

"How are you?"

"Still working on a more peaceful solution. And you?"

"Still trying to figure out why my little brother won't open his eyes to the real world and get his head out of the clouds."

It was and old argument one that never failed to come up when ever the Son brothers conversed. Before their 'conversation' could turn down their usual route, a feminine hand slid down Goten chest. A voice said something Gohan's vid-phone was unable to pick up nor was the face on screen.

"No it's just my brother, this won't take long." Goten said with a lop sided grin to the other person, Gohan snorted mentally, 'Some things never change.'  The lady gone, Goten turn his attention back to Gohan, grin still present.  "Unlike some people I'd rather look for more peaceful solutions it's a lot more... 'rewarding', but I doubt you called just hear that old tune again, and I know you didn't call to check in on your little brother either," Goten stated bluntly. 

"What makes you say that?" Gohan asked, neither missed the sarcasm.

Goten laughed, "I might not live in the hubbub of the universe, but I keep up."

"Oh?" He was curious to know how Goten managed to do that, he had given up his military power when he resigned, then again Goten was very resourceful. 

"I figured you call about Pan sooner or later." Gohan didn't bother to hide the light shock and annoyance that was written on his face. Only the personnel Gohan had personally sent were suppose to know Pan was actually missing.

"How di-"

"With all the up grades in security in your sector and several other, including this one, I would have been an idiot not to know something was up. Besides I have my sources." The younger man said cryptically. 

"Have you seen her? Do you know where she is now?"

"You just missed her...And by the look on your face I can tell you probably just sent someone or here to thoroughly check Zion as we speak. Well I can't lie to you I don't know exactly where she is right now, and I can't tell you where she's going, but she is well and safe." Gohan nodded relief washing over him.

"I made sure she was in good hand before she left." That spoiled the moment of relief. "What do you mean 'good hands'?" He asked scowling. Goten chuckled nervously, "You don't think I would let Pan go off with out someone to watch her and keep her out of trouble, did you? Don't worry he's a good friend of mine."

The light scowl became an even darker frown, "He?! You sent my 19 year old daughter into space al by her self with some guy?!"

"I trust him. You seem to forget that Pan is also my niece, I won't let her go with a total stranger, if it makes you feel any better I've know this 'guy' for more than a decade, jeez that makes me sound old, and he is an honorable guy he wouldn't hurt her, I'm sure of it."

"How honorable?"

"Way more than I am." Goten grinned wolfishly, reminding him that Goten was quite the ladies man; that was a good thing, But still...

Goten's confidence in his friend did not impress the worried father at all. But the younger man gave one more try to keep Gohan from suspicious about his 'friend'. "I'm sure she'll be home in a few weeks. Besides if worst comes to worst Pan can more than easily defend her self. Is she at an elite level yet?"

Gohan let a light smile touch his lips, "Not yet but she'd very close I'm sure she will very soon." He said with pride in his voice. For a moment the to brother forgot about their problems with each other and talked like they use to when they were younger; like brothers.

"Yes she is very strong I felt her ki while she was here it's risen so much since the last time I saw her I almost didn't realize it was her. She's got the temper too."

"Yeah" he chuckled, "boy, does she ever. She defiantly got it for her mother."

"When she came, I was surprise, the way they fought, like cats and dogs; I thought she would transform right there and then."

"They?"

"Pan likes my friends just about as much as you like the idea of her being alone with a guy out in space, see? No worries! ...You know, it's getting really late. I got to go. Later." Goten quickly cut his end of the transmission. Gohan felt like he should further inspect the matter but let it slid... for now. Pan was safe and well and that was all that mattered, for now. Shutting off the vid-phone he thought about Pan and Goten's nameless, 'honorable' friend. 'Goten said he'd known him over a decade, that means he would have to have known him before he resigned...no before he even joined the Hitohi army.' Thinking back to that time Goten didn't have many friends he did have to really good buddies, Ernest and Zukin, both joined the military same time as his little brother. They were also part of the reason Goten resign, he got tired of losing friends and people to the war.

'Who could he be talking about? There's no way Goten could know someone for that long and me not know about it, could there?' 

Frustrated Gohan got ready for bed taking a quick shower doing a few stretches before going to bed, his mind still pondering on the words off the younger sibling. 'No worries' he says they 'fight like cats and dogs' he says, like that's any reassurance," he groused mentally thinking of how well he and Videl did not get along when they first met. Gohan hoped that was not a trait Pan had picked up. No matter how 'honorable' Goten said his friend was.

*******************

Quotes of the day:

_Don't compromise yourself; you're all you've got._

-Janis Joplin

From the reviewers:

My one regret in life is that I'm not someone else 

-Unknown

Muchas gracias a inca-dove para tu respusta!     

********************

This is Mizuko's answering machine again. Don't look at me.

I've got nothing to say to you. Just leave your review after the stupid beep. 


	7. A Little Confession to Make

AN: Yevips!!! I wasn't expecting that much of a response! Lots of Yevips and Thanks you's!!  Actually not being able to update has given me some time to fix the story a bit and make some (many) corrections as well as some new (better) ideas. *Squeals!!*  Well I can't keep you people waiting!  And remember, the more reviews the more inspired I get to write faster! (hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge) ^_~!

Cool Boogie!

-Mizuko

Luz! Cámera! Acción!

Chapter 7- A Little Confession to Make

*******************

Back on Old Earth, Trunks' thoughts were anything but 'honorable' but he didn't let Pan know that. Oh no, he settled on making her see red, even as they decided (argued) on how to go about getting to the Ambassador's house. After getting their bearings straight they realized that they hadn't landed too far off the were in the right area....er well, at least in the right mountain range or so he hoped. Pan sounded confident for some reason that the man they were looking for was close by. Pan thought it best to walk, and he wanted to fly. So like two stubborn bulls they butted head and refused to back down, result: they got nowhere.

"You're impossible!" Pan yelled at him, ready to pull hair at this point. He smirked knowing it would make her even more furious. He liked pushing her buttons; it amused him to no end to see her lose her cool. Not to mention, she was beautiful when she got angry. 

"No, I'm right! Will cover more ground if we fly."

"Yes, but we may miss the house completely or have you forgotten that we happen to be standing in the middle of a very dense forest?" She retorted storming in a direction, he followed her still arguing his case. Trunks, if he had been thinking clearly, might have noticed the sneaky tactic but was too caught up to notice, beside watching Pan was more than enough of a distraction. Pan cleverly kept up the stream of talking just until he realized that he was walking anyways; she figured he got some sort of kick out of bugging her. This would certainly even things out; she couldn't wait to she his face.

"Beside you know what they say about men and their sense of direction."

Trunks snorted, "That's quite the lie and you know it. Unlike some people I prefer not to lie or deceive myself; it only makes thing worse in the end." He sated watching his step, making sure not to trip on the slightly uneven terrain.

"How's that?" she asked never breaking her stride not giving him a chance to really catch up, not that he was that far behind anyways.

"Take you for example." He said on a whim, stepping lightly over moss and leaves covered floor.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. See I know you have so much lack of control on your temper you could be considered a fire hazard."

"I do not." she bit back, seething, Trunks couldn't see her face but he could bet she was scowling murderously.

"See. But I stay honest with my self, and others-

"When you see fit," Pan interjected, he smirked and continued.

"Which is why I call you Utsukushii. Because you are."

She paused for a moment, still walking purposely in the same direction. "You really think so?"

She thought she saw a momentary blush but then the irritatingly smug look reappeared. "You, my fair lady, are looking at the epitome, the embodiment of good looks. I think I know how to appreciate someone else's as well."

Pan actually stopped and rolled her eyes, "And here all this time I thought you were the embodiment of pure ego." Pan had stopped not just because of the odd route this conversation happened to be taking but because there was water near by, and where there was water there was fish. Fish tasted good ki-roasted.

"SO you don't want to admitted to your self that I'm handsome?"

"Cute." she admitted, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. She laughed at the display, not sure what possessed her to tell him that, but was defiantly like the reaction of the lavender haired prince.

"Cute? Cute? I was thinking some thing more along the lines of...

"Dashingly handsome? Devilishly attractive? I got two words for you. Dream. On." she smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, as an 'almost pout' came over his face. Cute.  She continued to snicker as they came to the river she has been looking for.

"Cute." he muttered disgustedly, not as amused. She snickered having a feeling someone in his position was used to being awed, and feared not described with the same way you would a puppy or kitten.

"Yes cute. Adorable, sweet, cuddly-" He growled in annoyance cutting her off. 

"I am not cute." he huffed under his breath scowling.

She smiled innocently before focusing her attention on the river before them. It was fairly wide a slow moving current, perfect for catching those big fish that she and her grandpa always talked about whenever he visited. 

She took off her shoes tossing them to the side and she shrugged off her jacket too. Trunks raised one eyebrow and open his mouth, but she cut him off before he could utter a syllable.

"Turn around," she told him, glad for once he didn't argue or comment.

Taking off her shirt and pants she quickly jumped in the cold water in her underwear. She surfaced to get her bearings straight and saw a semi perplexed Trunks looking at her cloths on the shore.

"I hardly think this is time for a swim." keeping his eyes lowered, 'Is he blushing?' she giggled silently, 'he is!' 

"I don't know about you, but I get hungry after I awake up and we haven't had breakfast yet. If you don't mind taking a small break I'll catch us some fish." He gave her an unreadable look than nodded, leaning against a tree he folded his arms and his face went completely blank, 'Hate it when he does that, I can never tell what he's thinking.' shrugging she dove beneath the surface to catch breakfast. 

Trunks fought off the blush and dirty thoughts (most of them) with an emotionless mask. Even so he didn't miss the glimpse of soft creamy skin he'd seen when she dove. He allowed his tail swayed in agitation. 'Do not think of Pan. Do not think of Pan. Do not think of Pan. Do not think of Pan swimming half naked. Do not think of Pan half naked. Do not think Pan complet- this is not helping.' Thinking these kinds of thoughts would only lead to problems. No not problems just complications. He wondered what would happen if he and Pan were...

'The impact and repercussions would be unimaginable and yet if all went well with Goten's plan to lure Gohan and Vegeta into talking, it might help more than hurt to be close. Might' Close was good, really good. Part of him wanted throw caution to the wind and openly pursue his utsukushii onna. The other part was questioning his sanity for beginning to fall for someone he wanted to kill a few weeks ago. He wondered when his feeling about her had changed so drastically.

So caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't notice two giant fish flying out of the water to land on the shore at his feet. 'Those are huge! Jeez. No wonder the ambassador lives way out here.' his stomach growled hungrily. Out of habit his tail wrapped securely around his waist in the presence of another, even if it was only a couple of fish; old habits die-hard. His stomach growled again.

He momentarily forgot about his stomach upon seeing Pan emerge from the water.

Trunks had never been one to chase women; he had never needed to. Being the prince of a planet attracted all sorts, but Pan was different. She stood up to him Pan yelled at, argued with him, actually punched him out of anger.... and yet she intrigued him, attracted him without even trying. He mentally scolded himself for staring but could not take his eyes off her. Water ran freely over her smooth skin, chest, hips, thighs, and toned muscles from years of experience. Short dark hair clung to her face, soft dark eyes gleamed mischievously, and he could almost see a smirk gracing her soft pink lips. Her soaked bra and panties left nothing to the imagination. Was it possible for someone to be that beautiful?

For all this he could only think but one word, 'damn...'

Trunks blushed when Pan cleared her throat impatiently, putting her hands on her hips, "See something you like?"  Trunks turned away, more to cover the red tint on his face; he certainly didn't miss the malicious glee in Pan's voice. She was toying with him! 'Does she know? No, no she can't-

"Have seen anything I didn't like yet Utsukushii." He drawled coolly just to make her mad, only on the outside did he sound so in control.

"Don't call me that." she quipped an almost automatic reaction now.

"Ok. I like what I saw Panny." a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. She gave an exasperate sigh but said nothing. After a moment of rustling, "Hey! Come over here and help me clean these." Yes Pan was something; she even bossed him around now. 

"Only if you ask nicely."  

Not that he would comply quietly without a fight.

*************************

Deep with in the fathomless depths of space, a ship hovered near the remains of what had been a peaceful and quite planet. One, the leader of the now hundred or so mourning refugees held no tears in his eyes, but a burning hatred.   

Hatred and loathing for the creature responsible for the destruction of his planet, his home.

"Where shall we go now?" another asked.

"Set a course for the Stardust Nebula."

"Piccolo?"

"I have a friend there who may be able to help us."

*************************

Son Pan patted her stomach in satisfaction as Trunks put out the cooking fire, nothing felt better than a full stomach! She stood stretching leisurely, "That's much better!"  It had taken them a lot longer to clean the fish the either had anticipated partly due to the fact the Trunks had never cleaned one before and had stubbornly refused to do such a task.

"We've got a few more hours of daylight left let's keep going and find a place to rest for the night." Trunks merely nodded his head and followed her without disagreement. He'd been unusually quiet again. Not that most saiya-jin talked while eating, but Pan noticed the serious look of deep thought on his face. 'Maybe I shouldn't have teased him earlier.' Pan laughed silently remembering the look on his face when she caught him staring at her. Naah. That had been worth it.

Her amusement faded slightly as they began to walk onward she could feel her Grandfather's ki not too far ahead at the rate they were going they would be there sometime tomorrow morning. The amount of space, wall-less, with no need for gravity floors or boot, amazed Pan. The colonies where she lived were giant ships, huge monstrosities big enough to house millions living there. But there were only twenty of the really giant ones. There were smaller one that were built for a few wealthy people, but all had one thing in common: the ability to move at a moments notice without disrupting the lives of its residence. In the war that was a major factor, the enemy could never keep track of Hitohi because they were always moving among the stars.

  All of her life had been spent in space it was strange not seeing the comforting darkness of space and the constant twinkle of distant stars. And than noises too. All strange and unfamiliar too her sharp ears. Glancing at amazingly blue sky of Old earth she saw a large bird soaring high above her.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, 'wish I knew how to fly.' Sure lots of people knew. Her mother had started to train her.

Gohan never found the heart or the time to finish what Videl had started and living on a mobile colony meant little room for that stuff anyway. When Gohan had started training his daughter the fly lesson got dismissed, partly because at that age Pan was notorious for getting herself into trouble, being able to fly would have allowed her to get in to much more than the single father could handle. Later on it never really came up in Pan's life it wasn't like any place on the giant ships that she wasn't able to get to. Not like planet dwellers.

But would Pan admit to such a weakness? No way. Her pride wouldn't allow her to. Not to certain arrogant prince who made it a habit to torment her. She looked back at him again and was met with the now familiar blue orbs, and a mischievous smirk. Pan turned back to the imaginary trial to her grandfather's ki, a suppressed red tint on the bridge of her nose. Did he have to look that good? Down right wicked with that devilish smirk on his face? She a shiver ran down her spine, 'He has such intense eyes,' she felt that they could have burned right through with there gaze. She kind of felt like he was looking at the way he had been when she had gotten out of the river. Not the way some guys just ogle or stare lustfully. He had this look of wonder to it, like... 

'Like you know you've been spending too much time with one person, when you start to analyze his looks. Come on Pan, a few weeks ago you were at each other's throats, now your thinking thoughts you wouldn't normally and probably shouldn't. Besides it's not like he would be interested in me. He's a prince. Probably has someone already waiting for him at home or loads of girls chasing after him. He doesn't need me hanging on to his every word or gesture, heaven forbid anyone give his ego another boost.'

Pan stopped; her Grandfather's ki had suddenly disappeared. No, not disappeared but move very far away, in a minuscule amount of time. Deciding not to wonder about how it got so far away. Pan decided it would be better to wait until her grandfather came back to this area. "Go figure." She muttered taking a seat at the trunk of the nearest tree. Trunks gave her an annoyed look. "Why are we stopping now?"

"His ki has moved." She answered simply. 

"His what? I thought you knew where you were going."

"I don't know where I was going, exactly I was following his ki." Another blank look. "His ki, you know his energy. How do you think we're suppose to find the Ambassador without the ship?"

He leaned against the side of the tree she was sitting under, "You can do that? Without a scouter?" he asked skeptically crossing, his arms. "Well then why don't we just fly, I ask again? What are you afraid of heights or something?" he scoffed. 

"No!" she snapped irritably, "But he has moved a great deal of distance, it would be wiser to wait till he has returned to this area."

He didn't answer, his face becoming that hard impenetrable mask again.

She shrugged. Whatever. At least he wasn't being a pain for the moment. Pan fingered her locket absently; it would be nice seeing grandpa again. Perhaps he would be able to tell her what exactly happened to her mother. Her father never talked about it. He sure told her all about her mother with love shining in his eye the entire time. But when ever Pan asked what happen to Son Videl Satan he would change the subject or not answer at all.

He never told her if her mother was dead but Pan assumed so. What other reason could there be? Gohan expressed too much love for his wife for them to have broken up or something. And she doubted the person her father described was the type to go off and leave one's husband and 4yr old daughter. She continued to fiddle with the locket allowing her thoughts wander.

"Would you stop that? It's annoying."

She fingered locket again just to spite him.

****************

Goten didn't know whether to be angry with her or thankful, when he awoke to see his blue haired goddess sleeping peacefully beside him. A part of him felt relived and happy all this time what he had was most afraid of was that, when he woke up she would be gone and vanish from his world completely. Trunks would be here in a few hours maybe a day at most, and boy would he be mad. And her father, good lord that was whole 'nother can of worms, life threatening can at that. He stroked her face gently so as not to wake her.

She was worth it. His mate. His hand moved downward to lightly trace a pattern on her abdomen. Now he really had a reason to make their world a more peaceful place. One more reason to strive for peace.

Trunks and Vegeta were gonna hang him by his finger nails, chop him up into little pieces and scatter what was left into the four corners of the universe.

He smiled in spite of the morbid thoughts. She was worth it.

Sapphire eyes smiled shyly up at him.  

Defiantly worth it.

***************

Trunks sleepily opened one ice blue eye to the predawn light.

The fire had long since brunt out, yet he felt warm. Even thought the air brushing his back was slightly chill. He opened his eyes a bit gray obscured most of his vision. Black too. The black and gray was also breathing deeply, still asleep and in an interesting position. He blushed realizing that his face was practically in her chest. 

His arm rested lazily on her waist, hand resting on her hip. His tail had a gentle grip around her kneecap. His face turned even redder even if no one was there to witness the protective embrace. If only...

Trunks mentally sighed gently getting up without waking sleeping beauty. A chill ran down his spine at the sudden lack of warmth as he wrapped his tail securely around his waist. Pan whimpered slightly, reaching for the missing body heat. She mumbled something incoherent and fell back into her deep sleep.

"Damn you," he cursed her quietly fist clinching his side. "Why?" he asked no one. A sudden rage in his ice blue eye burn with cold fury at something he could not defeat, or ignore completely. 

"Why couldn't you have been just another saiya-jin wrench hunting for the strongest mate? Just another vapid, giggling human? Or the rude, hate deserving girl I thought you were Utsukushii?" If she had been someone- anyone else's daughter... There was no way he could become attached to her there were so many, too many things that could go wrong and make everything worse. And yet with every beat, his heart was defining his mind.  

"I wish I could shut them all up far away from me, throw away my weak emotions and become nothing more than a statue of ice." He quietly confessed to Pan's sleeping form.  Feeling something and doing something were two completely different things. He would not- could not act on his emotions. His weakness. Or so his mind believed even as his heart betrayed.  He turned his thoughts away from his inner battle and focused on the sunrise in the east, though his thoughts never strayed far from his raven haired beauty

***************

Naav watch in mix revulsion and interest as Goku managed to pack away yet another portion of the gigantic fish he'd caught for breakfast. He was like a bottomless pit!

"Do all saiya-jin eat as much as you?" he asked curiously, though to Goku his voice lacked much emotion.

"Most do. Why?"

"It seems quite much."

The amiable saiya-jin shook his head, "Naah!"

Naav blinked his brick red eyes; Goku certainly wasn't what he expected of the 'barbarian.' In all honesty Naav expected them to be well, barbaric. Not that he had ever personally come in to contact with any other species.

But saiya-jin were suppose to be cunning bloodthirsty warriors. Not goofy smiling idiots. No offense to his most gracious host, but the guy seemed at first a few bricks shy of a full load or at least incredibly simple minded. Naav couldn't feel a trace of animosity or dishonesty from him. So much so he felt rude for using his gifts. 

Till he found out that this strange man wasn't all he seemed. Turned out that Goku was THE Son Goku, the only ambassador to ever tempt to get the three warring empires call a truce and nearly succeed at a treaty between nations. Aside from that the man was known for being a fighting genius, despite this, his disposition was sunny and quite friendly. Naav felt inclines to trust him and surprised himself by telling of the usual problems on Ewajima. He was shocked yet again when the friendly saiya-jin became serious and thoughtful.

"Nyaane, my twin sister is my last living relative but I can do nothing to help her or my clan.

"I will help you."

"Forgive me for seeming rude but I am not able to return the with out being killed or thrown in jail. I seriously doubt that we could get past the border defenses, much less planet side. And even if we were I still cannot think of away to change the situation." 

Goku chuckled "That's the most I've heard you say since yesterday." he commented absently, holding his chin in hand, in a thoughtful expression, "Well we can figure something out later, I'm sure. Getting on the planet won't be a problem. I'll take care of that." Pause "You're the first Neg'Vah I seen in a very long time. If given the chance, would your people be interested in a treaty with the Saiya-jin and Hitohi empires? And probably New Earth as well." Naav's eyebrow twitched in a momentary uncertainty.

"Can not speak for all, but for the majority I say yes. We are not by nature war-like, but cautious."

Goku nodded knowingly. "Most saiya-jin tend to be a bit aggressive. If I had your talents I probably wouldn't want to hang a bunch of angry people for to long either. But you must under stand not all saiya-jin are aggressive all the time."

Naav's red sienna eyes widen, the only clue given to his shock. That was the Neg'Vah's biggest advantage, next to their technology, and greatest weakness.

"How did you know this?" 

Goku eyes twinkled with hidden wisdom and knowledge. Naav strangely felt young and foolish next to Goku. But the feeling only lasted a second and was gone as swiftly as it had come.

"I spoke to the last sovereign before the tragedy that prevented the treaty from being signed."  Naav felt a great sadness emanating usually happy Goku. He stopped, looking out towards the direction of the door, "We have guests."

*************

It was a week after he had called his little brother, that Goten gave him a call. Not really a call more left a message. Brief short message basically saying that he and their father were heading to Beijita-sei. A little strange, yes, but no need to worry Goku and Goten could take care of them selves if worse came to worse Goku was stronger than if not as strong as King Vegeta (not the latter would admit so). But then Goten had to say five little words that caused the older to question what little trust he had in the younger's ability to make responsible decisions: "Oh, yeah, Pan's with us."  

What was Goten thinking? Bringing her to the absolute heart of the enemy's strong hold? Gohan's initial reaction was to be absolutely and irrationally angry. What father wouldn't be if they knew their child was heading into a place were they could be hurt or killed? Gohan did try to get hold Goten but was never answered. Gohan had rush preparations to take his personal cruiser to Beijita-sei and was now only a few hours away.

Looking out of the windows in his quarters he could the orange and yellow swirl planet of Bejita-sei it was larger than Earth (both) seeing as the gravity was ten times as much but smaller the Jupiter. 

"Videl..." even now, almost twenty years later his heart still felt the agony and pain of separation from his wife just as strong as the as the day he last saw her so many years ago...

****************

~20years ago~

He held her tightly not wanting to let go, whispering quiet comforts. The chamber was ready once she stepped in, there was no turning back but if she didn't she would die slowly form the inside She felt terrible, not physically but the constricting lump in her throat and the tears that she fought to hold at bay. 

There was a chance she would miss her daughter's childhood completely. There was a chance that she could miss the rest of her husband's life and her grandchildren's and their children's. What if a cure was found centuries after this day and everyone she knew and loved were gone? She would be able to live with out him? 

 He helped her into the chamber, sharing one last kiss before the glass sealed them off. The stasis chamber began to fill up slowly with the isolating liquid.

"Gohan?" the lump in her throat made it almost whisper. She couldn't cry she'd be asleep. It'd be just like taking a nap, for her at least. Gohan was the one who'd hurt the most and her little Panny. 

"Yes?" The tears in his eyes; they hurt. The fluid was at her waist, and rising. 

"Promise me you'll be there when I wake up." Her voice cracked but she willed herself not to cry, not to breakdown. 

"Videl-

"Please Gohan?"

He smiled for her one last time; broken little thing that is was. 'Always loved that smile.' It was becoming harder to think her mind becoming sluggish like thick molasses.

"I promise. I'll be there." He told her in a soothing voice.

She smiled lightly as the liquid gently swallowed her and pulled her into a dreamless unconsciousness.

****************

Quotes of the day:

Cherish all your happy moments: they make a fine cushion in old age 

-Booth Tarkington

*****************

Mizuko' answering machine:

You're dazed, bewildered, trapped in a world with out time, where dial tones collide with flashing red lights and endless cheery beeps. You see a signpost up ahead—-This is no ordinary telephone-answering device… 

You have reached, "The Twilight Phone!"

Please leave a review after the beep.


	8. What Comes Around...

AN: Yevips!  Sorry for the tardiness. *bows repeatedly*  Summer makes my brain turn to absolute mush.  But anywho, I finally worked things out with that strange answering machine of mine (hopefully) it won't get all weird on you readers… at least I the think…On a more serious note all the review just seemed to stop. FFN's repair problems noted and taken into consideration but after receiving no response (so far) on the last chapter I'm debating whether or not to continue posting. 

- Mizuko

Down! Set! Hike!

Chapter 8-What Comes Around…

She'd heard every word and kept silent. Her heart was pounding so loudly as she feared he word hear it.  Only after Trunks had turned away did she open her eyes. She watched him watching the colorful sunrise of Earth. A zillion question speed through for brain yet her mind was blank at the same time, 'was that why he was always so harsh and abrasive with her one minute and than scorning her the next? Because he liked her?'

It was one thing to dream about such things but when they actually start to happen...

That was a little scary. 'We both have good reasons for not saying anything along those line.'  Pan respect him for that, for the sake of others that depended on him, he'd kept his personal feelings to himself. There was more to Trunks Briefs Vegeta than the eye could see. Pan felt awful for teasing him earlier. If she didn't say anything than he wouldn't and they'd both avoid the whole mess that came along with it.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." he said suddenly without turning around. 'He IS still a baka though.' she wonder if he meant half of what he actually said when he teased her.

"I figured if I just stayed asleep a little while longer I wouldn't have to deal with you just yet." she growled sitting up.

"Well you don't need any more beauty sleep Utsukushii, You'll just get lazy." 

'Arrrg!!!' she wanted to scream. 'Isn't there a limit to how early you can start to grind ones nerves?'

 "Come on let's go. We ARE flying today," he said hovering a few feet off the ground.

"No, we ARE NOT." She snapped back defiantly, rising to her feet. How dare he just order her around like that? Like he was some sort of king. Well he was a prince. But still! That arrogant pompous jerk thought he could tell her what to do? She turned and began walking towards her grandfather's ki.  'As If. Ha I should-'

Halfway through the middle of her silent triad he coolly turned around and scooped her up in his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?  PUT ME DOWN! KISAMA!!"  She screamed kicking and punching in his arms. He didn't even flinch under her barrage. Then she realized that there was now quite a substantial distance between her and the ground below her and she yelped and latched onto his neck with a death grip, burying her face into his lavender hair.

"Utsukushii there's nothing to be scared of." he assured her chuckling softly in her ear. She shivered as his warm breath tickled her neck. "I won't drop you." 

"THIS is not funny." she hissed not releasing the death grip.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't fly? I would have saved us some time. You are so stubborn Utsukushii. Now, if you could so kindly tell me which direction..."

She loosened her hold just a minute to point without looking in the direction of her grandfather's ki.

"Thank you kirei na onna no ko," he said blasting off in the path set. 

Her heart hammered away as she tried not to think about would happen to her body if he accidentally dropped her at the speed she felt like they were going.

"Don't' call me that! Umm...could you please slow down a little?"

"What? I am I going to fast for you?"

"No, we're pretty close. We'll pass it at this speed." She mumbled still hiding her face in the crook of his neck

The ride was actually quite nice and comfortable. Warm too. But Pan hated feeling like a helpless little girl who couldn't do anything. 

"Why don't we make a deal." Trunks purred like velvet chocolate in her ear. She nodded numbly, glad he didn't use this voice all the time; it made her insides turn to mush. "I'll teach you how to fly, if you teach me how to sense people without using a device."  Oh was the all? He sounded ready to suggest something illicitly pleasurable.

"I know I'll regret this later. Alright, deal. Stop and land right here." 

"You can look now Pan." She looked around as his feet gently touched the ground, subconsciously noting that he'd called her Pan. "Thanks Trunks!" She wiggled out of his grasp like a little kid. She could see her grandfather standing in front of a quaint little house within seeing distance. She sprinted to him, beaming.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" she felt like she was four years old again, racing to meet her grandfather when he cam to visit. She nearly bowled him over before he could wrap her up in a great big Son bear hug.

"Pan-chan!" he swung her around a few times she squealed all the while. When he finally set her down he stood back and had a good look at her.

"Gosh look just like your mother and your grandmother too." He said wistfully, the sadness in the remark permeated the proud smile on his face. He still looked like the day she'd last seen him. Wild hair, friendly face, a ready Son smile, and that same old orange gi.

"Well how've ya been? It's been so long." Goku laughed, he tilted his head to one side, "Who your friend?"

'Oh I nearly forgot about Trunks.'

She turned to see he was standing a respectable distance behind her, but close enough to hear clearly, an amused look on his face.

"Is he your boyfriend?"  Trunks laughed as her face turn a cherry red.

"Wha? No!" she shook her head vigorously.

"Oh. Is he your mate or husband then?" She turned a shade of deep mauve as Trunks continued to snicker.  Still laughing, Trunks introduced himself. "I'm Trunks, a friend of Goten's. I was asked to escort Pan here."

"Oh. Is she still getting into trouble?"

"Grandpa!"

"Well she couldn't have been to much trouble, for the Prince of Beijita-sei."

"How did you-"

"I remember you when you were just a baby your mother was a good friend of mine. Oh yes she used to tell me stories about you." Trunks eye widen in embarrassment, "What kind of stories?" he asked slowly, giving her a glare as she was the one snickering now.

"Lots of them!" he exclaimed cheerfully, "Have ya eaten yet? I can sit and tell ya both some stories about each other before we go!"  They both shared a pained expression, Pan wondered if he was doing this on purpose. What was it with older relatives and embarrassing stories? Jeez was it some sort of universal conspiracy against the younger generation to take the down a peg or two by using people who remembered when you ran from your parents butt naked because you didn't want to wear your diaper? Her thoughts were halted as a young man with cedar brown skin and light sea-green hair. Stepped out of the house and began walking toward them.

"Oh I almost forgot; I've got a new friend I think you should meet."

His clothes were strange, like ancient Greek robes and his eyes were the fiercest blood-red or were they a reddish brown. His face though young and handsome looked as if it wore no other expression but the serious one he display now. He didn't seem inclined to speak, but observe. 'What species is this?' Then the hybrid notice the pair of white wings that were folded in behind in.

"You look like an angle!" she blurted.

******************

T'kal snarled at he shut off the com; Reenye was getting on his nerves. He was a saiya-jin warrior, not a pick up service. He could run all over the galaxy a still be expected to keep tabs on Vegeta. He looked around making sure that no one was in the hall as he made his way to Zion security room. From there he would find out where Princess Bra was staying. There was only one guard. 'Fools.' With the speed and precision of a trained warrior the guard was rendered unconscious before he knew what hit him. Bra would not be stupid enough to take a room under her real name. T'kal had little patience, even less for guessing games. The room was fairly large one wall lined with cabinet of records the opposite of it was live camera monitors and the far wall across from the door held the camera files.

T'kal sliding into the empty room, and went to the cabinet in which the camera files were stored. Princess Bra had been here over a week now, blue hair was easy to spot; he would have no problems finding her.  The system of filing Zion used was impeccable. By date, hour, and by section of the station.  After fifteen minutes he'd found where she was stay. As a fighter not much surprised him, but it was shocking to see the young princess of a Beijita-sei given such a...passionate welcome in the doorway of a young man's residence, who she was obviously was staying. 

After twenty more minutes of checking the room files, he found the young man to be none other than Son Goten. 'I always thought he was older.' Pause.... 'This is rich.' he thought with a chuckle. He would love to see the look on Vegeta's face when he found out about this little affair, and he would find out. Oh well it made his job all the easier he could take both in one swoop. He turned on his scouter to the two-way line he shared with Menneth, who was scouting the station.

"Admiral are you there?"

"...I can hear you just fine, no need to shout."

"I've found her. And the General as well. It seems the two are having a little affair."

".......Are you serious?!"

"This is no time for gossip, human. Meet me at level 2 entrance to hall 9 and don't let them see you!" Switching his scouter off, T'kal prepared to leave; making sure everything was as it had been. By chance he glanced at the live camera screens. Level 2 halls 9 was completely empt-

Out of nowhere two people just- appeared! One was a Neg'Vah or so he guessed, why one was here on Zion was beyond him. They were normally so reclusive. The other was a face very high-ranking saiya-jin and human alike worth his salt would know.

"Menneth! Menneth answer me, human."

"What do you want now, saiya-jin?"

"Don't go into that hall or near it's entrance. The Ambassador is at Son Goten's quarters!"

"....Are you sure?"

"Yes.

"This screws up alot, Reenye is not going to be happy. Even worse so will Lord Frieza..... I have an idea. Get back to the ship and get ready for departure. They are going to leave this place sometime and when they do we'll be ready for them. Doesn't matter how strong they are we'll be on a level playing field with Reenye's ship."

"For once you have a good idea, admiral. Oh keep an eye out for the Prince and Son Pan I have a feeling they be around here somewhere..

"These people popping up in the same place is no coincidence, something is definitely going on."

**********************

Marron shook her head seeing her father all excited about being called to Beijita-sei. He was quickly packing his things for what looked to be a long stay. He was one of the strongest human around true but anyone excited to go to a planet full of saiya-jin was just crazy. Not that she had a thing against saiya-jin. Good friends of hers were saiya-jin one was even little a little brother to her. But there was such a thing as to many saiya-jin at one time.

"Father why are you going there in the first place? I didn't hear of any invitation from Beijita-sei" 

Krillin Chestnut brushed his graying hair out of the way to look at his daughter. "We are going, your friend Goten gave me a call said his father would be there as well. He's got something planned I know it," the short president of New Earth stated confidently. 

"WE?" Marron hiked a blonde brow. At 27 she looked at just like her mother, literally. They were mistaken for as sisters from time to time and in a few years Marron would look the older of the two. They had the same baby blue eye and blonde shoulder length hair, nimble fingers and long legs. The only major difference was Marron's rounder face and her white lab coat that was like a second skin to her. That and the fact that her mother would never age physically.

"Yes dear, I think you should get out more you can stay in that lab all the time, it's not good for you." He stated in the protective but annoying tone fathers tend to use. 

"Father, I'm old enough now to make my own decisions."

She told him thought she doubted he would listen.

"And as your father I'm old enough to know when your obsessing over life's riddles too long, a little break won't hurt."

She was going to regret hear that, she knew it.

"Is mother coming too?"

"Naah someone has to stay and hold down the fort."

"That's not fair."

"Neither was that. Come on Marron, you can bring some of your stuff with you if you want but you really should get more. Your gonna spend your whole life in that lab of yours."  She sigh exasperated as she left her parent's room, she have to start packing now.

Her room was in a different wing then her parents it wasn't a long walk, but they was separated by a long glass hallway where you could see the gardens on either side. Opening the door to the glass hall Marron was surprised by the warmth. It must have been well into the 80's today and her white lab coat was already making her sweaty in the sudden temperature change. She normally worked long hours in the lab till well past nightfall.

She laughed 'I'm going to forget what the sun looks like one of these days. Maybe dad is right. A little time off won't hurt.' She thought pausing to look at the gardens the flowers were in full bloom. 'It's that time of year already?'

"Miss Marron!"  

The blonde turned to see a young man half running towards her with a n excited expression on his face. Chip was one of her lab assistants; he was always bursting with energy. Curiosity and enthusiasm were a constant companion to the green eyed, red head.

"Chip. What's the hurry?"

"The tissue samples you order have arrived, and we're ready to test the formula." He talked quickly shuffling from foot to foot.

"Got some bad new, I have to go on a trip with my father. I'm afraid it'll have to wait," Poor Chip's whole body sagged and his shoulders slumped looking for all the world as if his dog had just died.

"How long till you get back?"

"Not that long. Just have Dip put the samples in the proper storage."  She replied with her usually indifferent tone. Chip straightened a bit but still looked a bit down. Chip confused her with his apparent lack of control in showing his emotions. 

"Okay Miss Marron… I'll see you later than…I guess." He walked off at a decidedly slower paste than he arrived.

Why did he insist on calling her Miss all the time? 'Perhaps to constantly remind me of my single state as my parents are hell bent on doing too. Are they right?' She shook her head, already she was thinking strange things and they hadn't even left New Earth yet.

********************

Naav stared strangely at the new saiya-jin, which had arrived. A fledgling could have sensed the positive emotions flooding off of the ambassador and his granddaughter.  This was the reason the Neg'Vah were recluse and kept to themselves. Strong emotion that emanated from people could drive a person to insanity if exposed to negative emotions for long periods of time. One reason that the Neg'Vah disliked the saiya-jin was because they seemed to more often then not give off aggressive feelings. Though joy was a nice thing to feel it was just as strong as the uncertainty coming from the young man.

Naav was almost overwhelmed; society -his society- had adapted to fit their empathic abilities. Training emotions away at young ages till it became habit not to show or experience even. It both saved and hampered his race.

Imagine you be able to feel someone else's emotions, whatever they were at the time. Happy. Mad. Depressed. Regretful. Anything. Now imagine being in a room with five other people. Ten. Twenty. Just think what it would be like to walk down a busy street. His race could have died out eons ago from stark raving madness.

 The female stared at him openly, "You look like an angle!" she blurted ripping him out of his thoughts.

Naav raised an eyebrow. "Angle?"  What was that? She pointed to a his white arching wings, "Yeah your wings. I'm sorry. My name's Pan.What are you?" He felt nothing but curiosity, lots of it and genuinely so. 

"This is Naav from Ewajima. Wow this is going to take awhile to explain everything. I'm sure Goten will want to hear it as well why don't we go to Zion first." 

"Where is your ship?" he asked. The pod was too small for four people. It was too small for him; he shuddered just thinking about getting back into that tight confinement again. The one named Pan looked at her feet, "I...aah well-

"We crashed it." The one with lavender hair stated firmly.

Goku nodded "I figured as much. Oh, well my way is quicker. Let's go." Goku grabbed his arm again and Pan grabbed a hold of her grandfather's shoulder the grabbed a hold other the other saiya-jin, who looked as surprise as Naav felt.

It was like the first time except the group ended up in large place, with many different ships, very desolate and empty minus the repair robots scurrying from ship to ship.

"TH- this is Zion's docking bay? How'd we get here so quickly?" The odd colored saiya-jin asked. 'I'd like to know too.' Naav's red eyes narrowed slightly.

Goku smiled, "It's a technique called instantaneous transmission. Which allows me to teleport to any place with a familiar or high ki. Trunks, Pan I hope you don't mind but Naav can't exactly waltz through a large crowd. I can lock onto Goten's ki better from here see ya there!

'Not again.' The Neg'Vah thought as Goku already had a hold on him.

*****************

Trunks blinked as the ambassador and the sea green haired Neg'Vah disappeared.

"Well, that was... quick." 

"Yeah."

"Let's hurry, I don't want to run into anybody looking for us."

Without further adieu they walked quickly through the throng of aliens ever present on Zion. Trunks kept one eye on Pan and the other of the on the security squads stationed at every other hall. It was almost annoying to him at least how they spent all that time getting to the ambassador just to be whisked back to Zion in a matter of seconds. One the one hand that was a good thing, the faster he got back to Beijita-sei the faster he's be able to free his mother from her life sparing prison. But that also meant he would have to say good-bye to the girl who had unwittingly wormed her way into his heart. A pain squeezed his chest at the mere thought of never seeing her again. Which would more than likely be the case. It would be better that way, he told himself. He quit scanning the crowd to look at the unique girl in front of him, only to catch her in the act of turning her head back to the path in front of her.

"See something you like?" he teased seeing the sides of her face turn red.

"Yeah right. Actually I noticed there is something odd about you, I mean beside the obvious hair and eye, but I can't put finger on it."

'???' He shrugged and grinned. "Tell me when you figure it-

She suddenly stopped almost causing him to run her over. He stepped around her to see what had caused her to stop so suddenly. She was glaring at or with another woman who had also stopped in front of them.

'Saika,' his mind hissed, 'so much for not running into anybody. They look like they've met.' He noted crossing his arms over his white armor. The saiya-jin woman's eyes widen when she noticed him standing beside Pan.

"Your Majesty?" she asked seemingly not quite sure what to do, then she regained her composure. "The king demands that you return home with me immediately." 

*************

Quote of the day:

Many of life's failure's are people who didn't realize how close to success they were when they gave up.

-Unknown

*************

Mizuko's answering Machine:

Okay Mizuko threatened me with the beep… She thinks I'm scaring off readers. Muwahahahhahahah *coughs*

Well now I have a different job I get to ask all the ridiculous questions this chapter leaves hanging.

*ahem* How does Trunks know Saika? What is Marron's role in all this? Will Trunks and Pan ever reveal their true feelings?

That sound to much like a soap opera…

Leave a review at the sound of the beep. *grumble stupid beep grumble grumble*


	9. Just Confusing

AN: Gomen nasai minna-san I've been away on vacation I'd like to give a big Thank yous to all those who reviewed. And for all those who didn't!!! Yes you!! I bite my thumb at you!! OW! *Sucks on painfully throbbing thumb* Grrrrr. (Memo to self: think of less painful meaningless insults for non-reviews.) Secondly Yevips to Starlight for another quote ^_^!

Cool Boogie!!

-Mizuko

If you scream for 7 years, four months and 3 weeks, you'll produce enough sound energy to warm up a cup a coffee.

Chapter 9-Just Confusing 

Pan wondered if fate was conspiring against her on purpose or if this was just another strange chance meeting. She watched as Trunks' whole demeanor change the moment Saika had spoken. From teasing, grinning, witty and slightly annoying to reserved and calculating, and a cold mask hiding his emotions.

"I will come when I see fit, and now is not that time." He clipped icily, "But you can tell my father I shall return soon." His tone was commanding and brooked no room for argument. But Saika seemed to be expecting that answer and was glaring at her with burning hatred.

"What is she doing accompanying the Prince?" she spat, contempt dripping from her voice. Pan was ready to snap a remark at the navy haired saiya-jin but Trunks answered first.

"That, is none of your concern." he growled obviously not to happy with her continued presence. But Saika wasn't taking the hint.

Saika snorted, "I can guess that, that Hitohi b-

"Will amount to more than you ever did. Now if will excuse us, we have more important thing to do and make idol chitchat and as I recall you have a message to deliver." he said officially dismissing her. Pan surpressed a shudder. Brrr.

"Yes Your Majesty." she said giving a small bow, she sent one last heated look Pan's way before turning on her heels and storming off.

Trunks looked about ready to kill, the cold demeanor didn't leave as quickly as it had come. As they started heading towards Goten's, Pan wisely stayed quiet; she had a feeling that there was more to that exchange than what was being said. It was almost scary how he'd gotten so cold in an instant. He had done that with her too, but not since the time spent on the Mercushin on their way to Zion. 

On the other hand, he had defended her, even if he hadn't really needed to. She smiled a small smile to her self. He did care; she just needed to look a bit harder for it. That small revelation made her heart flutter unexpectedly. "Will amount to more than you ever did..." 'Was Saika important to him once? Am I?' She pushed the feeling aside scolding herself. 'I'm being foolish. Grow up your not a kid living in some childish fanatsy world. Why walk willingly into heartache?

She studied him as they made it to the hall, which led to Goten's place. She hadn't been kidding when she said she thought there was something odd about him. It was something that nagging little voice told her she should have noticed before. His armor? No it was standard white chest plate, nothing unusual about that. So was the rest of his outfit. Except for the purple belt that went with his hair. Perhaps he was trying to make a fashion statement? Since when did a saiya-jin need a belt?

"You don't seem to have a tail, do you?"

He gave he a confused look as they stopped at Goten's door, "What are you talking about kirei na onna?"

She pointed at his waist as she knocked, "You don't have a tail, you have is the odd colored bel...  And that was my foot going right in my mouth." She mentally smacked her herself on the fore head 'stupid stupid stupid.'

A blank look from Trunks.

"An earth expression, for when you say something ignorant or stupid." He nodded then smirked as he caught on; he had that look on his face that meant he had something sarcastic or rude or both to say but Goten answered the door. 

He looked nervously at Trunks both letting them in. 

Pan crinkled her nose, the place smelled alot different, not the way Goten usually did. It was sharp and thick. She saw her grandpa and Naav seated at the bar stools. Naav nodded acknowledging their presence and Goku waved grinning though he did not seem inclined to get up either. 'What's with every body?'

"Hey guys, what's that smell?" she asked curiously. Trunks, Goku and Goten turned three different shades of red. "Would like to inquire about such as well." Naav added in his emotionless voice.

"Well..uh you see... " Goten stammer inching ever so slightly away from Trunks. 

A blue haired girl about her age appeared in front of the hall to the bedrooms. "Trunks?" she blinked her sapphire eyes.

"Bra?" he stammered, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Pan silently gasped as his ki skyrocketed, boy was he mad. The look he had had after speaking to Saika was nothing compared to the murderous glare in his eyes now. She was a fool to think that she had ever been stronger than him it just kept going up! The only change on the outside was enraged scowl on his face.

"Trunks," Goten started off nervously, despite his nervousness in his voice, her uncle stood tall, "I know you're angry but you need to calm down so we can talk about this."

Before Pan could blink Trunks lunged at Goten punching him directly in the chest sending him into the wall, it would probably leave a dent. Pan frowned, "I don't care who you are. You can't just-

Her grandfather rested a hand on her shoulder from behind her and shook his head telling her she should let them deal with it.

"Damn straight I'm angry." he snarled letting his fist fall by his side "Just what the hell were you thinking?!" he demanded. Goten was a bit taken aback by his friend sudden (by not unexpected) outburst.

The girl seemingly unfazed by Trunks' wrath calming walked up to him with a determined look and slapped him. He looked at the girl perplexed, the slap probably didn't hurt, but he was still stunned.

"Trunks get a hold of yourself! I'm not a little girl any more! It's time for you and dad to quit babying me." she stated.

"But-" The girl didn't give him a chance to retaliate, quickly cutting him off before he could have his say, speaking quickly and angrily in saiya-go. Pan couldn't understand what she was saying. She only knew a couple words and a few choice phrases (not one of them lady like in the least) but she could defiantly tell the blue haired girl was mad. 

Pan winced as the other girl's voice rose in decibels. Trunks looked at her grumble something inaudible, turning to Goten, "I apologize, Goten I lost my head." he said helping the other demi-saiya-jin up. It didn't take a genius to realize Trunk still wasn't too happy, what ever the girl had said it only work to get Trunks back to his senses.

"I kind of deserved that." Goten said sheepishly, "I should have told you sooner."

"You could've at least cleaned the place a bit." Trunks said mutter glaring at both Goten and blue girl.

Pan scowled yet again she was left completely clueless, except for Naav he looked just about as well off as she.

"Could some explain to me what is going on?"

"Men," the girl said directing the remark at Trunks. Who growled but said nothing.

 Approaching her with a smile, "I'm Bra and that purple haired baka is my big brother."

Bra did kind of resemble Trunks in an odd way; her hair was a brilliant blue, like the sky on Old Earth. Her eyes were blue as well but darker than Trunks' and her tail was the same color as her hair.

Oh!!!! So that's what that smell was! Pan suppressed a blush 'No wonder Trunks was upset.'

"Ah well that explains a lot I'm Pan Goten's neice. Now what?"

Goten moved to the center of the room, going into 'general mode'.

"Now, we go to Beijita-sei. Gohan is already on his way by now, as is President Krillin, we shall awaken the Queen and hopefully start working on a treaty as well. I have learn from my source the there is a rebel group that is responsible for the disappearances and 'accidental deaths' of important or high ranking officers on Ewajima, the mobile colonies and Beijita-sei."

Pan blinked that sounded like the men she and Trunks ran into earlier, on the way to Old earth. "We ran into them while traveling to Old Earth," Trunks stated as if reading her thoughts. His expression was grim and serious much like that of when he'd been talking to Saika only less...animosity. "They are the ones responsible for the sabotage at the first treaty attempt, twenty years ago. The two we ran into, Admiral Menneth from the Hitohi and T'kal a high level elite, were planning to try and kidnap Pan, Bra and myself." 

Pan noted her Grandfather was oddly silent and thoughtful with bland expression painted on his face. 

Goten nodded taking it all in, "I figured they'd be after you guys sooner or later, it makes sense. I'm not sure who is behind it and I can't figure out why beside causing more problems." There was a pregnant silence. 

"Control." Naav stated simply. He elaborated for them seeing questioning looks. His serious tone neither rising nor falling not an ounce of emotion could be picked up from his voice or his expression. "It is the same on Ewajima, but has been happening longer the Consulate has almost full control of the planet by destroying the order from the inside. And while everyone is away fighting each other...People suddenly disappear, civilians accidentally end up the middle of space battles or turn up dead somewhere." There was no need to continue.

 Naav could have been talking about the molecular frequency of space dust for all the emotions he showed. Like an emotionless shell... Pan hoped Trunks never became that way. Trunks could be cold but Naav's impassiveness different. Pan couldn't describe it well in words. It was as if Naav's detached manner were  his emotions. 'Even Trunks' cold emotionless mask was merely that; a mask. Perhaps Naav's is just better, no one should be that...' She was at a loss to explain even that lack of feeling coming off the winged alien. 

Pan was shaken out of her thoughts by the intense stare of ice blue eyes from across the room. 'What's his problem?' She thought feeling irritated at Trunks for some reason. She blatantly returned his glare with equal intensity, oblivious of those conversing around her. His head twitched as if he wanted to turn away but thought again, for some reason she couldn't. She did want to either, his eyes held something in them... Pan felt a feeling stir inside her again different and nameless with tenacious intensity. It was deep and frightening and soothing all at the same time. She suddenly felt self-conscious, why did those eyes invoke such feelings? 

While on the Mercushin they would have killed each other (and had wanted to) for less. If memory served her correctly that was the reason they were thrown in the brig in the first place. Looking back She really had wanted to kill him on more than one occasion but now she felt she was getting used to the irksome, infuriating, stupid, annoying, handsome, considerate, cute,- She was getting too use to that obnoxious-

"Well, I say we continue this on the way there." 

She blinked realizing that she hadn't been paying attention to her grandfather and uncle's conversation. She glared at the little smirk that Trunks had gained from seeing the results of their distraction.

"Your right. The sooner the better. Which dock is my ship in?" Goten looked at Trunks and herself expectantly. 'Uh-oh.'

Pan looked at the floor, "well... you see um...

She took small but delightful pleasure knowing that Trunks was in as bad off as she.

"No not my ship. Not my...." Goten looked ready to keel over. "How could you?..."     Pause.  

"Trunks!!!"

"Goten, I know you're angry, but if you just calm down, we can talk about this!"

*************

Piccolo growled in frustration ignoring the frightened human starting back at him from the com. He and the hundred or so Nameks who had survived the planets destruction by the cruel tyrant Freiza, had reached the location of the Command Mobile Colony where Son Gohan resided. But it was there arrival had caused nothing but suspicion, no one there had ever come into contact with his people except Gohan. Judging from their reaction they weren't expecting anybody to know their location or demanded to speak with Gohan.

"Look we're not here to cause trouble. Just tell me where he is!"

He roared, losing his patience. His long time friend and companion Dende shot him a disapproving look. He humped but didn't calm down.

"Ah...ah...ah-"  the guy stammered not knowing how to handle what to him was a first contact situation with potentially hostile race whose leader was demanding to see their. And Mr. Son had left a few days ago.

"What's going on here?" A feral looking saiya-jin pushed the smaller man aside.

"Who are you? 'n what da ya want?" the man asked with bluntly.

"Now we're getting somewhere. It is imperative that we speak with Son Gohan immediately."

The saiya-jin shrugged, "You outta luck, he left a few days ago to Beijita-sei. Why is it that you need to spea-

"He's headed towards there? That's all I need to know." With another reprimanding look from his comrade he added a terse, "thanks," shutting of the com.

Dende shook his head as he watched his friend leave to in the direction of the bridge. "It wouldn't hurt to be a bit more courteous, Piccolo." He suggested. Piccolo was a nice person. He just... needed to work on his people skills...

The gruff Namek humphed and continued on his way. Well that was progress; at least he didn't snarl this time. 

******************

Bra sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes; Goten loved that ship dearly and he was angry at Trunks for crashing it. Unfortunately she had a hard time taking Goten seriously about the whole matter. Partly because he could get another ship anytime he wanted and partly because he just looked so cute when he was all pouty like that. 

He sat there, beside her, waiting to speak with the stationmaster so they could borrow one of Zion's ships. He was in the middle of a long tirade about how she and Trunks were going to be the death of him, when he suddenly stopped and asked.

"What do you think about Trunks and Pan." The way he asked her she knew he would begin to build plans around it. 

"What do you mean?" she knew better than try and find the reasoning behind that question he'd tell her sooner or later. Patience was a virtue. 

"Together." 

She bit her lip, remembering the way they insulted each other after Trunks and Goten had calmed down from earlier. "They fight too much, plain and simple. I can't say for Pan but I think my brother is fond of her. He doesn't trust alot of women especially not after what Saika did to him. He seems to like Pan, it shows, in a weird, 'I'll-kill-you-first' kind of way. But I wouldn't be surprised if they had World War IV on the way home either."

Goten chuckled, knowing that to be true. "Pan holds more influence than her father lets on, especially for women in the Hitohi she was four when she won the junior championship in the Tournament that are held in the Mobile colonies. When she was sixteen she joined the Space force disguised as a boy."

"Wh-"

"It wasn't that girls aren't allowed to become pilots or fight in the army it's just that in human society women aren't expected to you know fight or anything like that."

"Well that's so sexist, that's just a waste of-"

Goten interupted her before she could began ranting.

"I know. It is not the same as Saiya-jin society. Anyway she didn't want any special treatment or to be hampered because of her gender. She became one of the best pilots I've ever seen. But when they found he was a she they gave her the boot, an "honorable discharge". There was a big ruckus about that. In the end the whole thing led to more women fighters and pilots in the Mobile colonies. Gohan was mad at her for putting her life in danger, but the people, most people, respect her. When Gohan resigns she will become the next leader of the Hitohi." He looked at her expectantly. She shook her head. He had lost her. Goten was thinking beyond her now. She didn't make the connection. His line of thinking made him a good strategist and that she was not. She was just your average run of the mill saiya-jin. Well, almost.

"How does this tie into whether or not she and my brother go well together?"

"Well if all goes well we'll have no more war between our respective nations. But who's to say another generation for now something or someone will start the fighting again? But say if we had something more tangible-- no, more binding than a piece of paper to hold the Hitohi and the Saiya-jin Empire together?"

Bra looked at Goten wide eyed. "Your not going to force them to marry each other!?"

He shook his head vigorously.

"Do I look like I have death wish?! No, that wouldn't work; they'd get all stubborn and bullheaded. With those two force won't work. We should probably just nudge them gently and subtly in the right direction." He said with a grin on his face. He was a genius in his own right.

If Trunks or Pan found out they were part of Goten's grand scheme of things there'd be hell to pay. She had to wonder if that wasn't his plan from the beginning he could have just as easily gone with them to Old earth, or gotten someone else to retrieve the medicine as Pan had. She smirked, Goten had surprised her once and again.

"Goten, you're a sneaky, cunning, sly, devious, scheming scoundrel. You know that?" she whispered falling into his innocent looking coal eyes. 

He grinned devilishly, "A scoundrel am I? Like the sound of that." She yelped giggling as he rained kisses on her face neck.

She brought her arms around him so that she could return the gesture but.

"Ah Excuse me Ahem!" the secretary glared at them. She blushed remember where they were. Goten smiled innocently, scratching his head. The secretary turn it's nose up at their little display, "The station master will see you now."

*********************

"Menneth and T'kal have just informed me than our targets will be leaving soon  and they plan to capture all of them in one swoop just as soon as they leave Zion security space."

"Good, they had better get something do right I grow tired of these games." The evil Tyrant waited intil the other left the room before summoning his right hand man.

"You called Lord Frieza?"

"Yes Zarbon, inform me as soon as Reenye has transferred the engine upgrades for the ship after that we have no more use for him." He looked at the unsuspecting planet below, "It's time we had a little fun. Those Nameks were such poor sport; I hope these birdbrains can put up a better fight. Begin our descent."

*******************

Pan walked behind Bra who was following Goten's lead to the docking bays. Her thoughts were on a certain lavender haired Prince. He was a puzzle inside an enigma.

He'd taken all the responsibility for the wreaking of her uncle's ship

"What's wrong with you?" he asked haughtily, "My ears have finally stopped ringing and I realize why."  

She glared at him, 'Why can't he just say are you okay? Like a normal person? Is that what he is really trying to say?' She blinked, that was confusing. 'Or what if he was just really being an annoying baka?' That was confusing.

"Utsukushii?" his, tone was impatient, but his eyes said other wise, showing concern. His lips curved in that cute smug little smirk of his.

An impish little part of her mind wonder what it would be like if she could taste those lips and wipe that stupid smirk off his face.  If she stood on her toes she could, he was walking close enough. She shook her head to rid it of such improper thoughts.

"You didn't have to take responsibility for me. Why did you do that any ways? I don't need your help." she sneered snapping out of her thoughts. He blushed and stammered not expecting that question.

"I...ah...Who said I was helping you?" he said somewhat defensively, "It was my reasonability as far as I'm concerned, because you didn't have any experience in dirt-side landings." He ended condescendingly. She let it go amused he'd found something to back up his claim. He looked at her with those frigid blue eyes for a good moment before a smirk or lop-sided smile; slowly curled it's self on his lips. 

"What?"

"Oh nothing." 

He was just too confusing sometimes.

The ship supplied graciously by Zion was no pleasure cruiser but it was considerably larger than the last two ships she had taken before, and that was a blessing.

Already there were some minor problems; first was that they couldn't till they'd been cleared by security which meant they had to wait an hour or so. Second her uncle and Bra were all lovey-dovey with each other the moment the group boarded. It was nice to see him happy but after five minutes it got just plain disgusting. Trunks, was in one of his deep thought/brooding modes, and had slunk of to a quieter corner for some peace of mind. Probably to sulk, perhaps he was still a little angry at Goten for taking his little sister as his mate.

Having nothing to do she explored the ship there wasn't much to it, it was basically one long hall. At the front end was the bridge, piloting and navigation and such, the there were about 15 or so rooms all facing each other. Behind they larger door was the kitchen and mess hall where she could feel Goku Goten and Bra, and hear them talking and joking as well.

After that the was and extremely small med facility, which was no more than a few cabinets and a bed, in conjunction with a tiny bay in which there were escape pods. 'Someone out there is a real genius.' she thought ruefully, counting the pods. There were five. 'Why would some idiot build a ship that could fit up twenty people and then put in five pods? Jeez. At least we won't need to use them.'

Bored she headed back to the bridge, if any thing she could familiarize herself with the controls. She was surprised to see Naav there, quietly sitting in the navigational chair. 'Is he always so serious?' she couldn't remember him saying more than a few sentences. He acknowledged her presence with a small nod.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, he seemed to be doing nothing more than staring at the blank main screen. "If you don't mind me asking."

He shook his light sea-green head, "No, not at all." He waited for her to sit down in the pilot's chair, "I was working of my mental shields." She tilted her head confused. 

"The Neg'Vah are and empathic race-"

'Empathic like in being able to sense other's feelings.' She blushed he probably knew how she felt about Trunks-

"Don't worry, it is not my place to devulge in another's personal life," he said reassuring her, it almost looked like he was amused, a sort of smile with only his reddish-brown eyes even though his face showed nothing. The guy was way too serious but right then that was a good thing.

"Thank you. Why do you need mental shields than? If you can't read peoples minds then why do you need to protect your mind?"

"My race has acclimated it's self to these gifts, by shutting our selves away and keeping to ourselves. After a few centuries, the natural shield my people used to have, disappeared. And now only a few have that natural protection, which they can call at will and not be over whelmed by his or hers the senses."

"I see a take it that since your working on it the you don't have one."

"I can block out most but not really strong or intense ones. I hope your uncle won't be offended if I keep my distance from him and his..aah...'mate'."

"He probably won't even notice I doubt them can see past each other's faces." Pause "You must have thought us all a bunch of lunatics, when Trunks and I arrived after you and my grandfather."

"Tell me it's not some saiya-jin greeting, is it?" Pan couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. She laughed anyways; it was slightly funny either way. 

"No. Trunks was just a little angry." His eyebrow twitched almost imperceptibly. "Ok maybe a lot, but you would too if you found out your best friend had taken your sister as a mate without telling you anything about it." He nodded. "They're not like that normally."

They sat in silence awhile thinking processing this knew information, Pan didn't bother to try and hide her feelings or anything. What was the point? She trusted Naav not to say anything, heck he didn't say much anyways. At least she could hang around him and not be totally disgusted by an overly mushy display, or worry about confusing emotions...'Trunks,' she silently sighed, she wondered what it would have been like if they had a similar relationship as Bra and Goten. Making goo-goo eyes and being all lovey-dovey didn't seem quite as disgusting then. Like that dream she a two nights ago on Old Earth, (has that much happened in such a short amount of time?) he had been so gentle when he caressed her face. 'Ah, well I'll never know how gentle he can get, so no use thinking about it.'

"If I may be so bold," Naav said interrupting her quickly depressing thoughts

"Why don't you just tell him?"

She fiddled with her locket, "It's not that simple. We both have obligations to for fill later. After his father he will become the King of the Saiya-jin," at this Naav's eyes widened slightly probably more shocked then he let on, "and I the leader of the Hitohi after my father."

"I see. I think..." He had a perturbed look on his face, a total expression not hampered by his usual stoicism; just about as close to totally confused as she had seen him get.  She laughed causing his confusion to greaten, which made her laugh even more. Suddenly everything seemed funny. Poor Naav, her and Trunks, her father (who by the way still thought she was a 19yr old girl), the war; it was all just a joke. 'Just a really bad joke; a sad tragedy laid out by fate,' She thought sadly, sobering up and calming down. 

Naav shook his head slightly not understanding these Saiya-jin at all.  He wondered what Nyaane would think of these 'barbarians'. For the first time in his life Naav felt a twinge of loneliness, he was far from home and had no way to contact his little sister.  He wondered if he would make it home before her wedding ceremony. Probably not.

Envy. Protectiveness. Resentment.

He narrowed his red sienna eyes; he felt a strong wave of jealousy, but not from Pan. The Neg'Vah turned his head towards the doorway only to catch a fleeting glimpse of lavender.

*****************

Quotes of the day:

"Love is the flower of life, and blossoms unexpectedly and without law, and must be plucked where it is found, and enjoyed for the brief hour of its duration."

- D. H. Lawrence

People say that dreams are for crazy people but truthfully dreams are what keep you alive.

-Unknown

****************

Mizuko's answering machine: Okay here are the stupid soap opera like questions. 

What devastation has the deceitful Freiza have in store for Naav's home world? What do Goten and Bra have planned for the unknowing Trunks and Pan? What happen with Trunks and Saika in the past?  *grumble grumble*

How 'bout some better questions? Like, will Trunks go into a berserker jealous rage and attack that statue-ish stoic for movin' in on his woman?!

*receive glare from Mizuko*  Mou!  I was just getting creative nobody appreciates my creativity anymore. "Imagination is more important than knowledge." Says Einstein, but when I complain no one listens to me. I'm the one with-

BEEEEEEEEEEPP (please review)


	10. Conversations With the Heart

AN: Yes I liiiive!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! My e-mail hasn't been working for quite a long time (several months -_-) so I got a new address; mizuko2cool@yahoo.com. Thanks, Aurelia Lothlorien for this chapter's quote! To Tigeress419 *sniff* that's one of the nicest things anybody's said about my story! *sniff* And for those of you wondering, not even Naav can escape cupid's arrow. *smirks evily* Heh. Heh. heh.

_Cool Boogie!_

-Mizuko

Chapter 10-Convevrsations With the Heart

*Tap tap tap*

*Tap tap tap*

*Tap tap tap*

"Marron..."

Marron glared and tapped the desk with pen again. He was the one who'd dragged her on this trip in the first place. She loved her father dearly, but this was just plain torture. Krillin was standing doing the same as she, nothing. In his haste to leave Krillin forgot that his cruiser had been due for a maintenance check. 

The ship engineers had shut everything down except for life support and a few back systems. That meant absolute and complete boredom until the ship was up and running again however long that took.

So here we are. Stuck in the middle of space with a busted ship and nothing to do. Except, bug dad of course. 

*Tap tap tap*

He stood facing the window peering out into space, in an T-shirt and slacks, she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her father dressed so casually. Well it wasn't like they were going any where for a while.

*Tap tap tap*

She kept her amused grin to herself; the unfortunate president was about to pull his hair out. "Alright, I get the point! Next time I won't drag you on another one of these trips, ok?" She smiled innocently at her father, "What's the catch?"

"What do you think?" he wasn't president for nothing. It was sweet in a way; he was only looking out for her.

"I'm not asking that you quit you research or stop working in you lab altogether. But you really need to stop working yourself so hard. Most girls your age are starting to settle down or at least have a special someone. I don't want you to isolate your self. Or be like me." She looked at him uizzically;p Krillin and 18 loved each other dearly.

"You?" 

"Yeah," he smiled turning around, "I never got to spend the best years of my life with your mother, I was so caught up in what I was doing..." He trailed of reminiscing. Then suddenly he got that gleam in his eyes, 'uh oh.'

"Well anyway since you don't seem to be interested in anybody at home, your mother suggested you try looking elsewhere."

Oh, great her mother was in on this too- 'Hey Wait!'

"You didn't set me up with some alien from who knows where did you?!?"

"No! We just thought you might prefer- he stopped mid sentence at the cold rage in her glare. Yeesh, his wife had that same look when she got really mad.

"I think my love life should stay that way; mine." She said calmly, rising from her seat and walking out of the room. He knew better than to be fooled by her outward appearance, she was hopping mad this time. Worse than when they'd tried to set her up with the vice president's son. The old man sighed and turned back to the window.

She was right, but he and 18 were worried. Marron was more like her mother sharp cunning and graceful, she would have made one heck of a fighter.

But she choose to become a scientist, she once tried to explain what she was working on, surprise to find out she had more than one project going on at the same time. She was work with regenativ-

A glimmer in the distance stopped his thought. He shrugged must have been his imagination, then the flash caught his eye again, it seemed to be moving...closer.

 "That's not a star."

******************

Trunks glared fiercely down the hall where he could see Pan laughing with that mysterious Naav character. A red-hot anger suddenly swelled up in side him at the other man. His normally dominant cool logical (or at least rational) side knew this was merely a consequence of his decision to never pursue Pan.  That should have helped, should have; it didn't. He should be the one to make her smile and laugh. Protect her Cherish her. Love her? Love? He snorted he cared about Pan and was attracted to her but he didn't love her. He couldn't.  But try telling that to a certain rebellious organ, which at the moment was feeling rightly jealous and unjustly hurt.

~Pan has a nice smile....~ it thought randomly. His mind beg to differ saying, 'you're becoming a sentimental human.'  ~But I am human.~ it replied.

"Whatever." he growled trying to push his feelings, he turned in the opposite direction and headed for the airlocks. The security clearance personnel should be there by now. 

He stepped out of the airlocks, seeing as the personnel hadn't arrived yet his internal conflict resumed.

~Just say something,~ it urged.

'And then what? We'll only have to say farewell later' 

~If your so saiya-jin you would have done so regardless, besides that would make the time you have left that much more special.~

'Our paths would never cross again, we have two different roads to travel, I will be the king of Beijita-sei...'

~So.~

Seeing no point on further arguing with his stubborn heart, he sighed exasperatedly. Pan was right; he was impossible, even to himself.

"Sir?" a sweet voiced uta-jin called his attention, dressed in Zion official uniform. "Sir? The Reliance is cleared, you may leave at your discretion." He nodded curtly, turning on heels heading back inside.

He immediately went to the kitchen area, ignoring the really scene of the famous ambassador stuffing his face along with the equally famous ex- general Son Goten. They ate at such a speed it even surprised him. Apparently Bra shared the thought as well as she ate at a much more refined pace then her mate and his father.

"The ship is cleared, if you don't mind I'd like to get started."

Goku nodded, "fur kou aha." The older saiya-jin spoke with a full mouth. 'Is this guy really who he says he is?' His table manners left much to be desired. Goku swallowed, "Sorry, Sure go ahead!" he patted his stomach "I think I'll go take a small nap." Trunks turned and left wondering if that strange man was capable of all the great things he supposedly had done. If he'd stayed a moment longer he might have noticed the conspiring glance traded by Bra and Goten.

Upon arriving in the bridge he found Pan, sitting in the pilots seat. She seemed to be deep in thought. She looked up at him as he came in. She actually smiled at him (for a brief nano second), in her impish way that made his heart skip a beat.

His raised a lavender eyebrow, "what are you so happy about?" he asked sitting at his station and powering up the ship. Without be told she began firing up the engines and turning on other systems. For a moment there was silence as they concentrated on maneuvering the ship out of Zion's docks.

"I was just thinking." 

"About..."

She stuttered her reply, "Ahh.. about how when this is all over I would like to get a pet."

'Liar. And a bad one at that.' He thought but he let it slide.

"Utsukushii, I did know you were the type!" he teased, the pink tint to her cheeks made her look just lovely.

"Not that kind of pet! Since when has your mind taken a permanent residence in the gutter?"

"Since your little display at the river." Trunks blurted with out thinking. He laughed to cover his slip up, as her face went a shade of never seen before mauve. "Why you...arrgh I...you!!" she sputtered unable to think of anything to say. Though he seemed amused on the outside, inside he was thinking, 'stupid idiot why'd you have to go and say that!?'

"Speechless Panny?" 

"Konoyaro..." she muttered glaring at him. He grinned back at her. Maybe not that speechless.

"What display?" asked someone behind him, he nearly jumped out of his seat 'When did he get here.' He mentally groaned turning beat red at Goten's question.

"Nothing!" they both replied at the same time.

"Nothing sounds like something to me," The grin on his friend's face was at the very least devious, "Did something happen on Earth that I wasn't told about?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No!"

"Have you no shame?!  That's your own niece you're talking about!"

"Goten why would you even say that? That is...that's just..." Pan angrily set the ship on autopilot and stormed out of the room. Trunks sent Goten and icy glare as the young man sat in the now unoccupied seat. Angry for suggesting anything and for driving Pan off. "So what did happen?"

"Like I said. Nothing." Goten gave him an 'I don't buy it' look.

Trunks turned back to his consul in an effort to ignore Goten. What ever he was up to.

"You two are ridiculous." Getting no response Goten continued, "I've never seen you so crazy about a girl. Iceboy finally find a person who can get a rise out of him and what dose he do? Nothing. He just sits there and watches the girl of his dreams just pass him by. Both of you, when you're not fighting, you go of into your own little world daydreaming."

"I don-"

"I see the way you to watch each other when the others aren't looking. Why haven't you done something? And don't give me that lame excuse about your duty." Trunks opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find anything to say. He suspiciously wondered why all of a sudden Goten was badgering him about his love life, not that it never happened before but this time he seem really adamant about it. And with his niece no less. Trunks had a feeling Goten was up to something, one does not know someone for a couple decades and not know when they are planning something.

Goten continued, "You can't let one bad relationship ruin the rest of your life."

"This has nothing to do with Saika." Trunks growled looking away.

"Only if you let it follow you like you are doing now. Pan is not Saika." Goten stated, before getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed."

"Already? It's only 1700hrs."  

Goten grinned, "Weellll I'm going to have to start going to sleep early if I want to get any sleep at all." he chuckled.

Trunks was still no to happy, it wasn't Goten and Bra being a couple. He'd already known about them, just not knowing they were _that_ serious. That wasn't exactly the best way to find out your best friend was now your brother-in-law.   

"I don't want to hear anything about it. Go on get out of here you baka. But when we get to Beijita-sei you owe me a spar, I'll make sure there just enough left over for my father to pick apart too.

"Whatever you still owe me for crashing my ship!! Don't think I'm letting it slide this time!"

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

**********

Bra smirked hearing Goten talk some sense into her dense brother.

Goten's lack of tack was the best way to get to Trunks. For Trunks the best nudge was to slap it in his face. Trunks was the easy one he just needed someone to get him out of that cocoon of his. Pan would more than likely be the harder of the two, but Bra had the whole trip to work on her. She could take it one step at a time, starting with finding out exactly what Pan felt about her dear sweet brother. 

Bra knocked on the door to the room Pan had taken.

"Come in."

Bra stepped in, with a friendly smile on her face. Pan blinked, obviously not expecting it to be her. The dark hair saiya-jin was floating cross-legged over the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Pan shook her head, landing gently on the floor.

"No, it's all right. Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to talk some. I never get to meet many girls my age around the palace, if fact this is the 6th time I've ever actually been outside the palace. I was wondering if you could tell me about how it is to live out in space and be able to go any where you want without guards or over protective relatives."

Pan laughed at her dramatic tone, "Well it's not as glamorous as you make it sound."

And that's how it started. Bra found she actually liked Pan she was a nice person minus the temper and was blunt and honest. Bra didn't have to pretend to like the court officials at home. And for the first time that she could remember Bra was actually grateful she had a planet to call home; She never realizes how lucky she was to be able to see the sun rise and set everyday or to be able see plants grow about freely and not in artificial gardens. Pan even told her about something that was completely new to her when she went to earth, something Bra took for granted all her life, a horizon.

At first she didn't understand the significance of it, even for Pan. 

Pan pointed to the small circular window on the far side of the room.

"That is what I've seen most off my life, endlessness and if not that then the complete opposite when I look around I see walls. The walls of the ships, stations, Mobile Colonies, it's all the same. To protect us from space and at the same time caging us in."

Bra sighed from her new seat stretched out on the floor, remembering her purpose for coming here in the first place. "It must have been interesting going to old earth with my brother."

She expected Pan to frown but the other girl laughed instead.

"Interesting indeed. We didn't get off on the right foot."

Bra smirked at the wistful look in the girl's eyes.

"I noticed. What happened?" 

Pan explained to her everything that had happened since that fateful day she'd crashed into Prince Trunks Briefs Vegeta on station N-821. Bra kept an eye on Pan's expression; the girl was obvious growing attached to him even if she didn't realize it. It was they way she talked about Trunks. 

" And then he constantly teases me too, he just-"

"Trunks teases you?" Bra was fairly surprised to hear this. On Beijita-sei Trunks was little more than a hunk of ice. He was always so serious at least with most people, even their father. Especially their father.

He never joked around with anybody but Goten and her self on occasion. 

"Constantly, I think it's his next favorite thing after driving me insane. Why do you ask?" Pan continued give the blue haired girl a weird look.

Bra laughed ignoring the question, "What does that baka brother of mine tease you about?"

To Bra's genuine surprise Pan blushed a little, "Why are you blushing Panny?" she giggled in a singsong voice.

"I wasn't blushing!" she huffed, crossing her arms. 

"What does he tease you about, or maybe I should go ask him." Bra grinned mischievously. 

"Whatever flaw he can find at the moment. He calls me names all the time, just to grate my nerves, I bet."

Bra nodded, "Names?" urging her to continue, "Yeah, like onna no ko, kirei na ko, he even had the gal to call me chisaii tora once, the jerk! But most of the time he calls me utsukushii, the nerve." 

Bra resisted the urge to smack herself in the forehead. Leave it to her brother to pick a female who was just as dense in the love area as he was. Bra grinned to herself perhaps she would have to clobber them both over the head and tie them to the same bed. 

'Hey it worked for Goten why not his niece?' she snicker to herself.

****************

Gohan sat in the commander's chair on the bridge of his personal cruiser. He could tell his crew was nervous and jumpy, none of them had been this close to the enemy home world and it was enough to make even him a little edgy. But he had a purpose.

"Sir there is an incoming call from the Royal communications officer."

Gohan nodded, "Patch it to the main screen."

A young thing appeared on the screen, he couldn't have been older than Pan. The boy's face went slack with shock. What was the enemy doing so close?  Seeing the young saiya-jin was obviously speechless, "I'll be brief and skip the formalities. I want to speak with Vegeta." The young man regained his composure.

"I am not authorized to do so, and even if I were why would I let scum like you speak with the King?" he added snidely, placing emphasis on Vegeta's title.

"I don't have time for this." He stated calmly "I demand to speak with Vegeta now." The kid obvious did know whom he was speaking to. He noted the scouter on the communication officer's face. He wasn't he to make a ruckus but there were or means of getting someone's attention if need be.

"As I said before I am not authorized to do so-"

"Then get me someone who can." Gohan raised his ki as quickly as he could without causing the ship damage. Several crewmembers on the bridge looked at him sharply some with surprise. 'It has been a long time.' He thought to himself, he kind of felt bad secretly enjoying the fact that he could still scare a few people with just his ki. The young officer gasped in shock at the numbers, the scouter wouldn't break if Gohan raised his ki at this rate. "What's going on?!" came a voice from somewhere behind the kid.

"I am a patient person but this is a matter of the utmost importance."

"Y...ye...yes sir!!!" The young officer stumbled back and was replaced by a familiar face. Facial features that resembled his own but sharper, tougher along with a mass of black spiky hair.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Kakkarot's whelp. I guess I can assume this isn't a family visit, dear nephew."

"I don't have time to go in circles, I need to speak with your king immediately." Gohan pushed his ki higher faster Raditz ripped of his scouter before it exploded in his hand.

"Well you've got his attention now, little nephew. I don't think he'll be too happy that you've broken all the scouters that were being used at the moment. You have permission to land. I'm sending the coordinates now. Raditz out."

"Well that was easy." Several of his crew looked at him strangely, like they'd seen a ghost or something. 'What?'

He cleared his throat, "You have the coordinates. Get to it!"

*******************

Quotes of the day:

_"I don't think of myself as single. I'm romantically challenged." _

-Stephanie Piro

From the reviewers:

_"Life was like that; everyone loved the wrong person, who loved someone else, or didn't love at all." _

- K.M. Peyton

***************

Mizuko's answering machine

Weeell It seems Gohan has reach Beijita-sei, and the other aren't even there yet. Will a clash of the titans ensue?  What plan has the devious daughter of Vegeta come up with for Pan? 

What UFO is heading towards the New Earth's President's ship? What the heck does Marron have to do with any of this? *Grumbles* Mizuko better appreciate what I'm doing. Thank heaven she change the beep into a tone: tones are more bearable and less aggravating, so please leave a message after the tone.  


	11. For Every Action...

AN: Aurelia Lothlorien SSSssshhhhhh!! No one is suppose to know that yet!!! ^_^

But I'm not promising anything, yet; I aim to shock and amuse with the unexpected ^_~. Domo arigato gozaimasu, inca-dove for this chapter's quote!!

Ack! School starts Aug, 12th for me (: P) I won't have as much time to work on TFRA but hopefully I'll be able to establish a schedule where I can update on a regular basis. Thanks a million.

Cool Boogie!

Chapter 11-For every action, there is a reaction

Trunks didn't get much sleep that night Goten's lecture had him thinking too much about things he didn't want to think about; namely Pan.

Visions of a certain dark haired beauty clouded his dreams. They were both dreamlike and realistic. He could almost feel her smooth skin beneath him as- He felt blood rush to his cheeks making him feel a bit light headed. 'Got to stop thinking those kinds of things.'  He felt silly blushing even though someone was around. Pan would never let him live it down if she ever found out. That was one human trait he could assuredly live without.

He yawned and sat up in bed. Space travel gave you too much thinking time, next trip he went on he was using a pod. His tail swayed sluggishly behind him as he stood and stretched, sleepily making his way to the shower. The shower was standard size and circular, like an upright tube, completely separate from the toilet facilities. The semi opaque screen was curved to fit the strange shape.

The warm water was as revitalizing as it was soothing. 'Wonder if she even likes me.' The thought hadn't occurred to him before and now made him feel...nervous?

Since when does the Prince of Beijita-sei get nervous? Stupid girl made him feel too many things, confusing things. It would be better just to ignore the little female; he was starting it slip up, like yesterday. Luckily for him Pan was too angry to notice the little error.

"You can't let one relationship ruin your life."  Goten's words rang through his head. Saika... Pan wasn't like her at all.  Pan would never....  His tail fluffed up three sizes just think about...

Finishing his shower he toweled off and dressed in the usual blue suit. His tail curled at the tip so as not to drag, he smiled remember Pan's face when she realized that it was his tail. It was the same color as his hair, a real oddity. There weren't many hybrids on Beijita-sei so few in fact it was rare to find any, a lot were treated as second class or lower before his father married his mother. She changed lots of things especially his father. Vegeta was never quite the same after the treaty incident. After all this time they would have their family restored. 

A knock at the door interrupted his thought. Trunks habitually wrapped his tail securely round his waist. "Enter."

His sister strolled in wear much the same thing as he but fitted for women. She looked way too happy, cruse all morning people...

"You look rather chipper this morning. What are you so giddy about?"

He didn't like that gleam in her sapphire eyes, he'd seen it one too many times before. "Or should I ask what are you up to?"

"Dear brother of mine, what ever do you mean?" 

'Yup, definitely up to something.' 

"Goten is absolutely incredible! I was just planning things me and Goten-"

"Say no more! I really don't want to know about my best friend and my little sister. If that's alright with you. Is there any particular reason you decided to grace me with you presence this morning?"

She stuck out her tongue childishly, Trunks swore she never acted past the age of five sometimes.

"You're such a grouch. I just came to tell you that breakfast will be ready in a few and Pan wants to see you."

"Pan?"

"Duh that's what I said isn't it? She is in her room. See ya."

Bra strolled out just as cheerfully as she had bounced in. Weird. 'I wonder what Pan wants.' Trunks wondered his mood suddenly a lot lighter than it had been moments before.

**************

Admiral Menneth adjusted the tractor beam for the nth time this morning. That stupid little saiya-jin was going to fall right into his hands. It doesn't matter how powerful they are, if their ship goes bye bye so do those pesky brutes. The Reliance would be out of Zion space midday today and he had to make sure that they wouldn't escape. The little Prince was lucky last time the war ships he and T'kal had been traveling in were powerful but unfortunately very slow, this time they were on a Neg'Vah cruiser, one of Reenye's best. Neg'Vah technology was far superior to the inventive humans and light-years ahead of the saiya-jin (however efficient they may be).  

"There will be no escape for the Prince this time." He muttered gleefully to himself. All he had to do now was wait. Menneth considered himself a smart man. If you saw a storm coming your way wouldn't you take shelter? What better shelter to take than behind the storm itself. Son was a fool as well as the rest of the saiya-jin race. Humans wouldn't have been dragged into such a mindless war if not for saiya-jin. He had a healthy respect (and fear) for the awesome power and strength for that race but they (along with the humans and the Neg'Vah) were so caught up in the battle to annihilate each other, they were completely oblivious to the growing empire that would annihilate them. Such fools. 

Most of his missions as an officer had been in deep space, unexplored territory, Thanks to Son. A man he once considered a friend and leader. That was how he stumbled onto Frieza's empire. He'd been young then but it didn't take much to realize that neither of the saiya-jin empires could hold a candle to Frieza's might nor could the secretive but technologically advanced Neg'Vah. He was no fool, he saw which way the wind was blowing and he'd been a spy for Freiza since then.

Freiza for all his power didn't have very good space travel capabilities.  It had taken decades for him to reach this galaxy (with various planetary pit stops along the way) during that time

Freiza left him and several others to cause small amounts of havoc, including the disruption of the treaty attempt twenty years ago...

**************

Trunks knocked on the door, "Come in."

He stepped in and did a double take seeing her nude shadow in the shower.

The poor Princes gaped finding himself speechless, feeling his blood rush to his head (and a few other places).

"I'll be out in a second."   His eyebrows shot up and he nodded dumbly, unaware she couldn't see him. His eye bulged out of his sockets when Pan stepped out in nothing....

but a towel.

His eye traveled upward taking in her tiny feet, sculpted leg and body fitting towel that went too high on the bottom and too low on the top, not that he really minded. He lingered over her chest and continued up to meet a flushed face and fiery dark eyes. Trunk was starting to feel more than a little lightheaded and was sure his face could match a tomato. 

She frowned at as he continued to gape at her.

"Trunks was are you doing here?!" she barked. His mouth work but nothing came out. She would have laughed at his embarrassment but truth be told she was just as uncomfortable as he.

"I... I... I was...You just...." She interrupted his mindless babble when she noticed his problem and moved closer to him, ignoring the fact that she was only wearing a towel. It wasn't like she could change in front of him.

"Trunks, you're bleeding!"  He touched his upper lip and looked at the blood stupidly.  She huffed exasperatedly and attempted to tilt his head back, accidentally knocking his chin slightly.

"Watch your fingers!"  He complained as she held his head back forcefully with one hand and a tight grip on her towel with the other.

"And remove my eyes from a sick pervert like you?" she snapped glad they were talking, (well sort of talking).

"Sick pervert?! I'm not the one calling people in the their room while they're taking a shower. It nice to know you can't take your eyes off me."

"That's not what I meant. Jerk! And I didn't call anybody! Perv!" 

They could be standing here for a while till his nose bleed stopped, she really wanted to sit, her towel was slipping and she rather not lose her towel whether he was looking or not. 

"H- Hey what are you doing?!" He protested as she forced him to sit on her bed. He fought off her hand and looked at her, suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and he promptly passed out. 

"Trunks? Trunks!" she looked down at herself her towel had slipped some more showing a risqué amount of cleavage. She started to giggle, 'the almighty Prince of the saiya-jin passes out from seeing a little too much eye candy I wonder what would have happened if wore earth swimwear?' she finally all out giggled till her sides began to hurt.

She shook her head ruefully starting to get dressed, she would never let him here the end of it. 

***************

Bra snickered outside Pan's door. 'I am a complete genius! Bra the goddess of love and beauty does it again.' she crowed silently. She hoped her brother had gotten over that stupid shyness of his and uses this wonderful opportunity. The blue haired princess continued to revel in her own genius until she felt eyes on her back.

She jumped seeing the Neg'Vah right behind her watching her intently.

"Is something wrong with Pan and the Prince?"

"Aah No! No nothing is wrong!" she squeaked twirling her blue hair vapidly with one finger. The ditz trick usual worked on most, but this guy had such a straight face. 'Remind me to never play poker with this guy.' He deliberated for a moment than turned to go, satisfied.

'That is one strange man.' And she thought her brother was a stoic ice cube. The handsome green haired bird boy could give him and her father a run for their money in that respect.

'I'm glad Goten is never that serious.' Her saiya-jin hearing picked up Pan calling Trunks name,  'I can't wait to tell him the good new! He'll be sorry he missed this!' Her mission completed the self-proclaimed goddess of love and beauty slanterd off to find her mate.

***************

From the moment Trunks' REM kick in he knew that this was going to be one of those weird ones. He was walking in the carmine marble halls off Beijita-sei's Palace, his home. It was deserted the only thing that could be heard were the padded steps of his boots on the red carpet. The silence didn't bother him, it was a dream he knew and realized that and let the dream lead him on whatever strange path it would take. The saiyajin Prince turn into an outer corridor. 

One side was made up of huge columns that became great arcs at the top beyond the columns were the palace gardens. The silence was deafening there were no birds singing nor was there the rustle of the wind. Everything silent and alone. So very alone.

_"Trunks..."_ An annoyed voice called from the inside the gardens. He stop walking and tilled his head, the voice sounded familiar. 

A different voice called him suddenly he was little again and-

"Trunks!" His mother snapped at him bringing his attention back to her. He griminced. Tail hanging limply down Trunks bowed his head in shame, skipping his lessons had seemed like a good idea at the time and he did get the chance to talk to Goten. But was Mom ever mad. Bra stood behind Bulma's legs grinning, the little snitch! His tail fluffed in anger. "Well do you have anything to say for your self?" He winced his mother's voice could be a weapon at that volume. A faint sound of ticking could be heard behind his mother reprimanding voice.

"Well?"  Chibi Trunks lowered his head when he looked back up he found himself back in the garden and grown again.

_"Trunks are you well today?" _

Trunks took a step out side the hall and his surroundings became that of Old Earth's lush forest. He was standing next to a familiar tree; the ticking sound was louder here. It gave the saiya-jin a feeling of urgency like he had to do or see something important. He snorted wishing his subconscious would just get to the point. The incessant ticking was considerably louder now. Trunks scowled his eye looking for the source of the nuisance. 

An ancient looking clock of human origins sat precariously in the branches of the tree he was standing under. 'That was the branch Pan watched the sunrise from.' The steady tick tock speed up a bit, his lavender tail flicked back and forth with disquieted anxiety. 

_"...well today?"_

Beijita-sei again, the gardens...Or what was the gardens. Trunks gaped in shock. Masses of bodies were strewn randomly over the floor of the once beautiful place. Behind him the palace was nothing more than smoldering rubble, thick with the scent of decaying and burning flesh. The stench of it (had it been real) was enough to burn his eyes and lungs. 'A battle.' That much was obvious the two prominent colors Red and Blue mixed in with a darker shade of blood that generously drenched the ruins. 

_"Are you..."_

Looking in all directions ruins and death were all he could see. He was all alone so very alone...

"Pan?"

The dark haired girl suddenly appeared before him, dressed in bloody saiyajin armor. Throwing herself into his arms, burying her head in his chest. "Beloved..." cooed the little female heedless of the carnage around them. 

 "Utsukushii?" asked concerned.

"Yes, beloved?"  Trunks' eyes narrowed in suspicion, something was wrong. The distant part of Trunks that knew he was dreaming argued that it was all a dream and everything was screwed up anyways. But that was a very distant part. Pan didn't willingly come at him unless she was trying to punch him (usually in the vicinity of his jaw), she didn't make it a habit to forget to express her dislike of the name Utsukushii and she certainly didn't call him beloved.

He pulled Pan away from him gently by her shoulders.

Her head hung low covering her face from view. "What's wrong beloved?" She purred her voice changing slightly, "Don't you trust me any more?" Saika hissed, Trunks released the navy haired wench like the snake she was. Saika laughed maliciously. 'The same way as when....' It still hurt sometimes. 

_"Trunks...are you?"_ That voice again. Pan's voice. But where?

He blinked and his eyes found peaceful blue-green pastures of Beijita-sei's northern mountains.  Somewhere near the Ubiishian Baths. He would like to take Pan there one day, just the two of them..."Jerk! I've been waiting for you all this time! I should punch just for being late!"  Now that sounded like his Utsukushii! She had her arms crossed and looked a bit miffed for waiting for him. 

"I'm sorry bijin."

She stood before him in a sleeveless white dress that stopped above her knees and blew gently with the warm breeze. The frown on her face was replaced by a impish smile as she stepped closer to him. 

"Well I guess I can forgive this once But you still haven't answered me." She whispered in his ear, nibbling on it while massaging his neck. "Huh?" he answered not really concentrating. How could he when she was distracting him?

_"So are you Trunks? Are you well alone?"_

**************

"Achoo!" Goten sniffed hoping he wasn't coming down with anything. Breakfast had already been laid out but nobody was there except him and his father.

"Gee I wonder where everyone is at."

"Yeah me too I'm starving!" Goten's stomach rumbled loudly and he chuckled sheepishly

"We should wait for the other's but...

"We're just so hungry...

"They won't mind." The two shared an identical Son grin, before attacking their food ravenously.

Few minute later...

"That was good." 

"Yeah...But back to business. I've agreed to help Naav with the problems on Ewajima. So after we arrive on Beijita-sei I plan to go there."

"But we'll need your help. I don't think Vegeta and Gohan will work things out by themselves. Gohan stopped believing that there'd be a solution after mother and Videl..."

"They can and they will. This is mostly your doing and Trunks, I have faith that you two will see it through to the end." The older saiya-jin paused for a moment, thinking way back. When Chichi had died he had been completely and utterly devastated. The saiya-jin named Goku had gone temporarily mad with pain and anguish of having his wife suddenly ripped from him. A part of him knew that if he stayed in the palace he'd hurt somebody- that was when he learned the instant transmission. 

But his mind wasn't focused on where he was going only need to get away, far away. That was how he got stranded on Old Earth.  For years with nothing to do but train until Goten moved to Zion and was close enough to feel. For a long while he hadn't known whom he was sensing.  And could only teleport to places he'd been on earth. Then he realized the familiar ki could be used as a beacon to which to teleport. He was surprised and shocked to find the person he'd appeared in front of was his own son, who he'd not seen since he was just a little boy.

Goten had been mad. Who wouldn't be angry when their father had disappeared right after losing their mother some twenty years ago when he was kid? And only his brother to raise him. It took a while to explain very thing but in the end Goten forgave him and told him of what he and Trunks had been up to. Namely sabotage, nothing harmful just preventing as many space battles as possible, without being noticed. Little things like delaying warships, redirecting vessels to the wrong battle coordinates. Little things to prevent more slaughter. But little things wouldn't do anything if the problem weren't stopped altogether.

Goten and the others would be fine. And with Bulma's help nothing could go wrong.

"Where is Videl?"

Goten blinked at the sudden and unexpected question, "Dead. I never saw her after that day either. Gohan never held a funeral; he doesn't talk about her much. Why do you ask?"

"no reason. It'll be nice to speak with Bulma again; boy will she be surprised when she sees her kids. Where is that medicine by the way."

"I'm carrying it on me. Pan made a slight mistake; she got enough for a saiya-jin. Way too much for a human but that's alright we'll just have to dilute it a bit. It would have done more harm than good if I hadn't checked it. Perhaps if-

Warning! Ship approaching on collision course! Warning! Ship approaching on collision course!

**********

~20years ago~

In the shadows of the lower bowels of the palace one nervous figure skitter across the halls. His breathing pounded in his ears as if it were trying to sabotage his mission. Would someone hear his footsteps? What if one of the saiya-jin caught him? He was only human; they would tear him to pieces in the blink of an eye! Or less... 'What was that?' the figure jumped, scan the empty hall for life as he tried to calm his breathing.  'You're becoming paranoid Menneth. Just hurry up so you can get out of here.' His fear of saiya-jin was strong but self-preservation was stronger; and self preservation was saying move it, now. 

Ironically it was the same self preservation that had led him here in the very heart of the saiya-jin empire after he and his deep space recon team were captured by a being named Freiza. Freiza gave them a choice serve him or die. And when he offered the chance to exact revenge upon Son Gohan.....

Well one could guess how that turned. The Menneth rounded a corner his soft shoes making no noise on the hard marble floor of the palace. Maybe he shouldn't do this, was this too far. No Son was a fool to ally the Saiya-jin Empire, they'd stab him in the back just as soon ass the treaty was signed. And he would never forgive Son for sending him on the deep space mission, away form his life, home and V- 

"Pan!"

Menneth jumped back into the shadows and observed as a tiny toddler run by in the awkward fashion that little kid do. The kid stopped and looked back the way she had come. A young woman decked in formal attire came and stooped beside the child. 'Videl!' Menneth bit his tongue to keep from calling out to her. 

"Pan? When did you get to be so fast?"  The lovely dark beauty laughed kissing the child on the head. Menneth smiled as the child scrunch up her face giggling.  Videl had always had a way with children. Someday he would find a way back to his lovely Videl. "Mooommmyy!" the little girl squealed as Videl scooped her up. The smile on Menneth's face vanished replaced by pain. 'Videl...' Had he been gone so long that she had fallen into another's arms? There must be some mistake! The man forced his breathing to steady lest either should hear him.

"Oh there you are! I was looking for my two lovely ladies."  Son Gohan walked up with a bright smile. "It's about to begin." Menneth snarled at the sight of the man who'd doomed him to deep space research.

The girl wriggled out of her mother's arms and hugged the man on the legs. A sick feel rose to Menneth's throat, and a chill fell into stomach. 'No.' he silently prayed.

 "Daddy!"

**************

Quotes of the day:

_"My books are water; those of the great geniuses are wine. (Fortunately) Everybody drinks water." _

- Mark Twain

From the reviewers:

_"A lot of good arguments are spoiled by some fool who knows what he's talking about."_  

-Anonymous

***************

Mizuko's answering machine-

-Gone AWOL. (absent with out leave) Hey even answering machines need a vacation.

Please leave a review after the beep.


	12. Just Open Your Eyes

AN: YEEEEEEEEK!!! *Squeals uncontrollably!* 45 reviews and counting!! Thank you everyone *sniff* I never thought anyone would like TFRA that much. ^_^.  To let you readers know school has started for me *eck!* and I won't have as much time to work on TFRA  but  I will try my best to update weekly or biweekly. Thanks! (pss reviews help inspire me^_~)

Thank you lots Starlight for this chapter's quote!

Oh and I realized bijin isn't one of the more common words you see and I need to explain. bijin- a beautiful woman. Roughly translated as babe but it's still acceptable in formal speech and is not truly disrespectful. Also konoyaro- @$$hole. Umm the whole Saika part of the equation will come into play and be explained later. 

El Colibrí fue muy cómico!

Cool Boogie! 

-Mizuko

Chapter12- Just Open Your Eyes

"Are you okay?" Violent shaking wrenched Trunks free of the odd pointlessly weird dream. Pan face appeared before his sleepy vision. So beautiful...

"Trunks? Thank goodness your okay."  She was "sitting" next to the bed, fully dressed in her usual gray uniform. A touch of worry painted on her brow. She shouldn't worry, her smile was much nicer the way her eye lit up they lit up the same when she was flustered and angry. Of course he would never say that.

"You were worried about me? I'm touched."

"Don't be. I was merely concern that'd I'd have to haul you heavy carcass to the infirmary my self." she huffed as he groggily sat up. "Now if you don't mind I've missed breakfast and I've got other things to do than baby sit." She was nervous and looked a little uncomfortable. He smirked a little, making her squirm. 

"Then by all means go, let me not detain you a second longer."

"I would if you'd let go of me."  

Still a little dazed he looked at her and noticed that she was not really sitting but floating. Legs crossed a small amount of sweat accumulated on her forehead. She must have been meditating again. 'She must have a hard time concentrating. Is it because of me? Not likely'

Also, he notice a certain traitorous appendage wrapped around her curled around her wrist the tip of it twitching back and forth in a contented fashion. 'Traitor!' he scolded it, releasing Pan. As if to show it's own annoyance, it thumped loudly against the mattress. Pan's eyes went wide with fascination. Trunks watched Pan; amused by the curious way she watched his tail, her beautiful dark eyes following its movements. Like...like she had never watched her own tail before. He couldn't seem to remember seeing hers...

"You don't have a tail?" Trunks asked though it was more of a statement than a question.

"No." she didn't seem upset (or inclined to speak further about it) or shamed by it and she wasn't weakened by her tailless ness as most saiya-jin were. Interesting. If Pan was able to hit and bruise (just slightly) the prince of Beijita-sei without a tail, he wondered how strong she would be with one. Certainly the fiery she-demon would be a force to reckon with then. And make an awesome sparring partner.

~What kind of sparring were we thinking about, eh? ~

'Shut up, you'

"What's having a tail like?" the question stopped him from have another pointless conversation with himself. 'It's like having a little traitor suck to your butt all but flashing neon signs of my every emotion' 

"Like another arm." he answer relieved to know she wouldn't know some of the more subtle tail signs.

"What are they for? Seem like nothing but a weakness in a fight. All someone would have to do was pull on it..."

"You mean you don't know, Bijin?"

She snarled at the new name, "Don't you dare call me that! Or do you really want me to knock your lights out so soon after waking up." She snapped, brutally reminding them both why he was here in the first place. She smirked gingerly. He growled not liking being reminded of that particular weakness; still he played it off standing up slowly. "Well if you're going to do that the same way I suppose I wouldn't mind. Though how anyone can stomach seeing such a body is beyond me."

She only smirked knowing he didn't mean that.

"Actions speak louder than words," the delightful look on her face was as priceless as it was frightening, "and if I remember correctly you were the speechless one. You talk the talk Boxer boy but you can't walk the walk."

'What walk? What's she talking about, must be another human saying.'

"Whatever Bijin."

He dodged the following punch.

"I said don't call me that." She meant it this time.

"Fine. I like Utsukushii better anyways." he said quickly exiting. A millisecond later...

Wham! 

He looked at the wall, a dent could be seen right at jaw level the size of a fist poking out. Had he been just a few inches closer to the wall she'd have-

Warning! Ship approaching on collision course! Warning! Ship approaching on collision course!

He stood there for half second (long enough for Pan to poke her head out of her room) before dashing off to the bridge.

**********************

Nyaane stared in horror as soldiers ransacked her childhood forest. The giant great wood trees and prestigious Bin'Ro were burning and falling. Flocks of her people could be seen fleeing to the skies...and being shot down from their haven.  Her husband's clan had been completely annihilated already. 

The House of Linyarii of The Thariinye Clan was the last strong hold against the alien invaders who descended upon their world with out warning or provocation. But it was fruitless the aliens came with intense anger fear and hatred that assaulted any Neg'Vah who got close. The only advantage the Neg'Vah had now was their ability to fly at higher altitudes where the tops of the great wood trees touched the heavens where A'Drai had stopped shining her light the sky was so think with smoke. 

The smart ones took cover in the dense branches of what great wood trees were left, unfortunately because of their unique hair coloration and wings they stood out and could easily become sitting targets. 

Nyaane focused her mind this was her family's Bin'Ro tree, the tree in which her house had lived in for generations it was the largest and oldest, her house be the leader of the Thariinye Clan. She needed to get inside to reach her personal speeder, much like her brother's Daalphi. The problem was getting lower with out being spotted. There was an entrance hole about 20 meters below with almost no cover from the branches and another on the opposite side on the trunk but most of the alien troops were on that side and she had more chance of being shot.  Nyaane had no fear of dying and would have stayed and defended her planet till the very end along with Khleevi of the first house of Fareeli, her husband, who died to give her a chance to escape. 

A pain in her chest and emptiness in her mind rushed her and -No now was not the time to think about him or his sacrifice would be in vain.

Looking down the invader were setting fire to her Bin'Ro! It was now or never. She crawled to the middle of the branch she had been hiding on. She could see the entrance from her position. The aliens began to fire! Nyaane fell from the branch like rock. The enemy fire ceased, after all who'd waste their fire on a dead bird?

She waited till the last second to open her wings like a parachute and neatly glide into the entrance. The place was already becoming filled with smoke. Taking a quick look around she immediately knew what level she was on and knew that she was three way from where she needed to be; the top. 

Nyaane had a feeling of foreboding the entire time she rushed to the top. The feeling made her speed up over steps and tunnels she knew like the back of her hand. Smoke began to cloud her visions and her lungs as she went higher.

For Khleevi's sacrifice, for the sake of their unborn child she had to survive.

**************

Naav eyes widened slightly, when he arrived at the bridge he was the last there. Pan and Trunk had taken the pilot and navigation seats and Goten the captain's chair while the Ambassador and the blue haired saiya-jin stood behind him. But that wasn't what surprised the stoic Neg'Vah. The main screen showed The Reliance being pulled along helplessly by a ship much larger and far more advanced. Having been raised to be leader of his clan Naav knew the insignia and markings on the side of the larger vessel. He also knew the pain and suffering the ones behind that symbol had caused to his family and hundreds of others.

Pan suddenly slammed her hand down on her controls, growling in frustration. "It's no use! We can't even budge!"  

Thank A'Drai he had worked on his mental shield for most of the morning he certainly didn't want to feel that, the look on her face alone was enough to kill.  He silently placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and her shoulders relax though the expression on her face didn't budge.

"Calm down Pan, It wouldn't do to much good anyways there are two more ships flanking this one. We'd be shot even if we could." the prince said.

"I recognize that ship." he stated so the others could hear. Goten looked at him to continue.

"That ship belongs to the Consulate of Ewajima or more specifically Reenye their leader and the one responsible for the problems there."

"Then what is this thing tha- Pan's question was cut short by the appearance of two people on the main screen. One was obviously a saiya-jin from Beijita-sei and the other a human form the Hitohi army. Their different styles in uniform told him that much.

The saiya-jin wore a cruel grin one his face. 

"Well, I don't suppose your father will be hear of us now, Hybrid."

"I'll have your head for this you disrespectful cur! I demand you release us at once T'kal!" the prince snarled in a frighteningly cold voice laced with deadly anger. It was then that Naav realized just how dangerous the prince could be, after seeing his sister knock him down a peg or two the other day he hadn't thought much of the odd looking saiya-jin. But even his mental barriers couldn't completely block out the rage held coolly at bay. The rage seemed to make him stronger... The lavender haired one seemed ready to carry out this threat with more willingness than need be.

Perhaps this was the reason his people consider them barbaric; fortunately the ambassador tried a different approach.

"Release this ship and we will forgive this oversight in protocol." 

The human blanched at the ambassador and Goten but the saiya-jin didn't bat an eye.

"I don't take orders from hybrids," T'kal spat not taking his eyes off the prince, "Or their Hitohi lap dogs."

For the second time in less than ten minutes Pan slammed her hand down on her consul, "I'd tell you to go somewhere but not even the devil would want your company, you disgusting waste of oxygen and space!"

**************

Trunks inwardly winced at Pan's insult, glad he wasn't at the receiving end one that one. T'kal didn't like that one little bit, the traitor looked as if he wanted to blast the Reliance right then and there.

The admiral interrupted before T'kal could explode, "Charming, " he gave Pan a long searching look. Trunks felt embers of rage brush his mind again, (partially leftover from Naav daring to openly lay a hand on her.) He would have liked to blast that insignificant human for even batting an eye in her direction! We just called to let you know we have blocked out your communication and have a firm hold on your ship. You are surrounded. Any attempts in escape will result in failure. Consular Reenye and Master Freiza will be please to have such distinguished guests. Dead or alive."

The screen went blank.

Trunks checked where their present course was heading, Ewajima. And fast too, the ship that was pulling them far exceeded their travel technology.

Why now? Why there? If only he'd been in here a few moments earlier.

"Do you know who this Freiza guy is?" he heard Goten ask Naav.

"No, but I assume he is the one behind all this."

"Damn with this delay Gohan will definitely be on Beijita-sei before us." Great. More complications.

"What about escape, there must be something we can do." as much as he wanted to pound those two into ashes, escape was the best plan. Though Trunks had no doubt In his mind that he, Goten or Goku could defeat T'kal, they needed to reach Beijita-sei ASAP to at least make sure that Gohan and Vegeta didn't fight.

"Did anyone check for escape pods?" Bra inquired, hand resting on Goten's arm.

"I did." Pan said looking at the blank main screen, " But someone has to stay behind and cause a distraction...." Pan said scanning the room assessing it occupants. Her gaze was the most calculating he'd seen from her thus far. 'What are you up to Utsukushii?'

"I'll do it." Trunks said before anyone else, "T'kal has insulted the royal house for too long. The rest of you are needed on Beijita-sei."

His tone brooked no room for argument; he kept a careful eye on Pan expecting her to object. She was strangely complacent.

"Alright then lock and load people let's move out!" Goten instructed, herding Bra and a reluctant looking Naav out of the bridge. Goku lingered behind, watching Pan as well. The older saiya-jin gave him a 'watch her' look. Trunks nodded, he wasn't the only one to notice Pan's sudden quiet. Goku exited the bridge leaving

"Come on Utsukushii."

He followed her out of the bridge

"Let me stay Trunks. I can distract them." She said. 

The last one off the ship would have a higher risk of getting recaptured or shot down, and they both knew it.

"We are not going to argue about this. What's the point? We'll both end on Beijita-sei anyways"  

"Alright fine. Just let me get my locket real quick," she said ducking into her room. He only had to wait a minute before she came out wearing it. He led the rest of the way towards the escape pods. Later, looking back on this day that was probably one of the biggest mistakes he'd made. 

Upon arriving he found four of the five pods already filled and their occupants asleep. In front of him was the open and ready coordinates already set. Four of the five pods.... Five pods six people...th- Pan tapped his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered suddenly grabbing the back off his neck and kissing him fiercely. For a moment he was too shocked to do anything. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, crushing her petite body against his and returned the kiss with a fierce intensity. Dreams were no comparison to the real thing. The passion in the kiss didn't disappear but became more tendered. Slowly (reluctantly) they both broke the kiss. Trunks was left dazed more or less. His mouth worked to say something and after a moment or to finally say. " I hope you weren't sorry about that."

A strange smile twitched at the corner of her mouth.

He was suddenly ripped away form Pan as she shoved him roughly into the escape pod and shutting it before he could react, already the sleepy gas began to seep in. 'Why-' There were only five pods.  'There's no way Pan can defeat T'kal by herself!' An image of a bloody and broken Pan flash through his mind.

"Dammit, Pan! Open this thing up!" he yelled at her through the glass-like window of the pod. 'Stupid girl! what's she thinking?, she'll get herself killed.'

He could fell the gas taking affect, making him incredibly sleepy and unable to do anything, but glare angrily at her.

"Sorry Trunks. You needed on Beijita-sei more than I am, I bet my dad is already there." she paused briefly, "And don't you even think of coming after me or I swear I'll kill you myself! I can take care of myself, Trunks! They'll regret the day the made an enemy of Son Pan!" 

He cursed himself for letting Pan catch him off guard. How could she do this!? He should have stayed behind her. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her now. Nor would her father he thought privately. He scowled at her determined dark eyes even as his began to flutter closed and unconsciousness over took him. 

*****************

Gohan was lead quickly to the throne room of Beijita-sei's palace. Not that it was necessary he could feel Vegeta's ki from the moment they landed. 

Apparently his arrival had caused more of an upset than he had wanted. But it served the same purpose he would find Goten and take Pan home (after inflicting serious bodily harm for bringing her here in the first place.)

The throne room was huge with elaborate carmine marble wall and giant columns. A long red carpet leading up to the dais and throne where King Vegeta of the Saiya-jin Empire sat. There was a second smaller throne beside it, empty of course. It reminded Gohan too much of that day and why she wasn't here beside him, now. He would not lose his only daughter to this place as well.

He and Vegeta hadn't spoken since that day twenty years ago. Vegeta hadn't changed much physically, quite small for a saiya-jin, but his size was compensated by his strength and cunning. A ruthless adversary in combat and in war. His hair was still in gravity deifying spikes, straight up with the infamous widows peak common among saiya-jins. He wore blue uniform standard of Saiya-jin Empire, but his armor bore the royal insignia.

"Guards! Leave us!" Vegeta commanded stepping down from the throne. There was a moment of silence as the two saiya-jin cautiously regarded each other.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked bluntly skipping any and all formalities and preamble. (If he ever actually used any)

"You know why I'm here. Where is my daughter Vegeta?

"Your daughter?" the king repeated rising an eyebrow.

"Feigning ignorance doesn't suit you, Vegeta. Where is she?"

The older saiya-jin's scowl darkened but he other wise ignored the comment.

"I should be asking you where my son is at."

"Your son?" The prince of Beijita-sei was missing as well? 

"For almost two months now." So that's why there have been no resent attacks. Wait "Pan's been missing for roughly the same time."

There was a second of thoughtful silence Both leaders thought along the same lines.

"You do think..." No, that can't be right. You're getting all upset for nothing. Pan was traveling with a friend of Goten's. The fact that he never got the name of that supposed friend nagged the edges of his mind, "She would never associate with-"

"Nor would my flesh and blood. With your kind" The saiya-jin king spat with cool confidence.

"I have no idea where your son is, but my brother said he was heading here along with the ambassador and my daughter. They should have been here by-

A guard, running in and quickly bowing before his king interrupted Gohan.

"My lord a message form Elite Saika, the Prince has been located. On the space station Zion."

Pan and Goten...

"What's that boy doing there?!"

The solider faltered and the king sudden flare of anger.

"H- he didn't say. By he was in the company of a young lady..."

Gohan was sure it was someone else, billions of women be with the Prince, but also a small sinking feeling that one could be Pan.

"Are you suggesting my son is gallivanting about for such trivial non-sense?"

"No! No Sire."

"Good now get out of my sight." The guard left and Vegeta turned to him. "I'll give you three days. If the brat isn't here by then I want you off my planet."

************

Pan sagged when she was sure he was asleep, he would probably hate her now. 'Whatever, it wasn't as if we were buddy buddy in the first place.' she tried to shrug it off. Tried. But that look... That look in his eyes had made that crystal clear. Absently her fingers traced her lips.

She shook her head; she had things to do, a distraction to make, chaos to cause and ships to blow up. 

She set the pods to launch in one minute thirty seconds.

"Alright, let's make some noise!" 

She sped back to the bridge and manually targeted the two unsuspecting warships behind theirs. Fools they were to not have their defenses up when in the presence of an enemy ship, even a captured one. They didn't have time to rectify their mistake as Pan shot two beam cannons straight into the other ships. Due to the lack of air in space she could not hear the implosion but she most certainly felt the shockwaves, tossing both the Reliance and her captor ship. The others would be gone by now and T'kal and Menneth would surly be hopping mad by-

T'kal's face appeared in front of her on the main screen. For a second Pan wavered under the saiyajin's murderous glare, subconsciously wishing Trunks was there to back her up, wondering how he always seemed so calm and cool in these situations. Pan grit her teeth and stood her ground. She never needed help before and she certainly didn't need any now.

"Oops. My finger must have slipped."

"Wench! You'll pay for this!" He paused for a moment, glancing at something off screen. "This can't be right! She can't be the only person on that ship!." T'kal turned back to her mad as a hornet. "You will pay for this Wench-"

She snorted to further irritate him. "And you'll be the one to do that I suppose. Well I haven't anything to worry about then. Even a baby would have known not too leave an enemy ship armed."

"You insult my intelligence-"

"How observant." she spat.

T'kal snared. "That's it. That's the last straw! I've heard enough of your tongue. It's high time you learned your place girl." 

****************** 

Jonathan B. Witman, aka Ace. Graduate with top honors from the Space Force division of the Hitohi army now Wing Commander of the 45th fighter squadron. The brown haired gray-eyed man gave a chuckle as his wing mates whooped and cheered as the last remaining Blue fighter was destroyed.

"Good shootin' sir!" his co-pilot, Spade cheered.

"Did ya see that? I took out one with only one torp!"

"Yeah right! I did a 180 and put two seekers down his tail pipe."

There 45th two youngest pilot's bickered the two Medici brothers known as the Crazy 8's for their crazy, stupid and juvenile moves which were more likely to get them kill then actually work as they mysteriously did.

"Baloney!"

"Settle down you two knuckleheads we kin all celebrate a'ter we report back ta base" Jack's mellow voice carried over the radio. His tone didn't fool him as it had the youngsters. Old Jack's smile practically blasted over the frequency.  Jack was the oldest and most experienced member of the 45th. 

"Ok, 45th let's move out!" Ace said signaling time to leave; the others fell into formation. "We're going home!"

"YEAh! Drinks are on us!" Club whooped from the rear.  Club was one of his squad's bombers. Excellent marksman, and weapon specialist.

"Us?" questioned the last member of the group.

"Aww but sweetums. Sugerbear, honeybunch. Please..." Snickers could be heard over the radio.

"Oh alright, just tonight though." The other bomber and last member of the 45th, Diamond conceded to her husband's plead.

"All right come on let's get moving I want to be in before the mess hall rush." He told them with a chuckle. They were a crazy bunch, tough to get used to at first. But now they were like a second family. 

Pan would have loved them.

***************

Quotes of the day:

Life is not measured by the breaths we take but by the moments that take our breath away 

-Unknown

"Absence diminishes small loves and increases great ones, as the wind blows out the candle and fans the bonfire." 

- Francis Duc de la Rochefoucauld

From the reviewers:

To do something kind for someone you will one day be repaid.

-Unknown

****************

Mizuko's answering machine: Gone fishing.

Just kidding! Finally things start to get interesting! Now we have one more variable in the equation; Ace.

What's this guy got to do with anything? Gohan and Vegeta don't seem too happy. I wonder how they'll react when-

Oops I can't spoil the story. Heheh….

Please leave a review after the tone!


	13. In the Face of Evil

AN:Thank you Smokey for this chapter's quote. I'm so sorry I couldn't get Ch 13 out this weekend I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thank you reviewers. Thank everybody who contributed quotes, I'll try to use at least one quote, if you've left any so if you haven't seen it (them) I'm trying to use quotes from different reviewers each chapter. Thanks

-Mizuko

Chapter 13-In the face of evil

Nyaane choked on the brutally smoke of the burning greatwood tree as it continually assaulted her lungs. Her eyes had long since teared up and were practically useless forcing her to rely on her knowledge of her surroundings, which (thank A'Drai) she'd grown up in. The Neg'Vah stumble up the last stair to the entrance to the top level of the once mighty Bin'Ro and groped her way to the far wall.

Sender hands running against the rough bark searching for what her memory told her ought to be there. There was a sudden lurch as the whole structure slanted. 

There wasn't much time left the tree would fall soon and with her in it if she didn't hurry up. Doubling her efforts she move quickly against the wall from one end to the other. She would have jumped for joy when her hand finally felt a tiny knob in the surface of the wall if she had the time. Turning the knob. a small door opened into a small room so small in fact she had to haunch a squeeze her wings. The claustrophobic feeling in the room further encouraged her (without a moments hesitation) into the next door, which was the speeder's entrance.

The light sea green haired woman almost lost her footing as the tree gave another sickening lurch. Any second now the structure would collapse, with or without her. Regaining her balance she made her way to the cockpit punching in the launch sequence and only daring to let out a sigh of relief as she watched her planet's slow rotation from orbit.

**********************

"Computer main screen on, forward view." The view showed a boarding ship already flying past the camera.

 Pan sat back for a second wonder whether or not it was wise to rile the already angry saiya-jin. She mentally reached out and felt his ki 

'Crud.' He would be tough to be head on. Reaching further to see with there were any other high level persons in the Neg'Vah ship, stumbling across Trunks' in the process. The others were along side him, but his signature was poignant even though the distance was steadily increasing. The memory of their first and probably last kiss too sharp in her mind. She had only intended to make him drop his guard. Note the words only intended.

But he kissed back. Didn't expect that. And she melted right in arms.

Didn't expect that either.

Why walk willingly into heartache? Stupid, foolish girl. But...

During that moment there was something... Something different, conveyed express and received. Something, that made her stomach turn and flutter. Pan knew she cared about the jerk whether or not she choose- could show it, and just how much she didn't know either. But now there was something else, a new feeling.

And it scared her to death.

*****************

Naav slowly became conscious and quite aware of the tiny pod. he caught a glimpse of Beijita-sei looming in the small window and another pod, most likely one of the others, before shutting he eyes tightly, trying to focus on anything but the claustrophobic space.

"1 minute to atmosphere entry. 4 minutes till landing."

He breathed deeply forcing he muscles to relax. Letting his mind wander to other thing like how Nyaane was doing? How would his clan be fairing without him?"  

Everything reminded him of where he was despite his efforts. The tightness of the chair painfully crushing his wings. His own breaths, deep and force told him how close the walls were; too close. Much too close. Insuffocating! He was suffocating!  His breathing speed 

"Beginning atmosphere entry." the computer stated.

 The sudden turbulence was a welcomed diversion. Turbulence was something he'd only know flying in dangerous weather as a youth. He dared to open his eyes and peer at his surroundings. The door was rattling too much for comfort. Protesting the under the heat and strain more than Naav felt. It felt like the tiny craft would rip apart leaving him to burn in to atmosphere or drift in fridge airless space. Very pleasant and reassuring thoughts.  The turbulence stopped but the claustrophobic Neg'Vah could now see the Saiya-jin landscape rushing to greet far faster than he wanted meet it. And through it all the feeling of being squeezed to death hung over his mind like a dark veil. He resisted the urge to break up the door a fly the coop, clinching his fist and setting his jaw. It was then the landing area became a visible. At this point a fact surfaced to mind; He didn't know how to stop the pod. He had no knowledge of their controls or landing procedures. He was going to die here on the barbarian's soil far from the peaceful forests of greatwood trees, falling from and alien sky.

Had Naav been in his right mind set he would have remembered that saiya-jin pods were made of a metal strong enough to survive their own weaker blasts and very much survive a landing of any kind.

But claustrophobia had set in erasing much needed rationality. The tight space pounded on his senses, as he was unable to shut his eyes again. Muscle too taut, too ridged with fear to move. 

The _deeper mind_ began to take over in his panicked state. 

His mind blanked out and he did the only thing to do. He blacked out.

**************

Menneth was sure to stay well out of arms reach as the one (and only) prisoner was taken from the Zion spaceship, The Reliance.

He watched as the guards roughly threw her into the holding cell and raise the electrical flied before even coming remotely hybrid. 

It was disgusting, this was what Pan Son the daughter of the Great Gohan, Learder of the Hitohi forces had been reduced to. A savage demon child. More saiya-jin then human it seemed. And yet looked and sounded so much like her mother it almost hurt to see.

She fought, bit, kicked, struggled and cursed the whole while it'd taken T'kal to broad The Reliance and physically take her hostage. Her ship was too small to hide anywhere in. and Menneth had been mildly surprised to find her waiting for them in The Reliance's tiny bay, putting up no small resistance. Quite a few guards would be in medical facilities for a good while. She never screamed though         (baring long loud explicit curses usually directed at him or T'kal).

And became silent after being placed inside the cell and gingerly testing her baring, receiving a nasty shock for it.

T'kal glared at the troublesome girl who'd blown up their two other ships "I expected a better fight for all your tongue girl." then stormed off, Pan scowling after him. She looked so much like her... Menneth shook himself. Videl was dead. 

"Yes well, in light of your most recent...choices concerning the two escort ships. Our boss Lord Freiza will deal with you personally. He's been waiting for your company for quite some time now a will be pleased to see you." 

"......"

"Hope you enjoy your stay, I can assure you T'kal'll be far more kinder then Freiza."

***************

The prince's pod was the last one down and he nearly burst out of it before the door could fully open. The landing field personnel (who had just witnessed A Neg'Vah, The Ambassador, The Great General Goten escorted by Princess Bra) were shocked (again) to see the Prince himself spring from the ship. Trunks immediately took advantage of the momentarily stunned. "You! I need a small ship search ship on the double. Fastest one available." The positively murderous look on his face sacred the unfortunate person more than the one giving the command.

"Yes sir!"

Frustrated he scanned the busy landing area he spotted someone reliable to take a message to others for him.  Mass of spiky black hair and all.

"Raditz!" The warrior look his way but didn't seemed too shocked; he walked over in a quick but dignified manner.

"Your Majesty, it is good to see you back." Raditz said giving a quick salute, which he returned.

"Did you see the others go by?" the Prince asked curtly.

"Yes sir they're on their way to the palace as we speak."

"Tell General Goten that there were only 5 escape pods, and that I'll going to find them and bring her back here. Got it?" he snapped irritated by not being back in space by now. Pan could be hurt or dying. He had no idea how T'kal treated women and his wasn't about to find with Pan. The idea made him both sick and angry. Curse that woman. His anger, unbeknownst to him, was visible in the space around him forcing Raditz (who wisely kept his mouth shut) a step or two away from the other man. What was that girl thinking?! T'kal would have been little match for the Prince of Beijita-sei.

But no she had to be so damn selfless and make sure everyone else got away! Arrg! He growled in frustration. He would kill her for being so reckless as to put her own life in danger.

"Yes but what do you- the young officer he'd ordered earlier had returned cutting off Raditz. 

"A ship is ready and waiting for you at launch pad 11-B, your highness." Raditz looked at him questioningly. 

"I'll explain later. I'll talk to father myself after I launch." The prince was gone in the blink of an eye.

Raditz shook his head. Royalty. He'd never understand them.

*********

Jonathan ran a hand through his brown hair staring at a map showing recent enemy movements it just didn't make any sense. This area of Hitohi territory jutted sharply out into both Neg'Vah and Blue space and was almost constantly under attach or surveillance by one or the other. A hot spot as merchants and travelers have come to call it, and other areas like it. Vague laughter and cheering floated down into the small briefing room from the mess hall. He smile graced his lips for a moment; every one in the outpost was celebrating the retreat of the Blue, who had mysteriously run off like the dogs they truly were. Ace bore no goodwill towards the Saiya-jin Empire and was more than happy send their arrogant space fighters to be one with their maker, but his hatred did not cloud his judgment and wing commander. What did their enemies know that the Hitohi didn't? or were they planning something, say a surprise attack once their guard is down. To be forewarned it to be forearm-

"You should be out there too you know." Diamond said from the doorway.

He grinned, "You're probably right. But I can't shake off this feeling; something fishy is going on... I know it. I feel something big is going to happen."

The shorthaired blonde shrugged, "Come on the gang's not the same with out you. Even you should relax and have fun sometime Ace."

"I do have fun." he protested, she rolled her eyes, "I do! Beside we got stunk with patrol duty and I for one do not want to be hung ove- She garb his arm and literally dragged him down to the mess hall anyway. He sighed, well maybe just one drink.

**************

Bra stomach went sour and the sight. She expected to meet one or the other not both at the same time. Goten gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Neither Gohan nor her father looked very pleased. For a moment there was silence in the throne room. It was more tense then any other in her memory.

"F-father?" Gohan gasped carefully scrutinizing the group who'd had arrived moments before. Her mate's father gave Gohan a smile and a look that meant 'later.' 

"Where's Trunks?" Her father asked Goku bluntly. His eyes narrowing at the site of Goten and herself quite comfortably close. Daddy never did miss much.

"He should be joining us soon, he and Pan were the last to launch." Goten answered boldly. His voice was calm and steady with way more confident than she felt at the moment. 

"Kakkarott what is the meaning of this?" The king asked his cold glare turning to the younger Son. Bra felt both nervous and relived when Goten didn't flinch under her father's burning gaze.

"Vegeta I believe it would be wise to listen to them." The ambassador nodded at Goten and herself stepping to the side to watch along with the ever-taciturn Naav who seemed to be content to merely watch from the sidelines.

If possible Vegeta's gaze narrowed on Goten. It then occurred to Bra that Vegeta had only met Goten once briefly at the Treaty Incident 20yrs ago as a small boy and didn't recognize the handsome young man. Bra wondered how he would react to Goten being her partner for life. Probably better after her mother was awoken.

"I- We" he amended, "Believe that there is it time to put and end to this senses war-

"Oh, is that a fact?" her father sneered, "Well who are you to tell me to stop what has been going on centuries before our time, boy?" The King of Beijita-sei spat, clearly unimpressed.

"I am Son Goten."

********

To Pan's relief Menneth left soon after T'kal. That man gave her the creeps; he always gave her creepy stares. She shuddered. Best not to think why. At least with T'kal she knew how to handle him even if the male saiya-jin was stronger. He was the 'quick to anger slow to think' type. 

Pan surveyed her immediate surroundings there was nothing there, just stark cold metallic walls and a grill in the corner of the ceiling.

How stupid was that to have a ventilation shaft right above a prisoners cell? Perhaps she overestimated her captors' intelligence. She thought testing the grill a light tug; she could bend the mental easily. Before the demi-saiya-jin could apply force to her escape route a white fog began to drift in from the ventilation shaft itself.

In seconds Pan found her body gone ridged and her consciousness fading. 

Pan was roused to someone roughly grabbing her arms she struggled feebly with hazy vision. 'Where am I-what's-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a near by voice said as she was literally dragged somewhere. Pan force herself to focus. Two aliens, one fat pink fellow with hideously spiky skin looked down at her with much disgust, "Your not so tough, pathetic saiya-jin," the pink alien snorted. The other alien chuckled, "Hard to believe this little one's the cause of so much trouble, eh?" This alien was as pleasing to the eye as he companion was revolting, with fair green skin, luxurious dark green hair and heavily accented Uni. Which reminded her closely of a certain New Earth dialect. Pan didn't have any more time to access her new captors as it seemed they had reached their destination, where ever that was, in front of a large door way.

The green alien touched the inter com panel on the side of the door.

"It's us m'lord, we've got the girl."

The doors silently opened, instantly Pan felt a horrible feeling sweep over her as her two escorts heaved her in. 'W-what is this?!'

The overwhelming feeling made her sick to her stomach and rocked her senses all at once. It made her want to leave and fast to turn around and run like a frighten child.

The room was dimly lit with a large widow that gave a panoramic view of....Ewajima? Yes! it was the Neg'Vah home world there red moon A'drai was unmistakable. Only one other being occupied the room. The creature sat in a hover chair a wicked little smirk graced its evil lips as it turned to her. Pan struggled to block out the cold sinking feeling and concentrate on this new creature, and found it nearly impossible. It took her a moment to realize the dark feeling wasn't coming from the room; it was coming from the strange little alien! It was evil dreadfully, disgustingly so. The evil beings eyes looked her over dissecting her with that horrible gaze and wicked smirk. She felt tainted by his gaze alone. 'Trunks' her mind absently called for strength.

"So you're the daughter of Son Gohan, I've waited a very long time to meet you."

***********************

Quotes of the day:

_"If there is light in the soul, there is beauty in the person._

_If there is beauty in the person, there is harmony in the house._

_If there is harmony in the house, there is order in the nation._

_If there is order in the nation, there will be peace in the world."_

-Chinese Proverb

_"When women are depressed they either eat or go shopping.  Men invade another country." ___

- Elayne Boosler

From the reviewers:

_A deaf husband and a blind wife are always a happy couple.___

-Unknown

***********************

Mizuko's answering machine:

Ha so there! Take that! Back, back you evil beep! Yes, I shall defeat you! Haha! *Looks up*

Oh whoops! Heheh… Ignore that! Nobody was happy in this one! Let's see who else gets pissed off the next round.

What will Freiza do to Pan? Or better yet, what will Vegeta do to Goten? Heh It just might surprise you. How well will Trunks and Ace hit it off? Next time on TFRA! *Glares at Mizuko* There now you happy? I said it ¬­¬

Whatever. Leave a review after the Tone.


	14. Anata o Aimasu

AN: Hmm I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter I had to retype it and then I almost lost it Grrr I was so mad then I couldn't think of any good title for it. Double Grrrr I kind of rushed it and it's a tiny bit short than the usual, oh well. -_- Aaaah… somebody noticed… heh heh don't worry I have not forgotten about the Nameks. Or Marron... *grins evilly* Sorry Crash your had some good guesses but Saika is not who you think...^_^ Thanks for the quote too! Yikes! Someone finally noticed my semi horrid grammar. Please bear with me; grammar is not my strong point. *_* And the quote I used I've seen on several different fics and I'm not sure who to credit to but please don't be offended by my using it. Doumo Sumimasen! Onto the chapter. ('')

Cool Boogie!

-Mizuko

Chapter 14-Anata o Aimasu

Trunks once in orbit left a brief vague two-sentence message to his father 

saying he'd be back soon along with an apology for his mother if she were to awaken before his return. Trunks then wasted no time tweaking his ship's engine as he had The Mercushin sending it into overdrive. The problem was not where to find Pan but if he would be there to make it in time, before she was hurt or killed. T'kal and Menneth had been dragging The Reliance on the fastest route to Ewajima, hopefully, that was where he would find her. A scowl fell upon his brow. She could have just shared a pod with someone. That would have been a very, very tight squeeze pods were made for one person and one person only. 'Youwouldn't have minded...' Nope he wouldn't have minded one bit. In that moment it really dawned on him how much her safety and well being meant to him and it surprised him. Ukusushii had wormed her way in deep; deeper than he would have like if he could have sat back and analyzed it. He missed her already, only a few hours. Dang.

She had the nerve to actually kiss him. Him! The crown Prince to the throne of 

Beijita-sei! Her audacity had to be punished; another kiss should suffice.

Perhaps more...

A smug smile replaced his frown, feeling strangely confident he set the ship's autopilot for Ewajima. To hell with the crown, and Pan would have to deal with the consequences of her...actions. 

Sleepy gas filled the tiny fighter and it seemed only a moment after he'd closed his eyes was he awoken by the ship's warning system. He immediately noticed that the ship and fallen out it's overdrive.

'Warning approaching enemy vessels!' as soon as he shut off the warning a voice rang over the audio frequency, "Stop. You are trespassing in Hitohi territory. 

Surrender yourself immediately and you will not be destroyed."

'I don't have time for this...'

"That's quite the bold statement, considering you weaklings pose me no threat." he buffed stalling for time.

"We have you outnumbered. Surrender now"

"How bout this: No."

A face appeared on the ship small main screen, angry gray eyes glared at him as a man a year or two younger than he appeared.

"You leave us no choice-

"I'm sorry you have to postpone your death wish, I have somewhere to be and you're wasting my time, Human" he said smirking evilly at the man-outraged face, with that he kicked the engine into overdrive, leaving behind a very angry Hitohi Wing Commander and crew floundering in his wake.

**************

"Wrong answer!" The one she now was called Zarbon sneered as the pink alien, 

Dodoria, slammed another ham-sized fist into her gut. She doubled over, wheezing, trying to regain her lost wind. A small puddle of blood was already forming beneath her as the green haired pretty-boy held her arms. 

One could barely recognize the captive beaten girl as the same one who been dragged in hours earlier. Various bruises littered her body as well as many cuts and lacerations, which bleed freely. Her body ached and her mind was wrought with pain.

Pan couldn't understand how they'd managed to beat her up so badly. They were so strong... It was like her defenses were nothing... 'And that was only the two lackeys' Pan thought bitterly as acute pain Dodoria had just inflicted settled into a dull roar.

It hadn't taken long to pick up on the suppressed fear Zarbon and Dodoria held for Freiza, lucky for her the evil being had yet to move.

The creatures eye gleaming sadistically, enjoying her pain but was becoming bored and annoyed by her stubbornness.

"For the last time, tell me where your father has hidden the Mobile Colonies!" he demanded for the first time losing his cool demeanor.

"Never!" Dodoria back-handed her already swollen mouth and knee her ruthlessly in the gut, the pain course throughout her entire body. 

Zarbon let go suddenly and she dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach paralyzed with pain, this time an unhealthy amount of blood was coughed up, stain her lips.

"I grow tired of this saiya-jin! Why must all of you be so stupidly stubborn?"

"I guess you don't know what true loyalty is. I would never betray my family or the Hitohi!"

The creature merely smirked, "We'll see. Zarbon take her away let T'kal have his way with her." 

"What!?" her eyes widen and she struggled again Zarbon's iron grip, but it was useless. Frieza dismissed her with a wave of his hand. A sense of panic and overwhelming helplessness flooded her pain-wracked system.

'Someone... Trunks, please help me...' Despair worked its way into her throat as 

Zarbon grabbed her by the waist and hauled her away. She realized that no one would be there to help here or save her, not even 'Trunks...'

**************

Vegeta's stare harden the moment those words fell from his lips. Bra's presence there reassured him and kept him from noticeably shaking in his boots in front of the intimidating King. Vegeta was and always will be short in stature but that did nothing to hinder the unnerving affect the saiyajin king seemed to emanate. Was he always this open and friendly? Or maybe it was because he was holding hands with his daughter... Deep breathe. 

"I take full responsibility for the sudden disappearances of both my niece and the Prince," well that was partially true anyways, "I required their assistance obtaining this..." he pulled out the vial of clear liquid medicine hopefully It would cure more than just the Queen. 

"And you think that...thing will excuse any of you from this little shenanigan?"

"This 'thing' is the antidote to the poison that was given to the Queen twenty years ago."

The pause that followed spoke volumes more than any words. His brother has gone completely pale, if Vegeta was shaken or surprised he sure didn't show it.

"What do you want? And how do I know you're telling the truth?" Shrewd man.

"What I want is for this pointless war to end."

"Goten..." his brother said warningly, but somebody had to say it, and give peace another shot.

"It is pointless," Bra spoke out, "None of us have anything to gain no matter who wins. The death toll keeps adding up and for what? This has been going on so long no body even remembers what we're fighting for!" Vegeta removed his piercing gaze from Goten to study his daughter. Goten hoped Vegeta would respond better to Bra.

"I believe- I know that if that- if the tragedy had not occurred that peace would have been a reality and not a dream. They would have wanted it that way." Goten didn't need to elaborate who 'they' were. "I know I can't bring them back but there is one person that we can help and I feel it's only right to at least try to make peace again starting with the revival of Queen Bulma."

Vegeta scrutiny Increased, he probably wondered if he was sincere or not and then the king said, 

"Follow me, all of you." Vegeta commanded, Goku and Gohan following his lead.

Goten and Bra stayed behind for a moment. Bra smiled impishly at him "I think he likes you." 

"Ah yeah I'm sure he was positively thrilled. But I have hope I mean he didn't blast me to HFIL...yet." he chuckled.

"Goten..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." she leaned up to him a kiss but a discreet cough interrupted the 'would be' private moment. Naav looked at them with the usual emotionless gaze, "I thought it would be prudent to inform you that Pan and the Prince are not here." The taciturn fellow turned and began to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean there not here? They were supposed to be right behind us!" Bra exclaimed. 

The tiniest hint of annoyance in his red sienna eyes, "But they're not. I only made an observation." Goten wondered if he was actually hear a sarcastic streak in Naav's tone. 

"That means either something went wrong or for some reason they both stayed behind a little longer and will be arriving shortly, right?" Naav merely looked on with indifference. 

"So what do we do? I suggest we wait until my mother is awake if there not here by then..." Bra trailed off. Goten nodded and turned to Naav only to find the green haired Neg'vah gone without a trance, probably to catch up with the others. "Alright let's go, hopefully this will be nothing to worry about." Or my brother is going to kill me... he thought. Bra led the way out off the throne room and into one of the many corridors that filled the palace. Where a perturbed looking Raditz almost immediate intercepted them. 

"Was there some family reunion planned that I wasn't invited to?"he grumbled irritably. "Your highness," Raditz saluted to Bra, "The Prince informed me to give you a message before he launched-

"Launched?! To where?!"

"Let him finish first."

"As I was say, he said that there were only 5 pod and he left to go get her." oh no that means that Pan was left behind and Trunks is going after her. If Trunks is going after her she must have tricked him somehow.

Dammit. T'Kal and Menneth would have in their dirty clutches.

News of the Prince's leaving could not reach the King just yet.

Bra read his mind, "Raditz make sure word of this doesn't leave palace grounds. 

I'll tell the king myself."

His uncle nodded and bowed, "Yes your Majesty. One more thing there is a unknown ship in orbit with an unidentified species at is trying to contact Gohan." 

Does life save each and every unexpected occurance for the exact time that you don't need it or what?

"Bra you go on ahead, I take care of it."

"But Goten-

"I think Bulma will at least want to see one of her children present." Bra scowled an him but didn't object; it was the truth. Planting a kiss on her forehead he then turn to Raditz, "Lead the way."

As as the three left in there separate directions none noticed the scared figure slip quietly into the shadows.

************

When Trunks woke up for the second time he found himself in front A'Drai, 

Ewajima and a massive circular vessel that put even the Neg'Vah cruisers to shame. A sense of urgency slammed into him. Pan was there, in that ship! She needed him now! He didn't know how he knew, only that he did know. Putting up the ship's defenses he found getting close to it would prove difficult to get close; those black hatches weren't there for decoration. He scowl, 'I don't have time for this!' Desperate times call for quick thinking. Or something like that, who knew with those human sayings. 

Trunks shut down the engines and all systems. Quickly he snatched up the emergency suit for underneath his seat and quickly put it on over the blue suit and armor he was wearing. Deftly opening the cockpit he drifted out side grabbing hold of the tiny ships nose as his drifted by. Checking his trajectory he fire a small ki-blast over the shoulder of the tiny one-man fighter. The blast propelled him through the darkness undetected and directly under the side 

of the larger vessel. 

Sure he could have turned off the ship and drifted from the inside but that would take far too long and Trunks felt that every second was needed. Using a smaller ki blast his slowed his speed and used another to blast a whole in the side of the hull. 

He ducted in time to miss being rammed by two guards unfortunate enough to be vacuumed from the hall he'd just blown a whole in.

He flew in to the whole pulling the nose of the ship with him.

He pulled it in until the cockpit of the tiny one-man fighter sealed the hole. 

Mentally he began searching for Pan only the gut feeling that she was there gave him an inkling of where to look he only hope he wouldn't be to late.

He picked a corridor relying on his senses to guide him, making note of his direction. Oddly enough there weren't many guards or just pain people period. A ship this size would have held a sizable amount of people comparable to the population of an Hitohi Mobile colony or two. The lack of life was eerie enough- Foot steps interrupted his thinking.

A small entourage of aliens spotted him, and began to chase.

"Stop right there! Sound the alarm Intruder! Intruder!"

Tossing a small ki blast over his shoulder Trunks slowed up his followers with a nice explosion. He couldn't keep running around forever 'Dammit Pan, where are you?!'

Turning onto another hall Trunks got his bearing straight and began to 'feel' 

for Pan energy, her feel force and hope that his feelings were accurate, Pan had yet to teach him her little trick.

She was close or so he hoped very close maybe on the other side of the... Trunks turned and blasted the wall to his left. The scene that greeted him, made him both sick and angry.

***********

Tell me something; was it the green skin? Or perhaps it was the pointy ears. 

Honestly, now. What was it that made people at every stop in this galaxy, make 

did people put them on hold?

Or perhaps the whole human and saiyajin races where conspiring against him in a cruel joke to keep him away from the only one of their kind that had ever and would ever associate himself on a some what friendly basis.

The only reason he didn't go down there and find Son Gohan himself was that no matter how desperate he was to inform his friend of the impending danger, charging into a planet full of saiya-jin was a death wish, plain and simple. 

So here he was again waiting at a consul for someone on the other end to respond. The first response had gone better than his last few the young saiya-jin looked like he'd seen enough shocks for one day and just one more probably wouldn't kill him. Rather the young man was rather quick to leave to get higher authorities.

Now if only those said authorities would care to make an appearance in his life 

time...

As if on cue a face the resembled Gohan's to a point where it was exceedingly disconcerting.

"Your not Gohan."

***********

Quotes of the day:

_"Woman was created from the ribs of man___

_Not from his head to top him___

_Nor from his feet to be walked upon___

_She was made from his side to be his equal___

_From beneath his arms to be protected___

_From very near his heart to be loved."_

-Anonymous

The best gifts are tied with heartstrings 

-Unknown

From the reviewers:

_"An open mind is like a fortress with its gates left open and its walls unguarded."___

-Unknown

***********

Mizuko's answering Machine: I don't want to do this. I'm tired. Mizuko's evil 

glare will not work on me this time! I'm sure you, the esteemed reader, can ask 

yourself your own questions. Until then...Peter Piper picked a pack pickled 

peppers, a pack of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked. If peter Piper picked a 

pack of pickled peppers then where's the pack of pickled peppers Peter Piper 

picked? Peter Piper picked a pack of pickled peppers, a pack of pickled peppers Peter Piper 

Picked. If peter Piper picked a pack of pickled peppers then where's the pack of 

pickled peppers Peter Piper picked? Peter Piper picked a pack pickled peppers, a 

pack of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked. If peter Piper picked a pack of 

pickled peppers then where's the pack of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked? 

Peter Piper picked a pack pickled peppers, a pack of pickled peppers Peter Piper 

Picked. If peter Piper picked a pack of pickled peppers then where's the pack of 

pickled peppers Peter Piper picked?

* * *


	15. Anata o Hitsuyou to shimasu

AN: I don't think I've ever been angry at any electrical appliance until last chapter. I finally get it up and then a few days, after reading the reviews, I find out all the spacing screwed up Arrrg!! I've never wanted to strangle a computer before, but I guess there is a first time for everything. And to top it all off I've had the worst case of writer's block ever. I'm so mad so I put together what I have done for this and then next chapter. The next chapter will defiantly get to all the V/B and Gh/Vl and a few other peoples so Ja bai bai till then. This is for all the T/P-ers!

-Mizuko

Chapter 15- Anata o hitsuyou to shimasu

"Did you see that?!"  

"He just blew us off!" 

The Medici brother's exclaimed in outrage.

The group sentiments ran along the same lines as they finished their rounds. The unexpected run in with the enemy craft hadn't put the 45th in better spirits. Not especially with hang over he had from last night. Ace squeezed the bridge of his nose, why did he let Diamond talk him into those last few drinks? The last thing he needed was some border hopping, stuck up, arrogant, grumble, grumble, explicative...  

"He can't do that. Who dose he think he is? Blue bastard." Club muttered over the com.

"No threat, eh? I'd like to him a few of my torps then we'll see who ain't ta threat." Jack put in.

"Well there is nothing we can do about now." Ace said trying to keep the anger out of his own tone. "Let's get back to base and report this incident. We'll meet back for our second patrol round at 01700 hours." Nothing like getting dismissed by some arrogant elite blue to start your afternoon off, right?

Greatly anode he forced himself to focus on docking and land procedures as he and his wing approached the base. He should have just shot the guy after the first warning. 'But the enemy had to shoot first; Hitohi procedures.' As long as he followed procedure and kept his wing to them too, he'd catch no heat from his superiors. 'Pan would have just shot him anyways. Ahh well, this is not the time to deliberate over some trespassing delinquent blue.  Hopefully this was a isolated incident and they wouldn't see more pretentious snobby blue like that purple haired freak again.

But the next time Ace ever saw that certain creep again; he couldn't promise he'd follow procedures.  

After going to reporting the incident, Ace returned to his quarter. His quarter were nice sparsely decorate but still nice, spacious. Well as spacious as they could allow on an outpost like this one. He settled on the comfy chair stationed in the living area. It seemed he just put his back wiped the recent events from his mind when a solid knock on the door interrupted the wing commander's near relaxation.

Spade strode in with grin but it disappeared when he eyed the room.

"What?" Ace asked, almost annoyed not bothering to stand. They were off duty anyway.

"Nothing. Just figured you had something *cough* someone *cough* that you need to rush off so quickly to your quarters for."

"Haha very funny. Did Diamond put you up to this? She isn't trying to set me up again is she look tell her I don't need her meddling in-

"Nahh No way Diamond had nothing to do with this but since you mentioned when's the last time you've been out?"  Ace groaned it was a nice gesture his friends were only looking out for his well-being but...They could over do it from time to time. No, lets face it, it was a one way trip to lunacy and back.

Spade continued, seating himself across from the Ace on the small sofa, "You just need to get out a bit more... I have someone you might be interested in...

"Spade."

The blonde continued ignoring Ace's feeble protest.

"Pretty little thing you know dark hair dark eyes...

"Spade!"

"I think you'd get along with him pretty well. He seems like your type...

"SPADE!"

"Okay so you're not into guys. We kind of thought that since you never really pay any a attention to- Ace shot his friend a look worse than death.

Spade raised his hands in an innocent gesture. 

"Okay, okay. I can take hint. If that isn't the case, then there must be someone you're holding on to." Ace raised an eyebrow where did he come up with such ridicules and totally correct hypothesis?

Spade flash a jackpot grin, "She must be special..."

"She was..."

"What went wrong?"

"Nothing." It was spade's turn to raise a saggy eyebrow. "We just had bad timing that's all." Ace explained," We were both in the academy but i continued my military career, and she. She got drawn back into her old life. She was one heck of a pilot though. If things hadn't turn out the way the did I'm almost certain she would've made Wing Commander in no time."

"Wow that must have been something. But- 

That dreaded three-letter word...

-you can't hang on to the past forever bud."

Was he hanging onto the past? To Pan? Nah they were just friends now. Spade was messing with his mind now.

***********

A green haired alien had Pan pinned against the wall, her wrist captured over her head with one of her a green hand and leaning in to roughly kiss his Pan. His Pan. Rage boiled in his blood faster than he could process it. In silent fury he pulled back his fist and prepared to launch himself at the man who dared to lay a hand on his utsukushii!

"Arrg! Why you little!" The green alien drew back nursing a bloody tongue.  He got what he deseaverd but not nearly enough of it.

The alien picked her up by her wrists like a rag doll and flung her into the wall. Far beyond the point of reason, Trunks launched himself full force, slamming his fist into the surprised alien's gut. "Warning, intruder! Warning, intruder!" Well that was a little late.

"But- How?" it croaked before slumping to the floor. Trunks sneered in disgust. How weak, to force yourself onto a female.

"Pan..." He walked over and knelt by her side. Numerous black and blue bruises were forming in too many places and many cut littered what was left of her gray uniform. Blood not only stained her clothes but also smeared the wall that she had been tossed against. Gently he lifted her head and examined the wound. His heart sank into his stomach. He wasn't a doctor but it was more than likely that she had a concussion.  That wasn't good.

"Pan. Pan! Come on wake up if you can." She groaned weakly as he lifted up her up. Blood immediately began to soak his armor, he frowned; she was bleeding to much for his liking. He began running back the way he'd come trying not to jar her body as he went. For one so strong in this state sshe looked so weak and helpless. He would protect her.

"ugh...Trunks? Ba-Baka... I thought I told you not to come after me..." she groaned her eyelids fluttering open. 

Relief flooded his tense body, "Stupid girl, it is within my princely duties to rescue a damsel in distress, Utsukushii." He quipped; Pan chuckle at the weak attempt at humor, blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. 'Come on hang in there Pan.' Trunks grimaced spotting his earlier followers blocking his path. Each armed with odd little weapon on there arms. "There he is, men. Fire!"

He turned his back to the blasts, shielding Pan. Mere pin pricks to him, but he could not risk Pan any more injuries. Turning his torso his effortlessly wiped out the small troop. Beginning his run again he noticed her eyelids closing again.  

"Pan. Pan?"

"Hmm." Her eyes lulled sleepily, exhausted from whatever had happen to her. 

"I need you to stay wake, for me okay? Pan!" He told her as he rounded the last corner to the corridor where he could see the cockpit of his fighter poking into the hull of the giant. Gently he set her down next to it. Quickly opening it he picked her up again, lightly placing her to one side. "I'm tired....so sleepy...

"I know. I know, just wait a little longer you may have a concussion. Alright Pan?" He leaned in and touched her cheek lifting her head, to see her pretty dark eye staring back at him. Who ever did this to her would pay, dearly. 

His did not hear the blast that followed a second later, but he certainly felt it. "aagh-" he clenched his teeth feeling a searing pain jolt through his left side.  Pan's glazed eye's widened worriedly. Bringing his torso out of the cockpit he scowled furiously at the culprit; it was the same weakling from before!

The prince's face remain emotionless as he raised his arm to perform his father's trademark attack, "Final..." The idiot stared blackly at Trunks' hand. "FLASH!"

Not wanting to stick around for what would likely be a huge explosion the lavender haired prince jumped into the cockpit, shutting it and starting it up in one fluid motion. Pain from his wound made him re think dismissing the green alien as a total weakling. Firing up the engines and pulling out of the whole he'd made in the side of the gigantic ship. 

'That really hurt.' he grimace in pain rearranging Pan to drape over his lap and making her more comfortable. 

"Why you'd come?"

"Hush now, why wouldn't I Utsukushii?"

"You're hurt." she whispered hanging onto consciousness.

"You're hurt worse, this is nothing." he reassured her setting the coordinates for Beijita-sei. Blinding light suddenly filled the cockpit.

*BAM!* 

Then silence.

*************

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm his brother Goten."

The young man replied. Family resemble could carry a long way.

"Yes. Gohan has told me about you..." The hybrid look slightly surprised.

"Oh?"

"Yes, He speaks very highly of you. I think he's quite proud to have you for a younger sibling, no matter what your difference may be."

"Really?... Yeah well what can I do for you Mr..."

"Piccolo. Just Piccolo. I have come to warn up of a great danger. A few months ago a ship arrived on planet Namek, he remembered.

It was all too clear in his mind. The second sun was just rising and the third had presently set. A warm and gentle breeze blew across the vast wilderness of Namek. The namekian trees rustled faintly. The reflection the near by pond was a smooth and placid as a mirror's surface. The mild slopes gave the place a serene and calm feel to it.

It truly was a beautiful place, a small paradise really.

If you ignored the wretched smell of dead bodies that still lingered.

Or the cinder and ash from the burning buildings that choked the air. And the crowd of remaining Nameks mournfully retreating to one of the few remaining ships left.

How could anyone do this to such a peaceful people as his own?

Shaking of the memory Piccolo explained the destructive Freiza was on his way carefully omitting the part where Freiza had given the Nameks an ultimatum of handing over the secret dragon balls. It was not necessary for the Saiya-jin to know about such things. Not even Gohan's little brother.

"I see." The Gohan's brother nodded when Piccolo was done telling his tale.

"I think this Frieza fellow is the one that's been stirring up trouble recently in this area as well. I suspect the Neg'Vah government maybe under his influence as we speak. Do you know if he has some purpose or is this a deranged psychotic with too much power."

"He seems to after the most useful thing he can find with each race. He forces were incredibly powerful but slow which is how we managed to out run him.

"Hmm he could be after the Neeg'Vah's ship technology, they're pretty ahead in that department. Why would he want to come here? One being against millions of saiyajin warriors doesn't stand a chance-"

"NO! Don't underestimate him. He's way out of your league, even Gohan's I may fear. He would hesitate to do what it takes to get what he wants what ever it is." Piccolo said with a sternness of a teacher to a student.

" Tell Gohan I'm sorry we could not speak and that I may visit sometime in the future. One more thing there is a stranded ship not to far from here, from New Earth, that is in need of some mechanical help...

**********

"Sector 358 clear."

"Copy that Jack. Crazy eights?"

"Sector 359 and 360 clear"

"Roger that. Diamond?" 

"Sector 357 clear."

"Alright. Good work guys." Ace said getting a thumbs up from his co-pilot, Spade. Be able to leave after pulling a double shift it was getting kind of late 0' 2100hours. Spade's sage advice on his mind all the while. Perhaps he was right. There was that cute little brunette that worked in the mess hall... "Sector 356 is- Hang on a second I'm picking something up on the radar." His eyebrows furrowed at the red blip that had appeared on his screen." The flick of several switches went off behind him.

"Bringing on the main screen." A speck of a ship appeared looking like a fly from a children's picture book with smoke trace it path in the inky darkness of space.

"Magnifying." That ship looked awfully familiar... 

"Hey that's the same knucklehead from this morning! Should we shoot him down? One of the brothers asked.

"I-

"No don't, please..." a weak voice carried over the frequency. Ace frowned that was the same guy from before. The same lavender haired freak popped up on the screen. He seemed less...cocky this time a pensive frown etched on his face.

"Why should we listen to you." Ace spat with uncharacteristic vengeance. "After all we should be no threat right?" he commented aiming a warning shot.

"You fool! I don't care what happens to me but she is dieing. If you shoot you'll kill her for sure. She is one of your own.' The man stated obviously getting desperate. "Pan can't die now..."

The name seared through his brain like a bolt and resonated off the lips of some of the pilots. "PAN?!" 

"As in Son Pan? THE Pan?"

"Gohan's daughter?"

Ace cut the questions short, "How do we know your telling the truth?" The guy growled on obvious frustration but his voice was deadly calm, "I don't have time for this! She needs help now or someone will be explaining to Gohan himself why his daughter die because his own troops wouldn't give her the medical attention she needs." There was a brief pause. 

"Club, Diamond, haul his ship in. Jack, alert our superiors of the situation. Crazy 8 alert the med facilities of in coming priority patient. Spade your with me, we're going to escort these two to the med rooms."

*******

Breathing. She could hear breathing. Her breathing. 'I'm awake...' she thought, not all together just yet. Dark eye fluttered open and checked her surroundings familiar metallic gray ceiling dominated her view along with tons of medical equipment in her peripheral vision. It didn't take a genius to figure she was in some sort of medical wing. But why it looked familiar was beyond her. 

As the haze of sleepiness wore off, Pan's mind began to function more readily.

'Where am I? The last thing I remember was being in Trunks' fighter and then that light...' Suddenly she sat straight up 'Where was Trunks? He was bleeding pretty badly from that wound.'

"Take it easy there, Panny. You've been through quite alot these past few days."

No one but her family called her Panny except...

"Jonathan?" Comforting gray eyes smiled warmly at her from the seat beside her bed. He had a caring face, a warm smile and a calming personal, complemented by his cool gray eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"It's been along time, Panny." 

"Yes, she squeaked blushing, "It good to see you but where's... Jonathan's eyes darkened and he snorted. 'Boy Trunks sure makes friends fast,' she silently remarked.

"You have quite an interesting friend." her friend stated trying to cover obvious dislike

"You have no idea, he can be a bit...hard to work with but he save my life how is he?"

"Utsukushii, you're wake." Pause. "It's about time, all the beauty sleep in the world couldn't help you." Pan looked to her other side to see Trunks leaning against the wall that damned smirk of his creeping over his lips. If she could she would have punched him... just because it looked way too good on him.

He grinned wider at her furious scowl knowing she couldn't get up and do anything about it.

He wasn't wearing a shirt only bandages to wrap the wound he'd received from Zarbon's blast, his blue skin tight pants and his boots with his tail wrapped securely around his waist. Despite the bandages his muscles were clearly evident, and greatly admired by Pan even if she wouldn't allow herself to indulge in that fact.

"Hey buddy, she's the only thing between you and the nearest prison cell, I suggest you show a little respect!"  Jonathan snapped. Pan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I can handle him." Pan glared back at Trunks, who was glaring back...at Jonathan. More precisely, Jonathan's shoulder. Hmmm. Pan could have laughed; green just wasn't his color.  She turned back to her Jonathan. He didn't wear it to well either...She looked at them glaring at each other and sighed. Men.

"What were you thinking, Pan? Stupid girl, you were nearly killed!" the lavender haired demanded breaking the momentary lapse.

"If I hadn't you be the one all banged up and I'd be the one to have drag your sorry carcass back you stubborn mule!"

"Baka na onna no ko, I'd have stood a better chance against them then you." 

Oh she hadn't thought about that, but she wouldn't let him know that you.

"Ha! I'm sure that's why that you got that little gift eh?"

"Why you..."

Jonathan took the liberty to interrupt before things got worse. He said standing up. She could see he was reluctant even more so to leave her in the care of Trunks if only briefly.

"Pan needs her rest, yelling at her will not help. I suggest you let her rest," before Trunks could snarl back, Jonathan turned to her, "I sorry I have to go so soon, and leave you with this dirt bag," he mutter to her alone, "but duty calls, I' send a friend down here in a bit with some food, alright." he smiled genuinely at her. He was just as sweet as she remembered, unlike a certain somebody...

"Bye Jonathan." she beamed back at him.

"Dirt bag?! Humph! You're never that nice to me." The prince complained childishly taking the seat next to her bed. His proximity made her heart go pitty pat. 

"It wouldn't hurt you to be a little kinder either." 

He looked down, "It was foolish of you to go off like that," said still looking down, she to looked to see what he found so interesting. He was staring at their resting hands. His was large and warm covering petite one completely, he was gently stoking the back of hers with his thumb. "So completely reckless, crazy and stupid..." How could he be so gently while say such harsh things? No not how, why? 

"...You could have been killed." he ended. Pan could have sworn she felt the tiniest grasp from his hand, "You were in a coma for 3 days, Utsukushii." The nickname was more of a loving caress than the teasing taunt it was usually meant to be. Her poor pitty pattying heart, had by, now overshot a few very much needed beats. Then he leaned over an softly brushed his lips with hers in a gentle tease that made her lips tingle and goose bump shiver down her spine.

He pulled away before the kiss could deepen, caressing her face.

"I shall get you safely where you need to be," he said standing.

She blinked innocent eye at his abrupt change. Did she do something wrong?

He turned walking towards the door, "Rest well, Utsukushii."

"Wait!" she called not wanting him to leave... but that was weak, he would laugh at her. "I... Ah...Thank you Trunks."

He regarded her a moment with those ice blue eyes of his, watching her intently before that insufferable grin crept back again.

"I do believe you are blushing Pan."

"What?! I am not!"

"Hmm If I'd know it'd have that kind of effect on you, I'd have done it a lot sooner."

"Why you! Arrgh!"

"Bye for Utsukushii!"

That-! That! That man!! She wanted to strangle and kiss him all at the same time that insufferable jerk. 

Her insufferable jerk

**********

Quotes of the day:

_"Never pass up an opportunity to keep your mouth shut."_

-Floyd Odell Murphy Sr.

_"Tact: Ability to tell a man he's open-minded when he has a hole in his head."_

- Jean Cocteau

*********

Mizuko's answering Machine: Hah hah hah Mizuko's got writer's block! Mizuko's got writer's block! Ha ha ha you should see it. Ha!  It so bad see had she had me- Ah wait. No! No! I'm sorry! Ow ow owowowow! I'm sorry! Ouch!----Tres triste tigres cómen trigo en la trigai. Tres triste tigres cómen trigo en la trigai. Tres triste tigres cómen trigo en la trigai. Tres triste tigres cómen trigo en la trigai. Tres triste tigres cómen trigo en la trigai. Tres triste tigres cómen trigo en la trigai. Tres triste tigres cómen trigo en la trigai. Tres triste tigres cómen trigo en la trigai. Tres triste tigres cómen trigo en la trigai. Tres triste tigres cómen trigo en la trigai. Tres triste tigres cómen trigo en la trigai. Tres triste tigres cómen trigo en la trigai. Tres triste tigres cómen trigo en la triga-

Please leave a message at the sound of the beep. Beep.


	16. Tears Of Joy

AN: Yeah I'd done moving! And even bigger Yes!!! I've finally got Internet access back!!! Sorry for the long wait chapter's will come out more slowly on I've misplace all my idea during the shuffle, I still know the direction but now I've got to rework the details. Sigh -_- Thank ya'll very much for being patient.

-Mizuko

Ch16 Tears of Joy

She followed her father along with Gohan Goku and Naav to a room she had never seen or entered. Hidden in walls of the med room was a second room with two sole occupants. One, a doctor who seemed more than a little nervous round her father and the other was....

Mother....

The resemblance between the woman floating in the tank and the one looking at her was unmistakable. Blue hair, dainty hands and feet just like hers....Bra's chest constricted even as her father calmly gave the order take out the patients....

******

It wasn't even two minutes later that someone else came by. Jonathan must really not like Trunks. But she could hardly blame him. Trunks could be a real pain sometime but other times....

His last few moments proved that.

Her visitor was a blonde woman wearing a crisply ironed Hitohi uniform. Pan could tell by the insignia badge that she was part of the space force division, most likely a pilot.

The woman smiled genuinely carefully balancing a tray of food in her hands. Just the smell of it made Pan's stomach rumble, 'I hadn't realized I was so hungry.' It smelled delicious.

"So you're the infamous Pan Son, it's quite a pleasure to finally meet you in person, thought I wish under better circumstances." The blonde woman greeted amiably setting down the tray and taking the seat next to Pan's bed. "I'm Diamond, Ace is my wing Commander."

"Wing Commander?" Pan asked ruefully, "It has been a long time. Jonathan a wing commander, who'd have thought..." Pan grinned to herself before her attention turned to the tray piled with food.

Diamond looked surprised, "You know Ace?"

"Well Yeah, I've know him since we were both in the academy." She answered halfheartedly. Let's face it after being unconscious for three days and waking up empty...there wasn't much that would take this saiya-jin's attention off of the food she was happily munching on.

"Were you close? I mean he had a fit with that bl- that boy brought you here all banged up. And nearly exploded on the boy as well."

"Somehow I doubt if he did blow up on Trunks it wouldn't be entirely his fault." Pan commented finishing her meal. "Jonathan is a good friend of mine, always will be.

"And that handsome rascal you've got is your boyfriend right?"

Diamond added with a conspiratious wink. Pan blush. "Ye- No-I mean, well, sort of...

"What's a sweet girl like you hanging out with such a- It was all nice way of inquiring why a respectable Hitohi was sharing the same air as that Saiyajin scum.

"He can be nice when he chooses to be. Anyway he rescued me from some nasty aliens, which was why I was all banged up. We're on our way to meet up with my father. Speaking of which, when can we leave? It's imperative that I speak with my father as soon as possible."

Why did the heinous freak want the location of the Mobile Colonies? She shuddered thinking about the revolting Freiza.

Diamond shrugged "I don't know your presence here is all being kept very hush hush. As well as your friend's... But I suppose when you do leave you'll have an escort tag along..."

"I already have-

"We can't send off the daughter of Son Gohan off without any protection. Friend or no friend," the older woman said in low tones, "If it weren't for saving you he'd be thrown in a cell right now and he hasn't done much of a job of making new friends since he first passed through this sector...."

Pan frowned how many time was she going to here that. With a full stomach she felt back at semi full strength again. In fact... Pan sitting up she swung her legs over the side of the bed ignoring the slight ach from the many bruises Zarbon and Dodoria had so graciously bestowed upon her.

"Ms. Son you can't get up you'll hurt your self!"

*******

Marron rubbed the bridge of her nose feeling an acute case of irritation. 'Jeez these saiya-jin are thick! No means no!"

"Look for the last time we don't know this Raditz person your talking about. Our ship repairs are coming along just fine," that was a lie. By the time those idiot mechanic got the engines up and running the navigation computer went on the fritz. So now the were drifting hopefully in what was the vicinity of Beijita-sei, "we should reach our destination without any more trouble, thank you."

Not that they couldn't use the saiya-jin's help it was just the no one on board would trust this unknown saiya-jin and crew. Not as far as she could throw em anyways. The Saiya-jin on the other ends didn't look too happy.

"And I'm telling you for the last time, human," the saiya-jin female spat back. "I'm under orders to take you straight to Raditz whether you agree to or not or else I'd be happy to let drift out here like space trash. We're hulling your ship lower your shield or we'll fire on your generator."

Marron scowled at the navy haired saiyajin, it was the few like this bitch that gave that whole race a bad name. The blonde wisely did not voice that opinion.

"Lowering shield."

"Good it's about time you listened, weakling." The main screen went. Marron's jaw dropped. The absolute arrogance! When this was over she was going back to her lab. She was a scientist not an ambassador, and from this experience, she'd had it about to here with foreign affairs!

********

Ace made his way back to the med facilities; not at all to happy with the decision of his superiors. He could just see that idiot's smirk right now.... 

He'd already told Spade and the other of his temporary reassignment. No body had expected or was too happy about that. But he had to tell Pan as well as the purple haired nuisance. He came to an abrupt stop in the med halls. 2 door faced each other, one was Pan's room the other was Mr. high n' mighty's. Weren't there supposed to be guards stationed there?

He sighed and opened the door. The chilliest unwelcoming scowl was fixated on him the moment he stepped in. The blue stood next to the window across the room from were Ace now stood, arms crossed and the most fridge look from this side of absolute 0. His bandages lay discarded on a perfectly made bed and in place of the bandages was the standard uniform of the Saiyajin Empire. It looked like nothing more than blue spandex to him...

There was a silence neither willing (or wanting) to speak to the other.

'This is stupid.'

"Because you saved her life you are being released to go about your way. But if you are ever caught inside Hitohi borders again you will be incarcerated and treated as a POW."

The man's scowl turned into a sneer, "Is that all? You waste your pathetic breath on the obvious, weakling. You are no threat to me or any of your pathetic measures you call security." he spat, motioning with his eyes the two unconscious guards Ace had failed to notice were on the floor right next to his feet. Ace covered his surprise amazingly well, 'Those are the two strongest saiyajin we've got on base! Who is this guy?...

"I will leave as soon as Pan is ready. I must return her to her father as soon as possible, who you must know is on Beijita-sei as we speak." the man said in a particularly haughty superior tone.

"Which is why I'll be escorting Pan on the way there." Ace challenged. A slow amused smirk crept its way over the guy's lips in a disturbing fashion.

"Something funny about that?" he growled, this guy was really, really getting on his nerves.

"Quite! Compared to Pan you are a mere weakling. Compared to me you are nothing, human. It's a joke to even think about sending someone as weak as you anywhere near Beijitasei..." an icy smile crossed his lips for a moment before disappearing, "Now leave my presence."

'Who does this guy think he is? King of the universe?'

"Listen pal, I don't know who you think you are but it's my job to protect Pan from here till we meet up with Son, that means from you too.

Before he could utter a snide retort the door behind Ace opened. The iciness in the man face softened. "Utsukushii what are you doing up?" Had he a moment Ace surly would have found the time to gag. What kind of a name was that?

Pan her way passed him a slightly pained but determined look.

"Looking for you two we can go." 

Ace immediately protested, what was she thinking? Yes they should leave as soon as possible but now was way too soon, Pan needed more time to recover, he was sure. "What are you nuts!? Pan you just awoke you can't possibly be thinking about leaving so soon."

He looked to the other man for help, as much as they dislike each other he was sure that the man from the Saiya-jin Empire held Pan best interest at heart.

The guy shrugged, "It's her decision." 

Or maybe not. Pan looked to him pleadingly, "Please Jonathan."

How could he say no? Especially with the lavender haired freak giving him a death glare over Pan head, just daring him to refuse Pan's request.

***********

As soon Jonathan left Pan glared at Trunks as best she could.

"What?" he tried to look innocent. 

"You could at least try to be nice."

"Haven't snapped his little neck yet. I think that qualifies as being overly gracious." She let out and exasperated sigh wincing at the pain in her side where Dodoria had left a particularly hard blow. Trunks frowned uncrossing his arms and moving to her side, "You will not strain your self, at all Utsukushii, you may be part saiya-jin but you still need to take it easy."

He commanded in his usually haughty fashion, but inwardly she beamed at his concern.

"Thanks for caring Trunks." She smiled giving him an unexpected hug. She was rewarded with that rare, unbearably cute blush that spread across the bridge of his nose.

"T-thanks? I-I mean your welcome, Utsukushii." For a moment she was lost in his ice blue eyes and he to seem trapped under the momentary spell. She blushed when he kissed her forehead. He was so gentle and his arms were so warm. She could have stayed there forever but…

"Now let's get going someone has a family reunion to get to."

********

He felt his heart stop the moment his wife was laid out on one of the med beds, her skin was pale and she could have been mistaken for dead if it weren't for the small movement of inhaling and exhaling. And still after all these years she still held a beauty like that of an angel.

His angel...

He held his breath as the doctor injected the translucent into both patients' arms. There was a silence. It lasted forever. And in that forever he remembered every thing about his wife from the first time they met, the first he held her in arm, the very first time they made love to the very last kiss. Every gesture, every quirk, everything that irked him and all the things he loved; he longed to have them back again.

The past two decades were only made bearable by the hope that she would be by his side once more. Now that day was here! 

The silence was over broken by a small utterance from her once still lip. He moved to her side, taking her small hand in his as her eye fluttered open. Those eyes.... They sought him immediately followed by a smile and tears of happiness to stream down her face.

"I love you."

**************

Bra wept silently, tears of joy running down her face as her parents and well as Gohan and his wife were reunited. She couldn't bring herself to interrupt. It was the most romantic thing she'd ever witnessed! Perhaps now wasn't the time for those kinds of thoughts. Looking behind her she noticed The Ambassador's face held a mix of joy and complete sorrow. And Naav...she felt a little sorry for him, he looked down right perturbed. Any other time she would have laughed at such a face but now doubt started to arise. Would her mother, someone she barely knew, like her? Would she even recognize her? Questions along those lines continued to pop up in her mind until the tender moment was broken by one of its makers.

"Vegeta I feel fine enough to get up!" Came a very (very) vocal voice, enough to make Bra wince slightly.

"Woman it hasn't even been a minute and already your trying to run me deaf!" Bra was shocked to hear the insult come so easily out of her father's mouth. But the blue haired woman merely grinned, "I missed you to Vegeta." sitting up the woman, her mother finally looked past Vegeta.

"Goku you're here? And....The familiar blue eyes fell upon her.

She held her breath.

"B- Bra?!" One dainty hand flew to her mother's mouth as tear sprang to those sea blue eyes. Bra felt frozen and her chest constrict. Her mother took the first steps, slow but purposefully as if to see if the young woman standing before her was actually real. "Mama?" Warm liquid began to fill her vision as well. Before the tears could reach her chin she was wrapped in tight embrace.

Bulma took a step back smiling and crying at the same time.

"Oh, my baby… Is it really my little girl?"

"Yes Mama, it is."

***********

There is one occurrence that happen very rarely among Nag' vah and yet it seemed to happening more often the longer he hung around these odd creatures.

Naav was confused. Very, very confused. The barbarian king's mate was a human. While it explain trunks' and bra's strange appearance that did not make sense.

Why would one choose a mate out side of one's own species?

And now the queen had awakened as well the ambassador's daughter-in-law, so they should be happy, right? But now the female were all leaking profusely form their eyes. As Naav had understood it this occurrence was suppose to happen when one was extremely sad. Well at leas t that 's what he'd been taught.

Strange creatures, perhaps Pan would explain it to him later 

***********

Quotes of day:

_Be nice to people on your way up because you might see them on your way down._

-Jimmy Durante

_"When two people love each other, they don't look at each other, they look in the same direction."_

- Ginger Rogers

**********

Please leave a message after the beep


	17. My Angle

Hi..he he… *cringes and looks at feet*  I'M SORRY!!!!! I know I haven't updated in forever and a day. I have been bogged down with homework projects and other non-stop evil school related stuff since winter break. :   Grrrr I've  been putting this story on the back burner for a awhile and now I'm finally getting a chance to breath, I hope to have the next chapter out by the end of next month at the latest. Thank you so much for your patience and thanks to all those who've reviewed.

Oh yeah I fixed the 'angle' problem in the last chapter' 

-Mizuko

(^**.**^)

-_Just face it some days you're the pigeon, other days you're the statue._

-Dilbert


	18. On the Right Track

AN:  Yes I made it before the end of the month! *Cough* Two months later *Cough* 

Gomen nai. Hopefully I can start updating sooner. Tomorrow's my last day of school! Whoowho!  Next chapter is going to have some more stuff happening in it, this one just kinda gets the ball rolling again. I appreciate any comment, questions, ideas and constructive criticism. Please bare with the grammer, I'm horrible at it.  I've got the rest of the basic plot but still lacking a little, umph. Anywho, I've taken up enough space here. Enjoy and review. 

-Mizuko

(' ')

Chapter 17-On the Right Track

His face was deceitfully calm, but the angry lashing of his tail gave his absolute fury away. Zarbon flinched every time the tail connected with the floor like a whip. It could change direction at any moment. He prayed he would not be its target. Zarbon had blasted the ship or tried to but he'd been severely weakened after defending against the Prince's Final Flash, and only managed to knock the ship askew, sending it tumbling through space. Freiza was not happy.

 Freiza's voice cut through the silent room like ice, "I was hoping to surprise those little monkeys but since the prince came all this way, I suppose I should return the favor. We leave as soon as the engines have been modified. Your job is simple enough and I hope you won't screw _this_ one up," Zarbon winched at the insult. "Call back the troops, and I'd be quick about it. I leave the moment the engines are ready anyone left behind will meet the same fate as Ewajima." Zarbon was quick to follow his orders and hurry from the room. Freiza would show no mercy...

Freiza wasn't interested in the Saiyajin Empire as much as finding the Hitohi and obtaining their secret.  The secret of traveling the stars unnoticed and undetected. They might be useful as servants too, a good portion of the Hitohi was made up of that obscenely weak but immensely resilient species...Humans they called themselves, (vermin was more like it; disgusting really) some saiyajin and a few others that were of no use to him what so ever. But the planet Beijita-sei... Now that was home to billions of saiyajin, they'd make excellent soldiers! From they few he had encountered he deduced that they were a barbaric, big on brawn, short on brain, type of people with one or two exceptions.

The more he thought about it the more the idea warmed up to him. He remembered saiyajin had the unique ability to increase their strength after recovering from battle. Those stupid monkeys could be the next shock troops of the universe! And he would command each and every one of them... A sinister smirk traversed the length of his dark colored lips in perverse pleasure.

*****

Videl smiled up at Gohan, "You kept your promise." He chuckled a warm hand tracing her cheek.

"Videl I'm so glad your okay....." They stared tenderly into each other's eyes; he kissed her gently on her forehead then her lips.  Relief and joy ran deep in small token of affection. She missed him so much...The spell was broken by an outburst from Bulma. Videl blinked and tried to sit up, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Whoa, whoa take it easy Videl, you may be a little stiff." Then answering her question, "A long time."

Looking at her surrounding she recognized it as the same room she had been taken to before being put in stasis. Little had changed. Across from her bed was another, which had been occupied by Bulma a moment ago. Videl chuckled to herself; nothing could keep that woman down.

Past the bed was the Royal couple. Bulma was embracing a young woman. She grasped Gohan's arm and pulled herself to her feet, ignoring the light dizziness in her head. The young woman... Bra? No way that couldn't be...where was Pan? Videl gasped as her chest constricted she felt an unsurpassable need to see her little girl and make sure she was okay. "Gohan exactly how long have I been asleep?" she asked shakily.

Gohan paused momentarily, "Twenty years."

Videl's mouth drop, "Pan where is she? My baby?" The last question was misinterpreted by Gohan, but just as well, she had yet to tell him.

Sensing his wife's near panic Gohan wrapped a comforting arm about her, she did not miss the glare he sent towards the doorway. Following his line of sight, her eyes fell upon a young man who returned Gohan's glare with no sign of backing down. The resemblance was unmistakable.

"Pan was supposed to be here."

"Yes. Something happened on the way here, which is why Trunks and Pan have yet to arrive." Videl glance from her husband to her brother in law, the words carried more hostility then there should be between brothers.

"And neither is at fault." Goku suddenly spoke up giving his sons a reprimanding looks, they both shuffled uncomfortably. She'd completely missed Goku and the man- no- Neg'Vah standing near him, watching them all with a calm indifference. She'd have to find out what had happen later.

"Where is Pan?"

"And my son?" Vegeta spoke; his commanding tone had not changed in years.

"I believe she has been capture by a being named Freiza, Trunks has gone after her. But I don't think this is really the place to discuss the matter."  He said with a glance at the doctor who was still in the room.

Vegeta nodded, "Yes, of course. After you get some rest." He said pointedly towards Bulma. Turning to the doctor, "have our... guests escorted to their accommodations. We shall meet an hour from now."

****

Half of him wanted to disembowel the little human, but not before removing his eyes and making sure the little weakling wouldn't be making any contributions too the gene pool...permanently The better half was saying perhaps that would be a bad thing to do... 

He should give the little ogling vermin a quick painless death.

Fortunately for the said weakling, Ace got to him first, giving his friend a sharp nudge in the ribs before Trunks could burn a hole in him with his icy glare. Pan walked ahead completely oblivious along with the station commander as the group headed towards the bay. Behind her were Ace and the weakling that had been spared a world pain. He was next in line followed and flanked by more Ace's little entourage.

'Feh.' He gave a mental snort, it was so obvious they were doing everything their puny brains could come up with to keep him away from Pan and under close supervision.

Really, it was almost insulting...they really thought they could handle him. Ha!

A dangerous smirk flitted across his face as wicked glee filled him and disappeared just as fast as it had come. They were lucky he put up with them for Pan's sake. She'd get angry. Although the little she demon was pretty when angered, he rather enjoyed being on her good graces.

The group stopped in front large ship, well large for a shuttle for only three people. Pan was still conversing with the commander; he could tell from her expression that they were at a disagreement about something. The conversation was low, but not so far that he couldn't here it.

"What?!" he heard Pan's whispered hiss, "I don't need an escort much less an entire wing to watch-

"Miss Son we can not allow you to travel alone with that. It is for your own good who knows what tha-" Pan glared venomously at the officer, who taken cleared his throat an amended his words, " he may have planned-"

Pan cut him off, "He can be trusted, he risked his life and punishment to save me and I have yet to see someone show a little gratitude. 1 escort or I'll leave without."

"Fine."

Trunks inwardly grinned, although he was thoroughly enjoying watching Pan get her way 

Trunks brushed none to gently past Ace and Spade, "Although your devotion to is Pan's safety is quite...touching," he sneered, "We need to leave. I didn't come all way this just to have her get killed on the way back." The station commander acknowledged him with something between shock and anger. Trunks couldn't help but add, "Beside, if anything so powerful should come along to be a problem for me. Then I can assure that you that these, 'body guards', would be little more than unless," he smirked enjoying the angered looks he was getting from the others.

With out further preamble he boarded- no swaggered onto the shuttle's lift oozing arrogance. Briefly turning around in time to see Pan rolling her eyes as the he was lifted in to the ships belly.

*****

'Someone's back to normal....' she thought rolling her eyes as Trunk entered the shuttle as if he owned it. The station commander left (more like stomped off) seeing he was going to get no where with and the rest of the wing gave her a farewell salute before exiting the bay, leaving her with Jonathan.

"You really like him, don't you Panny?" It wasn't question, more a statement, "You sure know how to pick 'em, Panny," he continued as the walked onto the lift.

She laughed, "Yeah, I don't suppose I could convince you that he's really a sweet guy deep down?" The gray-eyed man let out a rude snort, Pan had to laugh at his reaction, stepping off the lift and into the shuttle.

"Not in this lifetime, but are you sure, about that creep? Because if the media or press ever got even a rumor of you and some blue...

He trailed, lowering his voice not quite sure where the subject of their conversation was at the moment or the exact extent of saiyajin hearing. They continued forward into the tiny cockpit where they began readying the shuttle for take off.

"The chances of it getting out from a military outpost are slim."

"But all it takes is one person a guard even." He hissed back.

"What ever happens I have a feeling it'd be worse for him. Main system and thrusters on."

" Disengaging docking clamps. Don't think you understand? Your people could lose their faith in you as a strong leader."

"I don't think you understand; he's in the exact same boat. And who said I was officially going to be the next leader? All systems go"

Jonathan blinked in confusion as Pan continued, " you can't tell any of your other comrades or superiors-

"Oh God don't tell me, he is the son of some big wig elite, isn't he." Jonathan interrupted.

"Your not too far from the mark...Actually

" ...Damn. You sure know how to pick 'em. Does your father- no he'd never allow it.  It's bad enough he's a blue, an elite, Pan?" Jonathan frowned distrustful, "I don't trust him Pan and I don't like him either; I don't think I'd be going too far out on a limb to say I don't think he likes me either-"

"I'm not asking you to like each other."

"Thanks. But still I'm telling you Pan, as a friend, I don't want to see you get hurt. He's a blue, not just any blue, but an elite, too close to the top if you ask me. There is always an ulterior motive where the Royal family is concerned. He could be out to lure you into a false sense of security and seduce you or kill you!"

"Jonathan!"

"I'm serious Pan."

"You don't know him. He isn't like that...I know his objectives and his reasons for being out here. He'd already landed on Beijita-sei. He didn't have to come after me. Or save me. It doesn't matter what side of the line he came from, Jonathan, he has a good heart at that is all you need to know. I'll take over at 1800 hours."

That said she stood and left the cockpit. She wanted to say she was completely sure of herself...but she wasn't. Jonathan well meaning questions had sown the tiny seeds of doubt. A little insecurity was all that was needed for them to sprout like weeds.

She needed to think about her feelings. In a way Jonathan was right, what if he was just- 'no I won't believe that.' Had it not been for the near fatal attack on the Mercushin they would have parted ways and have been happy to never see each other again. 'Or am I just being naive? Isn't kinda fast and sudden?' She wondered pausing in front of the cabin door. How long had she known him now? The Mercushin, then Zion, Old Earth, Zion again, her capture and rescue leading up to now? Nearly two months now. 'I can't believe it. So much time...' Well now she couldn't say it was too fast.

And they'd only kissed once.... and that was gre- a distraction. The memory of sent tingles up and down her spine. For the brief moment he held her, rest of the world seemed to disappear. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want it to happen again, perhaps in better circumstances. She shook her head this was no time for thinking these things Freiza was up to more than anyone knew about and she had a feeling it include more than just the Hitohi.

*****

Marron scientifically deduced that the female in charge of bringing her and her father to the palace either had a permanent case of PMS or that something really nasty had crawled up her ass and died. It was really sad but her father continued to be polite and even friendly towards the barbaric woman.  Marron kept her composure, reverting back to her scientific nature, viewing all that she could observe objectively and thanking the heavens the that a stoic face was one thing she'd picked up from her mother.

This Palace was far more elaborate than she had expected the floor and walls made entirely of dark and light swirl of marble the lightest at the very top, making it seem like all the color was gracefully spilling onto the floor, in a twisted way it reminded her of blood.

The navy haired saiyajin led her and her father through quite a few of these halls to a pair of wooden double doors.

"Wait here." She snapped rudely before turning and waking away, not even bother to open the door. Marron reasoned that since it was impossible for a female to have a permanent case of PMS, then, one concluded, that something had crawled up her-

"Marron? Are you ok? Your awfully quiet." Her father said opening the door for her.

"I'm fine, just uneasy." He raised a graying eyebrow. "I fear one of my assistants may fumble up that last experiment I was working on." She lied.

'Oh and by the way we happen to be standing in a place crawling with saiyajin with out even one useless but comforting bodyguard.'

He let it go.

The room wasn't really big or gaudy there was a medium sized table with a small bowl a fruit she didn't recognize.

She sat down and at the table as well as her father and they waited, and waited...and waited...

******

It was a feeling that was strange to him. 

He had never been one to be possessive of a girl in any way, shape or form. But the thought of some other man even looking at Pan the wrong way much less touching her, made his saiya-jin blood boil. He found himself want to blast anything male and near her into the next dimension.

Disconcerting, yet satisfying.

Speaking of the disconcerting how had he managed to find Pan? Freiza's ship was massive at the very least an unlike any he'd ever seen before. 'It was like I just knew.'

He shrugged out of his armor letting it fall to the ground with a thud followed by his top, before he lay down on the closest bottom bunk. He closed he eyes trying to 'feel' her again. Nothing. Probably just a spur of the moment type thing.

He let out a breath of air, 'I'll deal with that later'

"Trunks?"

Trunks sat straight up at the sound of her voice, completely forgetting he was on a bunk bed. "Ow!"  He heard a muffled snort, and glared at Pan annoyed. She was standing in the doorway biting her lip in an effort to hide the giggle that was threatening to come out.

"It's not funny," he growled rubbing his head

Pan shook her head, hiding a smirk. "Well anyways, we're on are way. We'll be arriving on Beijita-sei in three days."

"Three days. I know Hitohi ships are slow, but three days!"

"2.7 actually, but if you haven't noticed. We happen to be traveling in a red ship in blue space."

"They wouldn't dare de-" He stood in front of her petite form.

"Sorry to bring you back to reality but your men tend to shoot first, no questions asked."  It was funny how she looked so formidable even if she had to stare up at him. Now that he was standing he could see the fading bruise on her cheek it was faint and if the were more they weren't visible, her gray uniform covered her most of her neck and her arms and legs completely. Her touched the purple mar on her cheek lightly with his fingers. She winced. He'd kill them.

"Why? Why did they do this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she said uncharacteristically bitter "That monster wanted our defense secrets. And I do mean our defenses. Capture Bra and me and get an easy source. Capture you and Goten and get valuable hostages." She looked away her eyes seemed far away...

"Anyways how did you find me?" she smoothly switched the subject.

He shrugged, "I just knew."

"Ah so you've began to sense ki."

"Maybe, but I don't feel anything now"

"Well, we've got three days to practice."

"Really? Well, oh experienced one, where on this spacious tug do you suggest we do that, seeing that there are just so many places to choose from."

"Your sarcasms is duly noted," she said dryly, and then with a grin, "Have a little faith in me. You may want to sit down for this."

*******

"That's IT!" She got up determined to find someone and get something done.

The door flung open making both of the rooms occupants jump. A lot of people came in; the king and princess of Beijita-sei, Hitohi leader Gohan and Ex-general Goten were the one she recognized. The over were stranger but she didn't pay to much attention as her father greeted them excitedly. Her eye immediately landed on the odd one out. Light teal hair? Or was it a foamy sea green? Her critical eye examined the new comer. He was dressed in strange garments not native to any culture that she knew of. He was good looking jaw was sharp and strong with a touch of elegance. Dark and evasive red sienna eyes noted careful details of his surroundings in silence, his dark skin It was a Neg'Vah! 'They really do look like...' He was the finest specimen she'd ever seen. (Never mind it being the only Neg'Vah she'd seen in person.)  She wondered how those wings could support him, and for how long?  Many curious and inquisitive questions flew through her mind, but on the outside she kept her indifferent exterior... until he looked at her.  Red sienna eyes that were exactly looking at her but something in her, it made her feel uneasy. She felt something odd not a feeling but a gentle touch. She blinked turning away from the alien to where Goten beginning to speak.

********

Trunks stared in amazement at his surroundings. Or lack there of. There was endless nothing that they seemed to be standing on and surrounded by.  His shock and amazement was seen clearly on his face. "Where are we?" he asked filling strange that there didn't seem to be any up or down. 

"I can see why you would have trouble learning how to fly here. Do you train here all the time?"

"Yeah, this is an astral plane anyone can use. I use it to train when space isn't available," she smirked, "If you're done gawking... She assumed a defensive stance.

He grinned back this would be fun, "I've been waiting to have some fun. Show me what you've got Utsukushii."

"You asked for it"

He blinked and was nearly hit between the eyes, 'Man that's fast!' half a second later he was on his back. He leapt to his feet, barely dodging a well-aimed kick. She kept him on his toes; Trunks didn't dare take his eyes from her for a second. It was exciting and challenging. Trunks had already surpassed all of his trainers. No one was a challenge, anymore. And his father was too far past him, and didn't consider 'being soft' on his son. Goten was the only person left and they didn't't see each other personally long enough for this type of stuff. 

 Her style was like no other he'd seen before; it was nearly flawless. 'If she had the strength to back it up...'  Afoot nearly caught him off balance. 'Then again maybe not.' She wasn't as strong as him. He could tell that with in the first few minutes but she was fast, very fast and accurate. He was having enough problems as it was. His brows darkened as she evaded his grasp again and landed two punches. 'Hold still. dammit' he mentally cursed as she struck him once more and darted of again. They didn't hurt too badly but they were beginning to add up. She tried one of her run and run tactics again, this time he was prepared. As her foot came at him at and alarming rate. He caught it and swung her bogy into the ground. She rolled just in time to miss the foot landing where her head had been seconds before. Gracefully she leapt to her feet and out of his range. If he could just get her in one spot for one second.  She came at him again, lunging at him, full body.

Using her momentum, Trunks grabbed her arm causing her to spin of balance and grabbed her in a hold, locking her arms in place with his own.

"There you are speedy. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" he asked as she struggled to get out of his death grip.

"Don't tell me the great prince is having trouble catching up with lil' ol me." She did a high kick that nearly met his head; he lost his grip.

"Not at all; so quit running and show me your best Utsukushii."

"Fine Ka Me....

 The blue light increase as she pulled her cupped hands to her side. "Ha…Me…HA!"

It was moving too slow, was something wrong? He was in a defense position when the wave left her fingers, but changed his mind, stepping aside at the last moment. He didn't need to be able to feel ki to tell that the energy was strong. 'Stronger than she is or should be.' The wave left a glowing trial of energy as it passed.

She was still in the same position as when she let it go.

"Too slow Pan you're going to have to pick it up if you want to hit me." He told her. She glared angrily at him. He smirked just to infuriate her further. "Don't tell me that was your best, Utsukushii." He went on hoping to get her seeing red.

Instead she smirked, "You should know better by now, you shouldn't underestimate me."

"W-" Trunks didn't have time to even turn around before the blast hit him from behind. Relative to human standards, it felt like being hit by a semi, a very heavy, burning, pain-inducing semi. 'No wonder it was so slow, couldn't move any faster packing that kind of punch.' He silently groaned peeling himself off of the 'ground'. He managed to roll over to catch his breath and thoughts. Pan stood over him looking oh so smug. "That's what happens when you underestimate me."This time he was the one glaring. "Aw, what's wrong Trunks, cat got your tongue? Don't be a sore loser." He could easily over whelm her with his strength, but where was the fun in that? He would get even with her promptly.

"Come on Trunks I showed you mine, now you show me yours. Or…is his majesty done for the day." 

'That's it she's done it now.'

In a flash, Trunks had Pan's arms pin to her sides. She struggled uselessly against an iron-like grip. Unfortunately for Trunks, his whole plan of attack flew out of his head, replaced by a new tactic, as soon as his eyes met hers. She stopped struggling.

"Tru-" Her lips were just as soft and sweet as before. As he remembered. As he now desired more of. He prayed that they would never meet on the battlefield. He would lose the moment he gazed into her eyes. Suddenly he was clasping air and she was gone from this astral world or whatever it was. It took him a moment to register what had happened.

Had he shocked her so badly it had completely destroyed her concentration? She was probably on the ship and fuming, turning a lovely shade of red. He chuckle, she looked pretty cute when she was mad.

'Now how am I suppose to get out of here again?' 

*****

"What kind of attack was that?!" She demanded not giving Trunks a moment to adjust to being back on the ship. They were sitting on the floor, cross-legged across from each other.  She was scowling. He had a wicked grin on his face. The 'Yeah, I took the last cookie. What are you going to do about it?' grin.  Had she not been sitting she'd her knees would've failed her.

"It was a good one."

"A good one what? Attack? I don't think so."

"Think again. It got the desired results the enemy was successfully stunned and weakened." Stunned and weakened!? That- that stupid, cocky arrogant…

 "That shade of red is absolutely becoming of you Utsukushii," he hummed oozing smugness and self-satisfaction. "You!"

She lunged at him wrestling him to the ground, "Yes, me. So what are you going to do about it?" he smirked. Pan made her third mistake in the past five minutes; she met his intense blue-eyed glaze. Again. What was she going to do about it? "Counter attack."

Pan said immediately, brushing her lips against his. Boldly she licked his bottom lip, silently asking a question. Before she knew it she was kissing him and he was kissing back. Already the world was fading away to just him and herself.  He kissed her gently,

He kissed her roughly, he kissed her desperately and she enjoyed all of them. 

All she could feel were his kisses and his arms around her waist and back. She had died and was now in heaven's embrace.

*******

These are some quotes that I find really helpful. They and some of the one in the next couple of chapter come from my history teachers past experiences and thing he picked up along the way from his family and friends. It was really nice of him to share them with my class, some are kind of odd and a few require some thinking but that shouldn't be too hard, right? Without further adieu, the quotes of the week. 

When life gives you a fork in the road take it 

_Life is a journey, not a destination.___

R&R-Mizuko


	19. Nearly There

AN: two years after its first publication and one since the last update I finally wrote the next chapter! Well if any of you are still out there reading this, –hear crickets and silence- So you can thank Parron for this one, I read the reviews from The Strangest Thing and just LMAOed.

So enjoy and I pinky swear, I'm going to finish this story in 3-4 chapter before the new year!

.

.

Chapter19- Nearly There

.

.

"His name is Frieza, I'm not entirely sure why he wanted us though." Goten explained, falling back into his General routine. It was like briefing his squad. Except two members of the squad were giving him looks that could kill. One was royally pissed 'cause he'd even set an eye on his daughter; the other blamed him losing his daughter out in space. This was not good moment to be Son Goten.

"What I do know, from my sources, is that this Freiza rules a large section of this galaxy and at least a few more entire ones. None of my spies have been able to find out the full extent of Freiza's forces and until now he's not come to this part of the universe. Now he's already captured the Neg'Vah home world and will come for us, all of us. I imagine as soon as he has finished assimilating the Neg'Vah technology."

The 'hurry up or die' glare the king gave him made nervous but he proceeded calmly. "On our way here from Zion we were stopped by General Menneth and General T'kal, who are apparently working under Frieza," If Vegeta was shocked he didn't show it. Gohan certainly was.

"We were in a loaned ship from Zion. No match for three battle ships. There weren't enough escape pods, Prince Trunks volunteered to stay behind a cause a distraction, and fight T'kal if necessary. Somehow Pan was the one who stayed behind and got capture-

"Weren't you there? Why didn't you stop her?"

"Figures your kid would do something stupid, and then be unable to defeat that weakling traitor."

"What was that?!" Gohan snarled, turned to snap but it was the blonde woman, sitting next to New Earth Pres. Krillin who snapped first.

"We have already wasted precious time with you're ridiculous squabbling." She calmed in the silence. "Now, this is the time for a plan of action. We can already deduce a few things from Frieza. One is that he must be powerful in order to take and keep several galaxies. The second is that his uses underhanded tactics."

"Right," Goten gave the woman a considering look then continued, "not only was he responsible for the peace conference poisoning trough his infiltrators but The prince discovers they had planned to kidnap The royal children, Pan and myself. So as the lady said what we need now is a course of action."

"Do? I see nothing to do here. We wait for my son's return, he's more than enough to defeat those weaklings."

"And what of Frieza?" President Krillin spoke for the first time.

"What of him? You obviously know nothing about the strength of the Saiyajin Empire! WE will crush him, if the prince hasn't already. I say let him come!"

"Your arrogance will be your down fall, Vegeta," Gohan spat with no small amount of disgust, "I say we go after them now they could be in trouble right now."

"You would. My son's will defeat those weaklings and return on his own."

"I agree with the king, Trunks is no weakling but you are wrong to underestimate the enemy, I spoke with Piccolo earlier, his people, the Namekians, live quite a few system away. Frieza will not hesitate to destroy the planet beneath your feet if he doesn't get what he wants."

"So? A bunch of weaklings couldn't beat him. What difference does that make to me?"

"Piccolo was as strong as you and my brother and Frieza treated him like a helpless newborn." Goten got the satisfaction of seeing Vegeta's scowl narrow. At least he was getting somewhere with the stubborn king.

The argument went back and forth between Vegeta and Gohan. One said go the other wait. Goten felt one of those headache coming on. Why didn't his father make them stop and agree on some thing? _He_ was the ambassador not him. Bra gave him a sympathetic look.

He was grateful she had opted to come with him, he knew she really wanted to be with her mother, the doctors said the need rest and as little stress as possible. And as far as he knew, discussing a possible tyrannical invasion with two opposing leaders who hadn't gotten to more than an hour to speak with their newly awaked wives, was pretty high on the stress list. There was also thte fact that

"This is getting us no where."

"I agree," answered the most unlikely one, the quiet Neg'Vah "I purpose we all wait one day or two. This Frieza over took Neg'Vah most assuredly for our technology, our space traveling capabilities, which would allow him to expand his empire at a much faster rate. The prince left in one of your saiyajin ships if he hasn't returned in two days time then this Frieza will most certainly be at your door." Naav's emotionless tone took on a deadly quiet edge, " And he shall go no further…

.

.

.

.

.

Trunks leisurely swam back from the natural high Pan had given him. They were cuddling or spooning or whatever the hell it was that felt so good after that amazing make out session. He lay curled around Pan; one hand propped up his head the other entwined with hers on the curve of her hip. Hers looked so small and delicate, just like she did. Although his mind said otherwise, he still wanted to protect that, protect her. At this rate he'd be a marshmallow by the time they reach Beijita-sei. (And he'd secretly admit it wasn't so bad.)

"Tell me something about yourself" she said suddenly.

"Only if you do the same."

"Nothing ever comes easy with you does it?"

"Oh, I can think of one or two things." he hummed kissing the back of her neck.

"Trunks!"

"Guess we know whose mind is in the gutter." He loved the closeness they were sharing now he could feel the warmth from her body, feel when she spoke, feel every beat of her heart. "What do you do for fun?"

"Fun?" he furrow his brows.

"Yes fun, you know enjoyment? Things normal people to in their spare time for pleasure."

"Smart ass, I know what fun is. In my spare time, I spar, but no one's a challenge, unless you count my father. So I oversee the training of rookies on occasion," he smirked, "and put the fear the royal house into them." He felt Pan roll her eyes, "You're such a bully."

"Yeah well some body's got to do it. Father's busy fighting a war and Bra's got no heart in fighting."

"So it might as well be you, huh? Well that doesn't sound like fun or do you just enjoy picking on people."

"Don't worry Utsukushii that pleasure is solely reserved for you."

"Oh joy." she said flatly but when she rolled over to face him she was smiling. He couldn't think straight. For a moment he wondered if this was what it was like…if this feeling of easy and warmness, the funny feeling in his chest, was what it was like to be in love…He blinked and realized he had been staring, "So why did you want to becoming a pilot?"

"Lots of reasons. I was fifteen. Sick of the war I wanted to get away and do something. You know get out from underneath my father's wings. That teenage phase I guess. When you're in the cockpit it's like being free. Being a pilot wasn't a way to get away but at least I felt like I was doing something. Anyways, " she changed the subject, "what's your favorite snack?"

"Jerky."

"Huh?"

"Jerky, you know like smoked and dried meat. Birds are okay but bovines are the best." he snickered at Pan's slightly green visage, "Actually the fresher the better fresh bloody lamb-Are you alright you're looking a little pale Utsukushii."

"Very funny." He chuckled, and then returned the question. "I love, cookie dough ice-cream!" Trunks made a face. "That sounds sickeningly sweet."

"It sounds better than yours," she retorted, "My turn, " she grinned mischievously, "Do you always faint like that when you see a naked girl?"

He scowled fiercely (made quite ineffective by the red staining his cheeks)

"That," he growled, "was a fluke-"

"-I'm sure-"

"-Because I wasn't prepared. It won't happen again."

"I'll send you a memo next time. 'Watch out the tops going next!'" she giggled.

"You cheeky little imp!" He leaned and 'attacked' her. "Trunks!" Grinning at her playful squeal and helpless squirming beneath his fingers. He paused looking down on the beautiful girl, his Utsukushii.

'I'm going to miss you.' he thought melancholy. But before he could question the thought-

"Oh god, I've been scarred for like!" The two jump part slightly "Ow! 'Stupid bunk bed' Pan looked a mortified shade of mauve but still looked over to make sure his was alright. Not like the stupid thing could really do anything.

"Do you still want to take over right now or should I give you another 5 minutes?"

Pan looked at Trunks but I waved it off. "I'll take the next shift." He said giving the man a look that if they could, would kill. The Hitohi pilot mistook the redness in his face for anger (and all the better for it.) Pan stopped him in the hallway before he reached the cockpit. "Are you alright?"

"Is that concern? I'm touched."

"Don't get used too it, bucko." But the small grin took the sting out of her works. She looked ready to say something but couldn't find the words. She fingered her necklace out of habit. "Um, You..."

"I...."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, seeing you turn red is all the thanks I need for kissing you." He smirked as she really turned red, sputtering, (clearly she had been talking about her rescue but one should never let and opportunity pass!)

"You! You!"

"I. I." He couldn't help it...He ducked and stole a quick kiss from her and retreating before she could swat him.

"You're full of it! Good night!"

"Rest well." He turned mind already thinking about the flight. Might as well speed things up a bit, just tweak the engines a little bit? Three days was too long a trip he wanted to go home if they got there early he could find the time to show her his world personally. Plus there was this sense of urgency he kept getting as if there was a clock ticking an urgent countdown...

As if reading his mind she gave him a look. "Don't try anything funny. The course is pre-set. No short cuts. Got it?"

"As you wish, no short cuts." She seemed satisfied with that answer and turn back to the cabin.

No short cuts. Right, who needed short cuts? He was Prince Trunks of the Royal House of Beijita-sei and all the Saiya-jin Empire. He could take this ship apart and rebuild it in his sleep! He wasn't being arrogant that was the honest to god truth!

.

.

.

.

Pan shook her head as she entered the cabin. He probably was going to mess with the ship. Hell there wasn't a ship that he _hadn't_ fiddled with. She looked up to see Jonathan giving her a betrayed look.

"What?"

"You know what." She sighed and shrugged. "I hear to protect you. Pan Even if it means protecting you from him and his touchy feely tentacles."

"You make him sound like he's a monster." She teased sitting back on the buck bed." From the bunk across her, he gave her a 'his _is_' look.

"Look I thought about what you said and you're right," the wing commander's eyebrow shot up. "I am?"

She nodded, "Yes it could be just a trick or trap. It could be that he's using me from some ulterior motive but," she paused, "But you know what I trust him, and have faith in him that this is for real and not some plot against the Hitohi. And if I'm right-"

"Pan…"

"-If I'm right. This is a once in a lifetime chance that I intend to take

Alright fine." He accepted with a sigh, "But just do me two things as a friend."

"What?"

"Remember, no matter what, I'm here if you need me," She smiled.

"And the other thing?"

"As a friend…would you please take the top bunk? There's no way I'm staying in the same room with you two all googly-eyed and lovey-dovey right across from my face. Yuck!" Pan threw back her head and laughed.

.

.

.

.

'Too easy.' He mused as he stripping off the panels in the cockpit. A mess of wires that would have been intimidating to some greeted his eyes. 'Don't they build better ships than this? This model is so outdated they just put a new body over it. Nice to know the Leader's daughter is treated with the best.' That steered him down a not so pleasant line of thought as he began pulling wires apart and reconnecting them elsewhere. When the landed on Beijita-sei His mother would (hopefully) be awake and recovering. Maybe his father would forgive him for going off with out permission...Then again maybe not. Not exactly the most forgiving man in sector- no starch that- the whole galaxy.

Son Gohan was rumored to be just as strong and merciless in matters that concerned his one and only offspring. Why else would a man risk traveling to his enemy's home world just to make sure his daughter was safe? That parental kind seemed the type to be really hazardous to one's health, if you were a potential significant other.

His work was mindless. Like he said, he could do it in his sleep. But that gave him lots of time to think. His thoughts wandered back to Pan. Surprise. Surprise. He couldn't exactly put their relation ship in to words just yet. Girlfriend would be most appropriate but it sounded to juvenile and childish, lover was too intimate.

He had been reluctant to start anything like that for a long time till Pan screamed, fought and insulted her way into his life. Especially with what happened with Saika. Especially that. It had scared him, badly. And still did. It would any man. And she had betrayed him -lied about it! Just thinking about it made his stomach curl in disgust.

"Ow!" Trunks glared at the wire for daring to shock his royal finger.

It sparked challengingly. He shook his head, 'Focus.' The past is in the past. Pan's not like Saika. Period.' The lavender haired saiya-jin abruptly turned his thought elsewhere. Who was Frieza? Why Pan? He'd wait a little bit longer to ask, in more detail, what happen before they got to their destination. At least until that little weakling wasn't hovering around.

Snapping wires back together he sat in the pilot's seat a pressed a few buttons. He hoped it wouldn't start like last time, or else he'd be dealing with an angry Pan in no time. He grinned when there was hardly a lurch. Success! Homeward bound. As happy as he was, there was one thing that worried him: would they be separated? He felt a strange tightening in his chest again. That was happening a lot more these days. Sometimes it felt wonderful, an exultant outward flow of warmness, but now it was a constricting painful tightness that made him sigh. All this time they'd been without direct paternal influences. What if they said no and one of them caved? After being around her…he didn't want let her go just yet. Not ever.

Frieza smiled, things might not have been going according to plan but this was even better. He gazed out his command window and the tiny vessel they were tailing. "That right little prince run home to daddy." He sniggered. How else would he find the _exact_ location of the saiyajin home world?

.

.

.

.

Quote: Good things come to those who wait….(So please don't hurt me!) Review! Review!


End file.
